The Scent of Despair
by Catrina Winner
Summary: [InuKag] Inuyasha discovers Kagome wandering about the forest with a strange scent of despair on her one night. With their quest complete, whatever could be making her so sad? Completed!
1. Prologue

The Scent of Despair

Written by Catrina Winner

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.   This will only be stated once.   I make no claim to anything in this work.   

Author's Notes: This is something a bit different from my usual style.  I got this idea right before I had to go to bed, and started writing in (NOT a good idea) but I think that I'll enjoy it quite a lot.  It's a very dark fic, but I THINK it will have a happy ending… Lemme know if you think it should be… Anyway, to the story!!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Prologue

His feet squelched heavily on the wet green moss beneath him.  Rain fell down softly, sliding along his tired features.  The forest - his forest - drooped in the weighted air.  It was heavy and damp, possessing the smell of freshness.  A mist draped itself among the towering trees, clinging to all it came in contact with.  The final darkness was being chased away with the first trailers of light.  Still the night went slowly, and the moisture held.  The scent of the rich earth was intoxicating and filled his senses, blocking everything else.  His golden eyes flickered over his surroundings, searching for something.  A quiet rustling came from his left side.  He crouched down, hiding within the concealing darkness and brown bushes, preparing for the worst.  

From the woods she stepped into the softly lit clearing.  Water dripped from her hair, falling to the grass and dirt below.  Mud caked her shoes and stained her drenched clothes in strange patterns.  Her shirt was ragged, thoroughly muddy, and her skirt had an enormous tear across it from their earlier treks of the forest.  

But it was her face that held his interest.  Her heavy bangs covered ashy purple eyes, and blocked them from his view.  He could see the salty tears sliding down her pale cheek, mingling with the remnants from the long rain, finally past.  Her lips were turned down in an unhappy manner and her nose twitched with her muffled sobs.  

For a single moment she looked up, seemingly to search for one she could almost sense.  Though it was but a moment, to the one hidden in the bushes, it appeared an eternity.  

The mist swirled around her face at the sudden movement, causing a transparent cloud to glide about her figure.  Her longing eyes grazed over his hiding place, unseeing.  They were fogged with tears unshed.  As he watched, she tried to wipe them away, only to have them replaced again and again.  

Her face seemed so haunted.  Even so close, she appeared distant.  Never before had he witnessed her like that.  He prayed he would never have to again.  Slowly, so slowly, she turned and walked back the way she had come, back towards their camp.  It was then he caught her scent, previously missed, hidden under the musky smell of the woods.  

It chilled him to the bone.  

It was her scent, there was no mistaking that, but it was so strange and different.  Twisted with her usual warm and pleasant smell was a darker, heavier one.  His face shifted thoughtfully for a moment.  This was not something he had ever before smelled.  Or, at least, not something he smelled that often.  Many moments passed of his quiet puzzling and, finally, the answer struck him.  

It was the scent of despair.  

And blood – he had smelled the spicy aroma of blood on her too.  But it was old blood… perhaps that of a previously killed demon, though it seemed an awful lot like… hers.  

He shuddered, and made his way though the ever-lightening forest.  He saw her again, hugging herself in the dawn, shivering.  He almost went to her, but another came and walked her back to their makeshift camp.  As they receded from his view he could not help himself as a single word fell from his lips.  

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, his golden eyes glittering in pain.    


	2. Chapter One

The Scent of Despair

Written by Catrina Winner

Author's Notes: Heh.  So, how was that prologue? Bet you couldn't WAIT to read chapter one, could you? *ducks rotten tomatoes* Okay, okay!!! Well, here's chapter one anyway…  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Chapter One

The mist burned away under the sun's warm glare.  The small camp, resting in a clearing, stirred slowly to life.  Birds began to chirp hesitantly and tiny animals started to shuffle in the undergrowth.  Miroku stood and stretched, yawning hugely.  He let his eyes trip over his companions, noting Sango was awake, but curled in a ball.  He was slightly surprised when he noticed Kagome sitting on her sleeping bag, soaking wet.  Her eyes were staring somewhere off in the distance, somewhere past him, not even registering his presence.  The usual sparkle around her was gone, replaced by a heavy sadness.  He blinked, shocked by her silent behavior.  Miroku looked across the camp again, noting that Inuyasha was gone.  

He turned and knocked over his staff, letting it drop to the ground, creating a surprising cacophony of noise as the prayer beads clicked and clattered against the rocks and dirt.  He cleared his throat and picked it up, quickly dusting it off.  With this Miroku had, of course, awoken the entire camp.  

Slowly, he glanced back over his shoulder.  When he located Kagome, she was wringing out her hair, grumbling about sleeping in the rain and several things he did not quite catch.  Even through her complaints, she was smiling gently, a far cry from her earlier appearances.  For all Miroku could tell, the smile was genuine and her usual upbeat attitude was restored.  He paused and wondered for a moment whether he had ever viewed the downtrodden Kagome at all.  Shaking his head, Miroku wondered if beneath all her pleasant smiles and words, if she was hiding something.  Inuyasha reappeared, interrupting Miroku's thoughts by demanding food.  

The entire band awoke, ate, and continued their trudge back to Kaede's village, where they would finally purify the jewel and end their quest.  And… perhaps return Kagome to her present time.  

The Shikon Jewel – The Jewel of the Four Souls – was finally restored to its normal state.  Kagome kept the jewel with her, for the demons were still a constant threat… though not so much anymore.  In the depths of her own mind, she wondered if it was because Inuyasha would soon become a full demon.  As soon as they reached the village, she would pray for other things… The Jewel's power was not great enough to do anything quite as dramatic as banishing all the demons from the world.  Besides, even if it could, Kagome doubted she would be able to bring herself to pray for it.  She stole a sidelong peek at Inuyasha.  Even half-demons would be destroyed with the wish.  Trying not to sigh, lest her cheerful mask be broken, Kagome moved on, following Miroku and Sango through the tangled woods.  

She already knew what she was going to pray for with the Shikon Jewel.  Anything that would make her friends happy.  A bit like… a going away present… Going back to her time seemed a strange twist of fate.  But, she was going to go back for she _had_ to return.  

It was midday when the rain started again.  Up until noon, the sky was free of clouds and the gentle sun dried their belongings that had been soaked the night before.  The spirits of the group grew with the warmth and the disappearance of the heavy mist.  They fell again quickly as dark clouds rolled across the land and split, sending down torrential waterfalls of rain.  

The rag-tag group rushed for the safety of a cliff's overhang.  As long as the wind did not rush through their hiding place, bringing the bone-chilling air with it, the rain would not be carried there.  Still, the area was damp and uncomfortable and no fire could be made to chase away the cold.  Everyone was silent, far too busy shivering to chat with each other.  

Kagome looked at the Jewel, turning it over and over in her hands.  She stared into its glassy, pale red surface.  It caught what little light the area still retained, shimmering slightly.  Its smooth surface was cool as she tilted it in her palm.  

Suddenly, she felt dizzy.  Putting the Jewel slowly back around her neck, she bent her head between her legs, squeezing her eyes closed.  Even then, it felt as if someone was spinning her in circles.  Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her friends, letting her gaze settle on Inuyasha.  He was watching her too, but she saw his face for but a moment before a thick darkness flashed over her eyes and she felt herself falling backwards.  The last memory she had was the damp floor digging into her spine.  Then it was all over and the darkness overtook her.   

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Hope you all liked that one.  Don't worry; I'll explain what happened to Kagome in the next chapter.  I'm so sorry this one was so short, but school and homework is REALLY starting to clash with my writing time.  But, thank goodness, it's almost summertime.  Then I can have all the time in the world to write.  *smiles* That will be so much fun!! PLEASE review!!!! 


	3. Chapter Two

The Scent of Despair

Written by Catrina Winner

Author's Notes: Wow.  I got an AMAZING amount of reviews.  Thank you all!! So, I decided to skip some rather important homework to write this instead!! ^ ^;;

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Chapter Two

Inuyasha was watching Kagome when she turned towards him.  She stared at him silently, almost appearing afraid.  The wind outside whistled by their meager shelter.  Everything conveyed the miserable attitude that hung over the surroundings.  The trapped companions did nothing more then stare at each other as the violent storm rocked outside.  

Inuyasha tilted his sensitive ears towards Kagome, having noticed a strange sound, like a racing heartbeat.  It frightened him.  Both her eyes flew open in pain, her hands clutching convulsively at her chest as she squeezed her eyes shut.  She dropped backwards, her body connecting hard to the stone behind her.  He leapt up, giving a frightened shout as she hit the ground.  The others immediately turned their weary eyes upon him as he rushed to the fallen girl.   

He scooped the seemingly lifeless body up, relived that his ears were still able to pick up a faint, but rapid heartbeat from her.  Miroku was next to Inuyasha in moments, staring into Kagome's face.  Sango skidded up to them, and promptly shoved Miroku out of her way.  She touched Kagome's pale face and frowned as she felt the extreme waves of heat radiating from it.  Inuyasha looked over at Sango as she preformed this quick check and did not like the foreboding omens he saw there.  

Sango looked up at the gathered assembly.  Shippo leapt onto Kagome's shoulder, only to be pulled off by an angered Inuyasha.  He was removed from his post by his fluffy tail, causing him to yelp and earn a look of concern from Sango.  

"What… What happened to K-Kagome?" he wailed.  

"She's sick, Shippo," Sango answered, frowning deeply.  At that moment, the wind seized an enormous patch of rain and hurled through their shelter, soaking them all and forcing a shiver from the unconscious girl's body.  Inuyasha whimpered, gaining strange glances from his three comrades.  

"Will she be okay?" the kitsune asked, close to tears.  

"I don't know, Shippo.  I don't think she can survive out here in this storm.  She's suffering from something I do not understand.  We must return her to the village and Kaede's care as soon as we can… Otherwise…" Sango trailed off, leaving the worst unspoken.  Shippo started shrieking at the top of his tiny lungs, having picked up on her meaning.  Outside, in response to Sango's dark premonition, the thunder roared across the forest, lightning following swiftly after.  In the lightning's glow, they could all witness Kagome's white pallor.  Inuyasha blinked, worry stealing over his face.  

"What are we going to do?" Miroku asked Sango.  

"As I said before, we _have _to get her to Kaede.  And I don't know if she can wait for this weather to clear up.  We may have to go through the storm, risking much.  But, if we lose Kagome…" she looked meaningfully at the Jewel around her neck, sadness glinting in her eyes.  "We just can't let her d-"

"_I'll _take her," Inuyasha snarled abruptly.  

"What?" Miroku and the others looked up in surprise.  

"You three can stay here and travel again when it's dry.  I trust you can all figure out the way home, and since you won't have the Shikon Jewel with you demons shouldn't be a problem.  I'll go ahead and bring her to the village," he stood up.  

"Wait… Inuyasha… She may catch a more horrible sicknesses if you just run through those woods with her all wet like that," Sango said, resting a restraining arm on his shoulder.  He scowled.  

Sango picked up Shippo and nodded towards Miroku.  He walked as far back from the icy wind and rough entrance of the cliff as he could.  Bending down, Sango handed him as many sticks as she could gather in the cave itself.  A total count of three.  

"Maybe… there's some other way to make a fire…" he murmured.  

"No," Inuyasha snapped.  "You've wasted enough time.  I'm leaving," he stated, removing his fire rat robe.  Gently he wrapped Kagome within it.  His palms brushed across an exposed bit of skin and he shivered, noting the blue hue.  It was also freezing to the touch.  

"Be careful.  You must hurry," Sango said.  

Inuyasha nodded and bounded out of the cave.  Immediately the heavy rains beat upon his shoulders, weighting him down.  Keeping a steady pace, he leapt over fallen trees and broken vines.  It was hard going, for every step he took, his feet encountered something wet and slimy.  The entire forest was a death trap in storms like these.  

His eyes trailed over Kagome's figure, wrapped tightly in the bright red cloth.  The water was already soaking through the fur.  Inuyasha didn't like the look of this.  Even if he didn't stop, and continued on at such a grueling pace, it would be at least two nights before he could reach the village.  And Kagome was growing ever paler… while her breathing continued to slow.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            Oi… So sorry this one was short too! *runs from all the screaming fans* I know I promised this one was supposed to be longer, but I had a lot of homework, and I just HAD to write another chapter for all those of you that asked me to!! Please, review more and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can.  Thank you, thank you!


	4. Chapter Three

The Scent of Despair

Written by Catrina Winner

Author's Notes: Look at all… the reviews… Well, then, for all you who like this story, I give to you… another chapter!! TADA!!!  (Hopefully longer than the others have been.) 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Chapter Three 

            The rain fell harder, slashing across the path.  In his flight, Inuyasha's foot caught in a slick hole and he went down, falling face forward into the mud.  Kagome's body rolled away from him, sinking deep into the sludge of the ruined pathway to the village.  

Inuyasha pushed himself up, sputtering.  His darkened eyes searched for the ill-fated girl.  She was half submerged in the murky puddles that populated the trail.  He bent towards the limp figure and lifted her in his arms.  His robe was soaked and felt heavier then before.  Kagome didn't stir in the slightest.  Worry hung over Inuyasha's features as he hugged the precious bundle to his chest and continued on down the dampened path.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The next morning dawned coldly.  Water dripped from the leaves of tall, proud trees and the mist was back, clinging to everything.  It floated lazily about, a soupy white, blocking all eyesight for more then a few feet.  

Inuyasha was half dead from exhaustion.  All night he had battled through the murky darkness and torrential rains.  Several areas of the path had flooded over, and he was constantly discovering himself sinking to his knees in the murk.  

He staggered again, but caught himself before he fell completely.  Even a hanyou like Inuyasha disliked storms such as these.  His ears twitched and he was sure they were filled with water.  His nose was overpowered by the thick scent of the washed-out forest, blocking everything else.  He was unable to smell any other demons.  Shaking his head, trying to get the water from his ears, Inuyasha frowned.  If a demon chose to attack them, even though it was very unlikely anything would travel in such unpredictable weather, he would have no idea of impending danger until it was upon the two of them.  All his limbs ached and his mind was filled with horrendous thoughts of demons, his entire body crying out for rest.  Not one to be persuaded easily, even by his own pained mind, Inuyasha continued doggedly on through the muck.  

Just after the sun had skipped over high noon, he finally stumbled upon solid ground.  He collapsed, his breath coming hard, unable to support himself any longer.  He did not move for a few seconds, trying to regain strength.  Heaving himself up to a sitting position, Inuyasha carefully reached over to Kagome, lying curled on the hard dirt, and removed his robe from her body, momentarily perplexed at the tangle it had twisted into.  

Kagome was still a deathly pale and her breathing was shallow, but she appeared to be better then back under the cliff where she had first passed into unconsciousness.  Her skin had become a more human-like color, its blue hue gone and replaced by a shocking white.  Her hair was wet and stuck to her face, and her clothing clung damply to her.  Luckily, his robe had kept the mud from seeping through and she was no more unkempt then she had been before he had set out on this wretched mission to save her life.  It was almost absurd.  

The day stretched on and Inuyasha summoned his remaining energy to prepare for the night ahead, as it was obvious he could no longer go on without rest.  Fighting against rain and sharp winds all afternoon and through the night was tiring.  

Slowly, painstakingly, he tested the ground around their improvised camp area.  By a stroke of luck, Inuyasha discovered a small cave only a short walk from where he had left Kagome.  Scooping her up yet again, he staggered the distance and laid her down just inside the cavern's mouth.  Then he turned back outside to the soaked undergrowth and began the menial task of collecting dry kindling and wood for a fire.  It took him the better part of an hour, but he finally found a bit that would have to do.  

It was about this time that Inuyasha realized that not only had he barely enough wood for a meager fire and a very sick girl on his hands, but he also had no food. He sorely regretted leaving Kagome's pack behind with the others, for she always had food stored away within it.  

Shoving a pile of leaves together, some damp, some dry, he poked sticks around and began the makings of a fire.  The water was drying from him as the sun burned it away, though the moist mist stayed.

The clouds had parted just after the sun had heralded the morning times.  No more rain would fall on that day, or so Inuyasha hoped.  It took him several more uneventful moments of battling with the kindling before a delicate flame flickered to life.  He used his own body to shield the baby flame, eyes watering from the smoke.  

Inuyasha continued to feed his newfound joy, and it was soon crackling cheerily in the dying light.  Being half-demon, he knew very well he could go without food for a few days when it was necessary.  Uncomfortable as it was, sometimes there was no way to avoid it.  He wouldn't mind hunting for his meals, but the fact that Kagome was still unconscious and defenseless would keep him by her side.

The last ray of sunlight filtered through the tree boughs, flickered, and was gone.  Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, his face holding unbridled affection for the girl, as she was not awake to view it.  

The firelight played across her features, casting shadows and making her look older… tired… She was much drier thanks to the sun and his fire.

_Kagome…_ he thought, _why?  _His mind flittered back to the night in the forest when he had caught her wandering desolately about.  He had smelled despair on her then, heavy and pungent, even through the clean air.  He recalled Sango helping her back to the camp, even when she had said nothing of it.  Never had he seen Kagome with such a dark, hopeless look lying heavily within her eyes… in her very soul.  It made no sense to him.  The Kagome he knew was always bright and cheerful, not despairing! For a moment he entertained the idea that perhaps this Kagome was a kitsune, and not at all the gentle girl he had come to know.  The thought was quickly discarded, however, as she shivered from the cold.

Hesitantly, he reached a hand out and stroked her relaxed features with a single claw.  Her voice lifted in a slight murmur, strangely out of place in the ramshackle conditions they now resided in.  

Inuyasha gave a slight whimper of surprise when she pressed her eyes tightly together, took a deep breath, and, slowly, her beautiful gray eyes opened and alit with the light given off by the fire.

A cough rattled her body, and Inuyasha was instantly by her side, helping her sit up.  His eyes cast around swiftly; searching for water, but there was, of course, none.  A moment later, her uncomfortable noises stopped.  Leaning over carefully, she curled into his chest.  Inuyasha stared, his eyes huge.  

"Inuyasha…" came her weak and muffled voice.  His ears strained so he didn't miss a single word.  "Where… are we?" A gentle cough.  "And… whe-where… are the others?" 

He closed his glittering eyes and rested his head on top of hers.  "Kagome… It's alright… We'll see the others soon.  We should sleep now."  Then he turned her slowly, helping her lie down, curling them both in his robe.  For hours they stayed like that, both finally at some type of peace they had never before felt.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Fluff!! And there's plenty more where that came from, I promise!!  Please review! I just might have the next chapter out before this weekend is over.  Wouldn't that be nice? ^ ^ Review!!! Hope you liked it! 


	5. Chapter Four

The Scent of Despair

Written by Catrina Winner

Author's Notes: Okay, so only two people have reviewed the new chapter so far.  But… Maybe I'll get more later.  In the meantime, I think that some of you do want another chapter.  So… Here it is!!                 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Chapter Four

            Sango, Miroku, and Shippo left the yawning slash in the cliff's face a day behind Inuyasha.  They waited out the storm, and then patiently gathered up their belongings, which, of course, resulted in many arguments.  None had wished to bear the burden of Kagome's enormous pack, but they knew it was absolutely necessary it was brought along.  In the end, Sango pointed out that Shippo could not carry it, as he was too small, and, even if did have the energy left to transform, he could not hold it long enough to get all the way to Kaede's village.  She herself could not bring the pack, as her boomerang bone was strapped against her back, disabling anything else from residing there.  So, the task fell to Miroku through simple reasoning, which he did not like at all.  

They left after a hearty lunch (scavenged from Kagome's backpack) and a long rest.  None of them were feeling particularly refreshed, but the heavy rains had subsided and the sun had arisen to being warmth and brightness with it, and that lent comfort.  The three companions were very worried for the young girl, though they believed Inuyasha could carry her to the village with plenty of time to spare.  It was not the first time Kagome had to face a crisis.  And it would probably not be the last.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            The night passed, sluggishly.  Inuyasha, far in front of the three companions, awoke with the sun, his ears twitching.  There were no noises out of place, just a few bird's singing and animals coming out of hiding into the new day.  There was no more rain, and the path had grown harder over the nighttime.  

"Humph," Inuyasha muttered.  He's stomach was emptier then ever, and sleeping on hard ground in a moist area had not helped his with his exhaustion.  Glancing down at his charge, he felt himself grow cold.  There was no movement from the girl.   

"_Kagome_!" he shouted, grabbing her shoulders.  He froze for a single moment, a feeling of dread wracking every thought he had.  There was a rasping noise and Kagome stirred.  Barely.  

Glancing up in relief, Inuyasha hugged Kagome to him.  She was taking the shallow, grating breaths much too far apart to be healthy.  Inuyasha could not stand to entertain the fact that Kagome could die.  He lifted her in his arms, wrapped the robe around her again, and took a deep breath.  

"Kagome, I'm not going to let anything happen to you.  I don't care if it kills me, but we're making it to Kaede's village tonight," he whispered to her inert form.  Then he leaped back onto the trail, running so quickly the animals around his chosen path did not even see the owner of the crashing footfalls as they destroyed much of the delicate undergrowth.  And so the day went.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Kaede walked among the washed-out huts and gossiping village people.  The sun would sink below the horizon in less than an hour, leaving little time to view the damage the storm had suffered upon them.  

"Lady Kaede! Another house has fallen into the river!" The strained voice belonged to a frightened young boy.

"Another?" she looked up tiredly.  "I'll see to it in the morning.  For now, make sure everyone has shelter to spend the night within.  Is there anything else that cannot wait until dawn?" she asked.  

The boy's face twisted in thought and he stuck his tongue out to the side.  It was important that he didn't neglect to tell Lady Kaede anything.  "No… I don't think so," he replied finally.  

"Good.  I'm going to retire," she said, putting a hand up to her head.  It ached with the day's constant demands.  Suddenly, off to her left, there was a cry of terror.  Fearing a demon attack or something far worse, she rushed towards the stricken noise.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

It took her less than a moment to reach the source of distress.  The sight that met her old eyes made her wish she had lingered behind.  

A haggard form was staggering up the path carrying a brightly colored bundle, though the mud sticking to it everywhere dulled its magnificence.  And the mud was not just on the cloth.  The poor figure was drenched in it from head to foot.  Golden eyes glittered from under their encasement, and white ears turned back and forth atop a mound of stained white hair.  Recognition dawned on the old woman as the figure finally came to a halt a few feet in front of her.  

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, startled.  Never before had the demon appeared in such a state.  It was horrifying.  A dark shadow flitted through his eyes and Kaede saw something there that surprised her ever more.  Tears were making there way through the mud on his face.  

"You have to… save her…" he choked out, his voice harsh and without breath.  Then he collapsed.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

Yep, we're back to those darn cliffhangers!  Don't you all hate me?  Well, review, then!  Procrastination is fine when it's worth it, you know!  Thanks for reading!  Aren't you just dying to see if I kill Kagome or maybe… maybe I'll just kill Inuyasha!  Or I COULD make it a happy ending… If that's what you want!  (I can't write sad stuff anyway, but… I could always try… I'm SURE it would work!!)


	6. Chapter Five

The Scent of Despair

Written by Catrina Winner

Author's Notes:  Anyway, as a reward for EVERYONE reviewing me, A SUPER LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL!!!!! And, as an added bonus, I bestow upon you all, FLUFF!! ^ ^;; You love it, don't you? Review!! *hugs everyone* Have fun reading!! ^ ^ 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Chapter Five

            A soft sound of breathing hung in a darkened room.  There was light streaming in from outside, though no one was paying it any heed.  A tired figure was stretched across the floor on a thin futon, with a small blanket arranged neatly across the body.  Twitches of two ears gave the only sign that the half-demon was near waking.  Slowly, the cloth stirred and Inuyasha's mind revived with a million questions.  

_          Why is it so dark? I can't see anything! Was it… an attack? No, I've been sleeping.  Something must be covering my eyes.  _He shook his head violently and the blanket drifted away from him.  _I can see again! I'm in… some type of hut.  Why am I here? Shouldn't I be in the forest?  _He took a deep breath.  _It smells of medicine herbs.  No, wait… medicine herbs are lighter in scent then that.  _A frown danced across his face.  _I'm so hungry… Even those herbs would taste nice now.  This futon is hard… Why am I here?  _Anger suddenly flooded throughout the half-demon's mind.  Somewhere behind him, Inuyasha could hear soft voices creating a gentle, almost music-like atmosphere just beyond the door.  _The door!  _There was a sharp pain to his head and, unknowingly, he lifted a hand to hold it back.  Everything flooded back.  The cruel rains and broken paths… His toil to save Kagome, who had fallen sick and- _Kagome! _He cast his eyes around, searching for the sight of her form anywhere on the floor.  She was nowhere around.  Fear replaced the anger, which had dissipated remembrance of Kagome. 

          Inuyasha leapt up, prepared to rush out of the room and find Kagome when the door swung open.  Lady Kaede followed a young servant, assisted by her into the small room.   

          "Kaede! Where is-" Inuyasha began; only slightly surprised at the harsh sound his own voice created in his ears.  She held up a hand to stop any further protests and tossed him the fire robe he had carried Kagome in.  

          "You _may _want to have this.  Some of the girls here cleaned it for you.  It took them most of the night," she said slowly.  

          "Most of the… night?" Inuyasha asked.  For the first time, he took a better look at the room surrounding him.  A gentle glow filtered in from a single window before him.  There was a mist just beyond the safety of the walls, but it was light compared to the thick clouds he had forged his way through to get here.  The futon he was resting on was pushed into a corner, and a small, low table was several feet away, settled somewhere near the middle of the room.  It was covered in the herbs Inuyasha had smelled.  Nothing else was present in the room save a few folded blankets.  

          "Yes, Inuyasha.  You've been asleep for an entire day.  I don't know how far you traveled, but it must have been quite the distance.  I've never seen anyone so tired in my entire lifetime.  Even Demon Wars never left people so fatigued.  We gave you herbs to battle it, though, and that's how you managed to wake so early.  Who knows how long you would have slept otherwise…" she trailed off, looking over at him.  

          "What?" he mumbled.  His mind had wandered away from Kagome for a moment, concentrating on the strange circumstances that Kaede was presenting him with.  It was unbelievable that any half demon could become so tired, but, somehow, it made sense.  Their quest had been long and hard, with no guarantee that it would ever be completed.  And as soon as it had… the only one who could pray for the immunity of the Jewel took sick.  Kagome again rushed into his mind, her pale pallor and strained breathing.  Shaking his head to clear the image from his thoughts, Inuyasha looked quickly back up to Kaede.  

          She bent towards him and smiled, handing him a small bowl of broth.  "Here, eat this." 

          He took it from her aged hands, but did not begin to eat immediately.  His stomach issued loud protests at this decision, but they were ignored, Inuyasha favoring to know what had happened to Kagome.  The more Kaede avoided the subject and failed to mention her, the more he could feel a dark weight settling itself in his soul.  He felt as if he were falling into a pit.  

          "Eat," Kaede ordered.  He began into the meager meal, but kept his eyes on Kaede.  She waited patiently until he had eaten all he wanted; the servant refilling the broth every few moments.  

          "Tell me where Kagome is," he said suddenly.  

          "She's in another room up the hall," Kaede said quietly.

          "Well?!" Inuyasha demanded.  His horror had grown with her gentle, condescending tones.  Nothing could happen to Kagome… his Kagome.  A slight shudder wracked his body, and he quickly pulled on the fire rat robe.  An enormous frown decorated his lips and he leveled his gaze on Kaede.  "Tell me," he said.  

          Kaede sighed.  "She isn't doing very well, I'm afraid.  When you collapsed, I had someone take her up to this hut immediately.  As you can guess," she gestured around the room, "the rains have destroyed many of our living areas.  Part of mine fell into a new river and so I've been staying here.  It isn't as comfortable as I'd like, and it definitely isn't home, but-"

          Inuyasha snarled.  "Would you just _tell _me?! Stop with your stalling!" His patience was obviously wearing thin, and Kaede could tell he wasn't going to put up with many more of her subject changes.  

          "All right, Inuyasha.  But you aren't going to like it," she said slowly.  It was chilling when her tone changed and grew ever darker.  

          "Please…?" his voice had changed too.  It had become quieter, and much more pleading, as if he was begging to hear news of his poor Kagome.  

          "She has the rain sickness.  It comes with the heavy rains and is caused when the victim sleeps in the dampness, doesn't eat enough, and works their body too hard.  It's apparent to me that Kagome has this sickness.  You've been dragging her up and down that forest too long.  This rain was the last straw for her body.  It just stopped working properly and she collapsed one night.  It was good to have you bring her here so quickly, but I think that because she kept up such a grueling pace… Inuyasha, I don't think she's going to make it," she fell silent.  

          His eyes widened.  "What…? Not… make… it…?" his mind raced, trying to comprehend whatever had just been issued from Kaede.  Kagome was in danger of death.  Even though he had rushed her here, it may not be enough… He was too late.  It was his entire fault… _If I hadn't made Kagome rush back to the village and given her more rests like she always asked, maybe she would be fine now, and not sick in some room here.  I have to see her! I can help her if I… if I… _He scrambled frantically for some way to help her… save her.  

          A faint glimmer of an idea flickered through his head.  He leapt up, a low growl falling from his throat.    
  


          "Where is she?!" he asked.  He tried to run to the door, but a restraining hand on his arm halted him.  "_What_?" he snarled, whirling on the poor old Kaede.  

          "Perhaps, Inuyasha, you should not see her.  She is hardly breathing, and I don't believe it will do you any good to worry over her.  Fate must want it this way.  It's like an endless cycle, I suppose.  She will be reincarnated again if destiny wishes it," Kaede's words did nothing to calm the angered Inuyasha.  

          "_Nothing is going to happen to Kagome!_"  he screamed.  He pulled his arm free from Kaede's light grip and threw himself into the door.  Since he didn't bother to open it properly, it slammed into the wall, splintering and sending bits of wood everywhere.  Inuyasha simply continued to stomp down the hall, pushing open every door he came to, breaking half of them.  Finally, he came to one half ajar.  Pushing it in more gently than the rest of them, he peered in.  

          His heart almost stopped.  There she was.  Her dark hair was a sharp contrast to her pale skin.  Everything was quiet in the room.  Curtains had been pulled over the small windows and the futon had been stacked upon several other blankets, lifting up the back and keeping her head elevated.  She was under a large pile of blankets, but still shivering coldly.  

          Inuyasha wasted no time rushing to her side.  Tears slipped unchecked from his eyes, though he didn't notice.  He scooped her into his arms.  

          "Kagome!" he choked out.  Nothing stirred and the entire room was held in the silence.  Only Inuyasha's unhappy murmurings could be heard, and even those were muffled.  

          With a final sniff, Inuyasha laid her back down on the futon.  He reached up to his own wrist and used a long nail to slash it.  He reached down and touched her wrist with the same claw.  Both their wrist's bled slowly, sluggishly, but he wasted no time in tying them together.  

          _I hope I don't regret this later, _he thought.  _Not everyone can survive blood sharing with a half demon.  But if she does live through this… I swear I tell her.  I'll tell her I love her… I love her…_

          He leaned his head across her collarbone and began to purr.  The gentle vibrations soothed her agitated breathing, and the blood he shared with her was already restoring of her color.  He shifted, sliding himself under the blankets, and pulled her closer, careful to not loosen the bond on their wrists.  With a heavy sigh, he continued his rough purr, lulling them both into a dreamless sleep.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Isn't it cute? And there's more where that came from! Promise! And I promise even MORE fluff for the next chapter!  Writing fluff is so much fun! Please review!


	7. Chapter Six

The Scent of Despair

Written by Catrina Winner

Author's Notes:  Thank you very much to Sofy-chan for giving me my 50th review and Kaen for the 51st! Fifty reviews… I want to hug every single one of you that reviewed for me! THANK YOU!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Chapter Six

_It's… warm… _

A soft chortle of a bird tickled the early morning's light.  Three weary looking travelers wandered into the town, greeted by smiling faces.  

_So… warm…_

Kaede led Miroku, Sango, and Shippo to her temporary residence.  They all expressed sorrow at the damage the rain had inflicted upon the area.  So many houses had fallen into newly-formed rivers that almost half the village had become homeless.  

_Where… am… I? _

The villagers had banded together and assisted each other.  Those who still had a place to live in, no matter how small it may be, brought the others into their huts for shelter.  They were all working to rebuild their village, even so soon after the destruction the storm had bestowed.  

_It's… nice here… Warm… _

Kaede fed her three guests.  Sango's forehead had creased into a line of worry and she finally begged for news of Inuyasha and Kagome.  Kaede gently explained Kagome's rather dire predicament.  She conveniently left out any mention of Inuyasha's surprising outburst, or the sacred blood rite.  Something in her tone reassured Sango and the others.  Kaede refused their requests to see either of them, claiming they needed rest.  She had to tactically avoid any questions pertaining to where they both slept.  Kaede thought it would be better if they did not have to worry about the blood rite going wrong.  Her wish to keep everything silent and under control did not last for long, however… 

_My wrist… It… hurts… Where did… the warmth go? It… It hurts… It h-**hurts!**_  Kagome's eyes flew open as waves of pain slashed through her.  She could dimly feel her body fly upward from the sleeping position it had previously resided in and she shrieked.  Her entire figure was wracked with convulsions.  A sudden movement to her right couldn't even catch her attention.  The only things that registered were her own voice, screaming in pain, and her body, crying out in anguish.  

Inuyasha sat up with a start, but he did not acknowledge the shouting girl next to him.  He could feel the agony in his wrist, burning through him.  His eyes were glazed over, and strikingly clear.  There was no recognition of anything in his mind, just of the pain and the realization of his blood leaving him to mingle with the blood of another.  

As quickly as it began, Kagome's violet eyes rolled up into her head.  She fell backwards onto the pillows again, silent, though still in unbroken agony.  The pain faded in a moment and she slept again, broken in the very heart of her spirit.  Inuyasha's head turned towards her and he stared with blank, unseeing eyes, before slowly allowing them to close and his body to relax next to this strange being.  

In the room down the hall, where the other companions rested, Sango heard Kagome's screaming and leapt from her place at the low table.  

"That was Kagome!" she stated.  Everyone had, of course, already realized this voice belonged to their reincarnated Miko, and they, too, jumped to their feet, ready to rush to her side.  Kaede stood and followed them.

Sango was able to reach the room first.  She threw open the door and stared in amazement.  Inuyasha and Kagome were lying side by side on the same futon, both with their eyes tightly closed and their breath coming slowly.  She almost instantly noticed the tied wrists, and looked questioningly over at Miroku.  

He slowly approached them, pushing a crazed Shippo into Kaede's arms.  She held onto him with all her strength, wishing to hear his shriek rather than to have him leap upon a sickened Kagome.  

Miroku bent next to the figures.  He touched Kagome's forehead and frowned, then looked at Inuyasha.  He did not move for a moment, then turned and lifted their bond wrists.  He spent a long period of time staring at the crudely tied blanket that kept them together.  Gently, Miroku moved the wrists apart ever so slightly, examining whatever had been done behind the cloth that guarded it.  

His eyes trailed up to meet first Sango's, where they rested for but a moment, then to Kaede's, where they stayed.  He stood, uttering a sigh.   

"The Sacred Blood Rite…" he muttered, half under his breath.  

"_What's wrong with Kagome_?" Shippo wailed.  

"Shippo, please… We need you to go back to the room where we were eating and get some sleep.  I'll tell you everything tomorrow, alright? Kagome is going to be fine," Sango said to the kitsune, looking towards Miroku and Kaede for their agreement.  Both nodded, and Shippo, somewhat reluctantly, left.  He realized it was not the proper time to argue.  

Miroku settled himself on a futon, motioning the others to join him.  It was apparent that he intended to remain in the room until some things came out into the open.  Sango settled down next to him, but Kaede chose to set herself down on a separate futon, across from the two of them.  

For several minutes, everyone just sat in their places and absorbed the current surroundings.  The day was still early, but the room was dark with the help of roughly made curtains covering the single window.  Herbs were present on a low table behind them, so the entire area smelled comfortably sweet.  The wooden floor was warm to the touch, and the entire surroundings lent a protective sense.  Its effect was only slightly removed by the two silent individuals tied together in the corner.  

"What happened, Kaede?" Miroku finally asked.  "Why has Inuyasha…?" he trailed off slowly and let his gaze wander back to the sleeping companions.  

"I don't know.  When Inuyasha arrived with Kagome in the village, he collapsed and I had him brought here.  Kagome… has a very slim chance of survival… When I told him she may die, he overreacted and rushed in.  Did you notice the broken doors on your way in? That was him, searching for Kagome… I don't know if this rite will save her, but I am worried it will only make things worse," she finished.  

Miroku nodded.  "I cannot believe he even _knew _about the Sacred Blood Rite.  Not many demons know about it, and to think a half demon knew enough to go through with it…" he shook his head.  "Amazing.  Absolutely amazing…" 

Sango snorted.  "Would someone _please _tell me what you're talking about?" As she spoke, the sun glinted off her hair and lit onto the floor.  She shifted on the futon and frowned.  "Demons don't know what it is, and yet _you_ expect _me_ to understand… Where do you find out these things, anyway? You're a wandering _monk_!" 

"Yes, and wandering monk's hear things of rituals lost to time and those that could perform them," Miroku replied.  "It's quite simple, really.  There was a time when the Sacred Blood Rite was a fairly common occurrence among demons, and-"

"I don't _care _if it _was_ "common" or if demons _ever_ used it!  I want to know what it _is_ and what it _does_!  I want to know if Kagome will be alright!" she snapped.  

"I was _getting _to that…" Miroku muttered.  "The Sacred Blood Rite is a way to purge sicknesses.  It is done when a mortal has fallen ill and cannot survive without it, for the rite is dangerous to perform.  The demon will cut the veins of both himself and the victim, then tie them together so the blood will become shared, and the wound will not heal.  The demon's blood will purge the sickness from the mortal's system, because, as you know, demons cannot fall ill.  This will also heal any other wounds that the individual may have sustained somewhere.  For a short period of time, the mortal will also become stronger, but the effect wears off quickly and will not even last an entire night.  With a half demon, it probably isn't even worth speaking of," he said.

"But you didn't explain how any of this may _hurt _Kagome.  From everything you said, it sounds as if she can only get better!" Sango pointed out.

"Yes, well… The Sacred Blood Rite is a very dangerous technique, though only for the mortal.  If the mortal's blood rejects the blood of the demon, they will not be healed – they will be destroyed by the demon's blood… In essence, they will die because their bodies are not strong enough to accept the strange blood and fast healing process," Miroku stated.  Sango looked towards Kagome, half horrified.  

"You mean… She was screaming because her blood was rejecting his… And… she isn't… she won't…" 

"No, I didn't mean to imply any of that!" Miroku repented quickly.  "Nothing should happen to Kagome.  It makes more sense that her body is healing, the sickness is being purged, but the rite will hold pain for the mortal, and that is why she was calling out.  There is nothing to be afraid of.  If anyone, Kagome has more of a chance to survive this then anyone." 

At the moment he uttered these words, Kagome's body again convulsed and she began coughing violently.  It was no normal cough, and blood splattered across the once clean white sheets.  Her eyes remained closed as she lay there gasping raggedly.  Then, with a horrible shudder she became still and her breathing became normal.  

"Of course," Miroku whispered quietly, sadly, "I may be wrong." 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Well, that's it for the sixth chapter.  I'll start work on the next one as soon as I can.  And I know I promised fluff for this one, but… uh… Hey, we can't forget about Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, can I? I couldn't just _leave _them in the woods, could I?  Next chapter is the determining one that will set the mood for the rest of the fic, which isn't THAT long… In other words, you all get to find out if Kagome dies or lives, and what Inuyasha does about it, either way.  Review, please!


	8. Chaper Seven

The Scent of Despair

Written by Catrina Winner

Author's Notes: Homework…  Where do I get the time to write?  Uh… let's just say my math grade could use a little… a LOT of work…  Ah, yes… FLUFF AS PROMISED!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Chapter Seven

A cooling breeze wafted through the tiny room.  Two still figures lay curled upon each other, their breathing gentle and level.  One stirred slightly and opened his glowing eyes to the room around him.  Turning his head slowly, he let his gaze settle on a body somewhere in front of the bed he was currently lying on.  

"Inuyasha… Nice to see you awake," Miroku mumbled, stifling a large yawn.  "Took you long enough." He toyed with the prayer beads wrapped loosely around his wrist.  

The hanyou looked around the room, trying desperately to figure out how long he had been under the spell of the Sacred Blood Rite.  It should have kept him out for a few days, but he had shards of memories from those long hours.  More were of his Kagome… _his _Kagome in pain… because of him.  All because of him!  Biting down hard on his lip, Inuyasha lifted their bound arms and stared.  Dimly he could feel Kagome's pulse beating beneath her flesh.  There were no wounds to blemish her soft skin, but he could feel the heat of his blood moving through her.  It would last within her for the remainder of the day, but would soon dissipate and return her to normal.

"… So I told Kaede that she was wrong, and you were perfectly correct in performing the Sacred Blood Rite, but she…" Miroku rambled.  Inuyasha blinked in surprise.  He hadn't even realized Miroku had been talking.  Whatever about didn't concern him, for it didn't sound to be life threatening at the moment, and everything could always be repeated.  That in mind, he turned his attention back to Kagome.

Her chest rose and fell gently with her every breath.  They were normal and gentle, a far cry from the gasping woman he had carried to the village.  Staring at her rising chest, Inuyasha blinked.  Something was wrong.  He couldn't place it… What was…?

His breath caught in his throat and Inuyasha began to choke and gasp a moment later.  His little show caught Miroku's attention.

"Uh… Inuyasha? Whatever is the matter? One moment I'm telling you what you have to do to assure Kagome's survival and the next you're… Are you _blushing_?" Miroku asked in surprise.  

"_No!_" Inuyasha said and quickly turned his face away from Miroku's piercing gaze.  This gave his a full view of Kagome's body, covered modestly in half a sheet and a few cotton undergarments.  

Miroku shook his head in confusion.  He finally looked up at Inuyasha.  Seconds later, rich laughter erupted from his throat, something Inuyasha did not hear very often on their quest.  

"You're blushing… because she's wearing those clothes? Or… should I say the lack _of _those clothes…" This gave way to another tirade of laughter.  Inuyasha scowled.  Even the chirping birds outside the window seemed to be laughing at him.  

"_Why is she in that?" _he shouted, pointing at Kagome with his free hand.  (A feat indeed.) The pleasant songs of animals and Miroku's strange chuckling angered him.  It took but a moment for Inuyasha to realize how badly that could be taken, and, of course, Miroku took it just that way. 

"Would you rather she wouldn't be wearing anything at all?" he asked.  Inuyasha fell back into his gagging stage and Miroku shook his head.  "Well, her clothing was soaked when you brought her in, so Kaede removed it to let it dry, then you came slamming in here.  So she's been like that from the very moment you tied yourselves together.  As for you, Kaede was afraid one of you two would get tangled up in that huge kimono you insist on wearing and choke.  Though you seem perfectly capable of doing that without the help of your robes.  We had quite the battle getting them off with you tied to her like that," Miroku grinned.  

"But I… I'm not… I… uh…" Inuyasha stuttered for a moment.  His mind was feeding him images of what Kagome and Inuyasha may have appeared like.  He was missing his fire rat kimono and baggy top shirt, and Kagome was, well… missing most of her usual garments.  The two of them tied together… under a sheet… He could almost feel the blush creeping back over his already flushed cheeks.  Shaking his head in hopes to rid it, Inuyasha looked back down at the sleeping girl, making sure to keep his eyes on her face.  It was a warm color, slightly reddened, as if she too knew what was going on and was embarrassed as he was.  

"Don't worry, Inuyasha.  She should be fine.  Kaede told me to bring in some herbs for you to keep your strength up what with the blood loss… I'll be back in a moment," Miroku said, standing up quietly.  He leaned on his staff for a moment and smiled down at the half-naked hanyou.  "Don't be doing anything to Kagome while I'm gone!" he said, grinning madly, and rushed out of the room.

The hanyou rubbed his cheek with the loose hand, trying to wipe the blush off of his face.  It, of course, did not leave.  With a sigh, Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kagome… again.  He had been worried about her… Even he could not deny that to himself.  Scared… He was so afraid she would die… Nothing would have cut him deeper, because it was his fault she was in this predicament in the first place.  

Touching her cheek lightly with a claw, he laid his head across her collarbone and began to purr, imagining she was rubbing his ears again.  Though he would never admit it, he loved the way she pet his ears more than anything in the world.  _Except maybe her… _The thought slipped out unwanted and took Inuyasha by surprise.  A flutter lit in his stomach and he frowned.  It wasn't as if he didn't know his love for Kagome ran deeply, but… he couldn't admit it.  They were going to be separated as soon as she was well again and granted them each their hearts truest desires.  Then… she would leave… and never return. 

Lost in the sadness of losing his Kagome, Inuyasha lifted his eyes and stared down at her sleeping face.  _Can I really let her go? After all we've been through together, can I really just let her go? _He shook his head.  There was no other way for them… _The truth hurts… _Inuyasha thought.  

He looked at her eyes; half wishing she would open them and stare back into his own.  Her scent was rougher than normal, probably because of his demon blood.  Even with the heaviness, her gentle sweetness was still prominent.  Her skin glowed with health and her eyelashes no longer appeared to be so dark against her high cheekbones.  A light blush still remained across her face and Inuyasha felt his breath catch in his throat again.  She was so beautiful, sleeping like this… Slowly, caught up in the soft light filtering into the room and the sleeping Kagome's happy smile that clung to her features, Inuyasha bent his head down, slowly, until his lips gently touched hers.  

Somewhere in the back of Kagome's mind, she sensed Inuyasha and moved underneath him.  Her eyes fluttered open for a moment and she saw Inuyasha's warm face close to hers and could feel… his lips pressed against hers.  In her half dream state, Kagome smiled and trailed a hand up to his ears, which she began to rub.  

Inuyasha paused, half-shocked.  His eyes opened for a moment, and he saw Kagome's tired ones staring, glittering up at him.  Just as he had wishd.  

"Mrph?" he mumbled against her lips.  She just smiled and pulled him closer to her.  

Miroku pushed the door open with his back, grinning.  He hoped Inuyasha was still blushing because it was so much fun to poke fun at him when he was tied to Kagome and couldn't come after a poor, helpless monk.  The sight inside the room was not one he was expecting, however.  Inuyasha was supporting himself just above Kagome, who was obviously awake and rubbing his ears… And they were both… 

"Whoa," Miroku said.  Kagome's eyes opened fully and the heaviness of sleep cleared from them.  Inuyasha pulled back as soon as he realized Miroku was present in the room and stared at Miroku.  Kagome blinked in shock for a moment before she looked up at a rather shirtless Inuyasha and then down at herself… who was more than a little shirtless… 

"_Gah!  _What the _hell _where you _doing_?" Kagome shrieked and kicked him roughly in the stomach.  Her new-found power of the demon blood lent her strength she had never before possessed and sent Inuyasha skidding to the other end of the room, colliding on the wall with a loud crunch.  Kagome forgot to note one that a torn bed sheet tied them tightly together.  The knot pulled ever stronger as both the bodies were flung unceremoniously across the room.  After a minor struggle, Kagome was first to realize her new position.  

Her brightly shining eyes widened as she discovered herself straddling Inuyasha hips.  Her tied arm was behind his back and the other was resting on his bare chest.  With a surprised yelp she tried to pull her hand from underneath him, still not understanding how she had managed to become tangled up and at the other side of the room with this hanyou.  Inuyasha didn't move, but stared up at her with darkened, quiet eyes.  

Kagome took one look at his face, shrieked, and tumbled over to the side, ending with Inuyasha on top of her.  This began another bout of rolling and surprised faces.  Miroku stood by the door… well; actually, he was on the floor, tears in his eyes, laughing harder than ever before.  

Finally, Inuyasha decided he could take no more of this.  He wrapped his free arm around Kagome and pulled her close to him.  Her heart was beating wildly, though not quite as quickly as his.  Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in her warm scent, just enjoying the feeling of her body close to his.  

Kagome couldn't understand what was happening.  She could hear Miroku's laughter somewhere in the background of her mind, but couldn't quite perceive the kindness Inuyasha was generating as he held her so gently.  She felt her wrist lift up and watched as Inuyasha's claw glinted and sliced carefully through the fabric.  No longer were they tied together.  Still, Kagome couldn't bring herself to move away from him.  They may not be tied together physically, but in spirit she could almost feel the ropes binding them.   

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, rubbing her face gently.  He leaned back and gazed into her eyes.  His hand, unaccustomed to its new freedom, brushed accidentally across her chest and ruined their moment as Kagome shrieked and leapt backward.

"_Inuyasha_!" she shouted, grabbed a blanket from the fray, jumped over Miroku, whose sides were about to split with laughter, and ran down the hall.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

            Kaede pressed a light, cool cloth to the patient's head, looking over her shoulder as she heard strange thumps.  Kagome, naked save her undergarments, streaked past the broken door, a towel flying out behind her like a cape, screaming at the top of her voice.  Shocked, Kaede almost keeled over as Inuyasha thumped past, shouting Kagome's name and trying unsuccessfully to pull on more acceptable clothing.  The procession didn't stop there as Miroku stumbled by the doorway, gasping and clutching his sides, weakly protesting the speed of his companions and missing the "show." 

            Still perplexed, Kaede turned to her patient who had fainted dead away at the strange occurrences just outside her door.   

            "I can't believe they can _travel _together…" Kaede mumbled as she heard another scream and a loud crash, followed by the longest stream of "SitSitSitSit!" Kaede had ever heard in her entire lifetime.  "Here we go…" she muttered and turned back to the patient.        

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Okay, a little uplifting humor for us all there! Ah, yes, Kagome AND Inuyasha have survived! But… What about Kagome's despair? Shall it resurface in the next chapter? You bet! And this doesn't seem too good for Kagome's and Inuyasha's relationship does it?  I'm so evil.  I love it.  Review and I'll have the next chapter up sooner!! Let's hear how you liked my pathetic stab at humor! 


	9. Chapter Eight

The Scent of Despair

Written by Catrina Winner

Author's Notes: Sorry that this chapter took so long to come out.  I finally finished finals, though I had some seriously not-so-good grades when the whole thing was said and done.  I don't know why 'cause I studied! Really, I did! That's why there was no new posting! Anyway, no more complaining from me.   Anyway, I wish to thank every wonderful person out there that has reviewed my fanfic, because every time I see a new one, my whole day gets better!  So, please, keep reviewing and here's the next chapter!  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Chapter Eight

            For the first time in many weeks, the traveling companions had settled down to a comfortably large meal.  They surrounded Kaede's enormous table, joined by Kaede herself, a few young assistants, and the two of patients that were able to walk.  

Everyone tore into the food as soon as the servant's placed it down.  For most of them, this was the first warm meal they had eaten for weeks.  The rain that had plagued their travels prevented them from starting a fire, forcing any food eaten to be cold and damp.  The feast that was prepared for them here was devoured as if none would ever eat something so delicious again.  

Far into the meal, Sango tilted her head in Kagome's direction to see how she was doing.  The demons were very competitive and did not leave much room for a tired, sick woman to get in.  When she saw Kagome kneeling uncomfortably on the mats laid out for them, holding her stomach in pain, she could not hold back a small gasp.  Miroku, who had somehow managed to seat himself next to Sango, looked up at her stifled outburst in surprise.  

            "Is there something wrong, Sango?" he asked, pausing in the frenzied feeding of his starvation.  Her black hair caught the light as she looked up abruptly, noting the concerned tone in the monk's voice.  

            Trying not to alarm anyone else around the table, Sango gestured in Kagome's general direction.  Miroku's eye slipped over everyone within the circle of Sango's wave, finally coming to rest on Kagome's doubled over figure.  Using his monk-like calm, Miroku leapt up with a loud yelp, bringing everyone's attention onto him and pointed a shaky finger at the girl.  

            "Kagome's dying!!" shrieked Shippo, and promptly began jumping up and down on a shocked Inuyasha's head, crying.  

            With what little willpower Kagome still obtained, she forced herself to sit up normally and give them all a weak smile.   She rested her hands in her lap, reaching carefully for the chopsticks, which she held over the small amount of rice before dropping them back on the table and glancing over at the rest of her companions, who were, apparently, still waiting to hear if she was about to die or not.

            With another thin smile, Kagome rested all their fears for a moment, "I'm not going to die, Shippo." The fox kitsune let out a loud, happy squeal and clambered over to curl up in her lap.  This caused the girl obvious pain, though she tried desperately to hide it from the others.  Inuyasha heaved Shippo off her lap by his tail and snarled at him.  The dark look in the hanyou's eyes shocked the small demon into silence.  

            "Leave Kagome alone," Inuyasha snapped.  Shippo nodded and was dropped mercifully into a large bowl of soup.  This action angered Shippo, but he was intelligent enough not to challenge the larger dog demon, simply crawling from the food and dripping his way out of the room.  As long as Kagome was safe, there was no reason for him to stay and get thrown against any more walls.  

             No one noticed Shippo's quick retreat.  Their eyes were still lying heavily on Kagome, and now Inuyasha, who had quickly rushed to her side.  He could smell her scent, stronger then usual, mingled with his blood-scent, though it was already half gone.  He immediately knew what was going on by her smell alone.  Standing tiredly, Inuyasha looked towards the rest of the worried group.  

            "It's the final stage of the Sacred Blood Rite.  She's losing the blood I gave her," he flexed his arm slightly, noticing his power was returning to him.  "I'll bring Kagome back to her room.  By morning she should be fine," he said, lifting the pained girl in his arms.  

            "There is no danger in losing the blood?" Kaede questioned, curious of the rite that was so shrouded in mystery.

            "There is danger in anything that has to do with a demon," Inuyasha stated darkly, and turned away.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            Kagome's eyes fluttered open and were quickly assaulted by dancing sunbeams.  Hunger announced itself loudly from her stomach, and she forced her eyes open, against the light.  She was back in the room she had first awoken in with Inuyasha.  Recalling that day, those moments, a light blush spilled across her cheeks.  Kagome pulled her knees up against her chest and looked out around the room.  There was nothing changed, save the herbs that had rested on the low table were gone.  A small noise came from behind her, and Kagome turned around, only slightly surprised to see Inuyasha asleep, leaning against the wall, his head resting on the Tetsusaiga.  

            The light played across his features, lighting on his hair and a single fang that had slipped from his lips.  Even with the fang exposed as it was, Kagome couldn't help but think how innocent Inuyasha appeared.  He must have slept the entire night there, watching over her.  The soft ears adorning the top of his head swiveled towards her, listening, and Kagome giggled.  Even at rest, those ears never stopped moving.  

            Pushing away the several blankets that were twisted around her, Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha, smiling still as she watched his ears.  She reached up a hand and touched one of them softly.  Inuyasha's lips curved up into a smile.  Kagome positioned herself directly in front of his slumped figure so she could rub both his ears at one time.  Not bothering to worry about what he would do when he awoke, Kagome continued her massage.  

            Somewhere is his half dream state, Inuyasha could feel Kagome there with him, rubbing his ears and smiled.  His eyes opened for a single moment before the glaring sun burned into them.  Slowly, wishing to see Kagome, Inuyasha carefully tried to reopen his eyes with less damage to them that they had received before.  When he became adjusted to the light, Inuyasha saw Kagome's face, very close to his, looking at him questioningly.  He rewarded her with a large, toothy grin before realizing what he did.  Kagome was startled by the rather warm welcome when she had been expecting quite the opposite.  

            "Do you feel better?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.  Kagome looked at him, again shocked by the kind glimmer in his eyes.  

            "I...  Yes, I feel fine.  Thank you for saving me, Inuyasha," Kagome replied, backing up slightly.  She knew that this conversation would get them nowhere, so she quickly changed the subject.  "Is there any food around here?" 

            The mention of food brightened the dog hanyou and he began slamming his fist against the wall.  At Kagome's shocked look he gave her another lopsided grin and said, "Kaede's room." 

            "Oh..." Kagome nodded.  Like that was supposed to explain anything at all.  A moment later the door swung open, and an angry Miroku stomped in.  

            "What do you thin - Oh hello, Kagome.  It is nice to see you up again.  Feeling better I presume?" Miroku asked kindly.

"Why, yes, actually I'm-" Kagome began before she was very rudely interrupted.  

            "Of course she's fine.  We're hungry.  Go fetch us something to eat and hurry up!" Inuyasha snarled.  Miroku held onto whatever amazing amount of patience he had and smiled thinly.  

            "Inuyasha, perhaps you should bring in your own food or have a more qualified servant do so.  Please do not believe that I will stoop to that level.  I'm sure a great half demon such as yourself would find no shame in walking to the kitchens and bringing food for his mate," Miroku stated.  

            Inuyasha was not at all pleased in this turn of power.  "No more than you would yourself, monk.  Besides, isn't it a monk's duty to serve the people? Well, these people are hungry!" he snapped.  

            Miroku sighed wearily.  "You mean, 'This person is hungry.' One of our conversationalists seems to have given up on your horrid manners and left us to fight our own battles."

            "What?" Inuyasha glanced around the room, vexed to discover Kagome was no longer there.  _She must have gone to the kitchens by herself!_ he thought.  Miroku simply stared at the hanyou, waiting for the inevitable.  

            "This is your fault!" Inuyasha said, turning, once again, on Miroku.  The monk wondered what he had even done to deserve such strange companions.  

            "It is no fault of mine that the lady tired of our trivial word battles and left.  She made up her mind on her own."

            "If _you_ hadn't started the argument and just brought in our food like I ordered, she wouldn't have had to listen to "word battles" or anything like that!" 

            Miroku retaliated, and soon the entire house was filled with their voices, one calm and reasonable, the other loud and demanding.  Kagome ate a small breakfast and left to find Sango.  Instead, she ran into Kaede, who had some rather disheartening news for her.  

            "Ah, Kagome.  You are well?" 

            Kagome wished people would stop asking her that.  She twisted a strand of her hair around a finger.  "I'm fine," she stated quietly.  

            Kaede looked around the dirt-encrusted village, where peasants worked to rebuild everything the floods had damaged.  It would be years for the entire area to be in the working order it had been before.  Perhaps they would never again achieve the comfortable homes the people had once lived and worked in.  It was a hard consequence of living, but the rains were merciless and unforgiving.  

            "Kagome, I cannot hide the truth from you.  We do not have much time.  Demons everywhere are massing to attack our village and steal the completed Shikon Jewel.  Apparently none of them realize that our homes were so badly damaged, or they would have already made their attack, knowing we could not put up enough of a fight to save the Jewel.  It must be purified, and you must do it.  I can only give you three days to rest, and then you must give it your wish.  And, may I remind you Kagome, no one has ever heard of a happy ending from this Jewel.  You must tell me, what are you going to ask of it?" 

            Kagome shrugged.  "Kaede...  I'm not quite sure yet, but I promise it will make things better in this world.  I'm sure I can make the right wish since our time ended up so well off.  It will come to me when I need it the most," she said, quietly.  

            Kaede looked over at her.  "Yes, perhaps you are correct.  Are you going to return to your world when your wishes are completed? Or, perhaps, will you remain here with us? There are no guarantees that the purified Shikon Jewel will be able to transport you between worlds as this one can," Kaede warned.  

            A dusty wind blew across the area, making Kagome cough lightly.  "I'm going back to live with my family.  I already discussed it with the others, and they think it's for the best.  There is no way I could live here in this strange world.  I'm far too used to my modern life..." she paused.  "Though I will miss you all...  I hope I'll still be able to travel back and forth.  Otherwise..." _I'll never see Inuyasha again! He'll be trapped in this time, and I'll have to stay in mine...  But he'll be a full demon then and probably won't even remember who I am..._ she sniffled.  

            "I suggest you say your goodbyes, Kagome.  You only have three days before the purification must be completed," Kaede reminded her.  Kagome blinked back tears.  

            _My...  goodbyes?_

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Well, another chapter completed!  I'm typing in the dark right now...  On a really old "laptop" that takes ten minutes and eleven seconds to save.   I timed it.  It's 1:58 in the morning.  Please, PLEASE review.  I'm very sorry this chapter took so long to come out, but there SHOULD be one more out before Thursday of this very week, since I'll be gone for a whole week after that.   Actually, we're helping my grandparents move, so I MAY have time to write, and I may not.  But no access to a computer either way.  Anyway, I would love to have your input on my story, so review, review!!!  Also, I have the entire rest of story thought out, and the next chapter will contain Kagome saying her goodbyes to everyone.   Chapter Preview: A day spent with all her greatest friends before she must lose them forever.  And a single day spent wholly with Inuyasha.  But, will she be able to tell him what he really means to her?! {Yeah, I know, I suck at gripping chapter previews...} Hey, does anyone read these long authors notes?? 


	10. Chapter Nine

The Scent of Despair

Written by Catrina Winner

Author's Notes: Well, I DID promise to put out this chapter before Thursday.  C'mon you guys, help me break 100 reviews! We're so close!  That would make my summer break shine.  Anyway, I filled in all the plot holes and typed it all up, so I know exactly how long the story will be, where it's going, and everything in between.   I even know if it will be a happy ending or not.  For those of you that want to know if it ends well, e-mail me and I'll tell you: Yes, it has a happy ending, or, No, it doesn't.  But, you don't get to know anything in between.  And, lemme tell you, we're not even into the second major half of my story yet! Hope all my reader's like plot twists…  On another up note, because I have my plot line done, I'm going to bargain with all you reader's out there! I really want to break 100 reviews.  When I get back in a week or so of living without a computer, I'll check my reviews.  If I broke my goal, the person who did it will get special thanks from me in the next author's note, and a chance to know any ONE thing about the plot.  {i.e.  Do Kagome and Inuyasha end up together? What does Kagome wish for?} Stuff like that.  I'll answer any ONE question.  That, AND, I'll have a new chapter out within 24 hours of my return.  Maybe even TWO chapters.  Wouldn't that be great? Yeah! So, let's break 100 reviews!

{That was one looooong author's note…} 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Chapter Nine

            _Thump! _ Inuyasha flopped over on his other side, tired from his watch over Kagome the day before.  

            _Thump!_  He opened a single, golden eye, trying to figure out where that noise was coming from.  Obviously nowhere near his head, but his sensitive demon ears could hear it easily, wherever it was originating from.  

            _Thump!_  With a loud snarl, Inuyasha leapt upward.  In the inky darkness of the hut, he turned swiftly towards the noise, causing him to slam into a wall.  Gracefully done, but still rather painful.  

            _Thump!_  In pain and angered, Inuyasha slammed open the door and stomped out into the hall.  Everything was silent as he knocked doors in, stared at the sleeping occupants, and moved on.  Finally, something told him that the thumping did not come from inside the perimeter, but, rather, far outside the house and down the hill it resided on.  

            Following the loud noises, the hanyou's eyes were met with a peculiar sight.  Kagome, dressed in her usual strange clothing, was on the roof of one of the buildings, holding an odd weapon in her hand.  She was beating it on the roof repeatedly, with many sharp, glittering objects lying next to her and stuck in her mouth.  

            The darkness lay heavy around Inuyasha as he tried to figure out what was going on and why Kagome was attacking a roof, of all things.  It briefly occurred to him that she may be possessed by a demon, but he threw that thought out.  What demon would possess a human and make her fight against a half destroyed roof? It was night, and night was made for sleeping.  Glancing up at the sky, his nose twitching slightly, Inuyasha decided there was still at least an hour before dawn would arrive.  

            That cleared up for him, Inuyasha leapt up onto the roof, walking calmly over towards Kagome.  She looked up when she heard his soft feet hit, and smiled warmly.  It had been a long time since Inuyasha had been on the receiving end of one of her smiles, and, of course, he tried to be above it all, as it was his nature.  A few seconds later, halfway to Kagome, he fell halfway through the roof.  Still trying to show Kagome her smile had no affect on him at all, Inuyasha pulled himself out, and proceeded to flip himself over backwards and roll off the side of the hut.  Kagome's worried eyes peered over the edge of the roof after him.  

            She spit the funny-looking things into her hand and called down to him, "Inuyasha! Are you all right?" He pulled himself off the ground, dusting off his kimono, and snarled.  

            "Of course, wench!" he snapped.  Kagome rolled her eyes and turned back to thumping with the object, shoving the little things back into her mouth after warning him to be more careful.  He jumped back up next to her, and moved gracefully around any holes in the roof, stopping next to her.  

            "What are you doing up here?" he asked, poking at the strange material she held in her hand.  It was too blunt to be a sword or dagger and it seemed to be very heavy, the only purpose it had appearing to be slamming very small daggers into the wood.  

            Kagome noticed Inuyasha's strange looks directed towards her hammer, so she pulled the nails out of her mouth again and shook her head.  "It's a hammer, Inuyasha, and I'm putting these nails into the roof to hold it up better."

            Hammer… Nails… Those words sounded familiar to Inuyasha, but he had never before seen a hammer made out of sword-like materials.  The metal infused into it must make it stronger.  The nails were made from the same material, not wood like he was accustomed to.  Rarely were nails used in building, and never before had he viewed these strange metal items.  

            "I'm trying to help Kaede out a bit by fixing up this orphanage.  The village really needs it back in working order because several children have been coming from other villages that were completely destroyed by the rain.  I'm trying to repair this roof since the rest of the building is scheduled to be done today," she smiled, leaning back.  "It's best to work just before dawn and right before it gets too dark.  That way you won't get too hot!" 

            Inuyasha blinked in confusion.  Since when did Kagome get so helpful? 

            "Feh," he retorted and jumped back off the roof, climbing back to Kaede's temporary home.  His curiosity had been satisfied, and all he wanted now was his well-deserved sleep.  

Kaede was awake and moving around busily when he entered the home, a sure sign that sleeping was over, and the time to work had begun again.  Inuyasha cursed his bad luck, but allowed himself to be pushed over to Miroku and out the door, towards the woods.  Miroku had his staff in hand and was mumbling unhappily.  

"They expect us to work after we travel _all _the way over here, with no food for breakfast! We saved the Shikon Jewel, but does that mean we get fed? No! It's, 'wake up, Miroku, you and Inuyasha are going to gather more wood for the villagers.' Why can't those stupid villagers get their own wood for their homes? I didn't make it rain! I'm hungry!!" he stomped ahead of Inuyasha, who followed him, bored.  This day was not shaping up to look like a good one.  Not at all… 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            The midday sun burned down onto the backs of the workers.  They were all pulling away from their duties for a long lunch break.  The day's heat had risen beyond what they had seen for years, and not even the strongest men dared to work in it.  Sango and the other village women wandered around, carrying large packs of bread, water, and meat for the men.  Sango was mumbling much like her counterpart Miroku had been early, cursing anyone who asked her for food.  Demon hunters were certainly not serving maids.  

            She felt slightly better when she noticed several of the larger men trying to corner Inuyasha and tie him up to a cart so he could haul wood faster.  Inuyasha, on the other hand, was not about to be tied up to any sled-like contraptions, and claimed he could carry wood quite fine without it.  The men were not partial to believe him, but laid off as three young women brought over fresh bread and offered it to them.  

            Inuyasha took double his share, but no one questioned him.  Not many people would speak up against a hanyou, even if he did claim to be friendly.  They were even happier that they said nothing when he bounded off towards the orphanage again.  

            Kagome was still on the roof, which looked a lot better than it had just a few hours before.  Just as Inuyasha suspected, she was not resting like most of the villagers were, but was trying to continue working.  Her pace had slowed down as the sun had risen to its higher points.  He frowned as she put the hammer down and ran a hand across her forehead, breathing heavily.  

"Here," he said and shoved the food at her.  She looked up, startled, but any surprise soon melted away when she saw Inuyasha holding out the small bit of lunch for her.  

"Thanks!" she said and took it from him, sitting down and beginning to eat.  Inuyasha watched her for a moment, ignoring his own food.  

"You shouldn't be working so hard," he said quietly.  Kagome blinked and looked over at him.

"What?"

"You shouldn't be trying to help so much! It's too hot out here and you'll hurt yourself!" Inuyasha repeated, an edge of irritation in his voice.  

"I'm just trying to work as hard as everyone else, Inuyasha.  I was hoping I could be more than the girl who detected shards for everyone all the time, and make the children around here smile.  A lot of the surrounding villages were totally destroyed and these kids have nowhere to go.  I just want to help," she replied quickly.

Inuyasha growled in disgust.  "Well, if you get sick again from working in the sun, we won't be able to summon the Jewel's power and make our wishes! No more working for you!" he snapped.  

Kagome scowled.  "See? That's all I am! Just someone who can use the power of the Shikon Jewel! Well, I _want _to work, and I will!" she finished.  

"No!" Inuyasha retorted.  

"Yes!" Kagome shouted.  

"NO!"

"YES!" 

"NO!"

"SIT!" _Thump!_ Kagome brushed off her skirt and looked through the rather large hole Inuyasha had created.  "I'll be fixing this hole you made, if you need me!" she said and smiled sweetly before nailing a large board over half the opening.  

"Stupid girl," Inuyasha mumbled, walking back to the woods.  He cast a glance over his shoulder and saw Kagome working again, and slowly shook his head.  Why had she suddenly decided to work so hard? It wasn't as if she was leaving soon… His thoughts trailed off and Inuyasha frowned.  _She had better not try and leave us all behind…_ he thought quietly to himself.  

Letting his guard down around the same cart was not quite the best idea, however, as six men leapt out and slung a very strong harness around his neck, latching it into place.  They were rewarded with Inuyasha charging after them, the wood behind him being pulled quickly as he raced in hot pursuit of the men that had so belittled him.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Well, as always, please review, and remember my offer to anyone who hits the 100th review.  E-mail me with your question, and, please, take your time.  My e-mail is catwinner@earthlink.net.  I'll be looking forward to answering your question and telling all those who want to know if it will be a happy ending or not.  The next two chapters will be a lot of fun to write, and even more fun to read {I hope}.  One's mostly humor, though there will be serious undertones, and the second chapter will be composed fully of… FLUFF!!  Inuyasha/Kagome fluff to boot! E-mail me with any questions! 


	11. Chapter Ten

The Scent of Despair

Written by Catrina Winner

Author's Notes: NEW CONTEST!  Whoever hits the next review in the power of ten {120, 130, 140, etc…} will get to ask ANY question they want about the story, and I will answer it.  Anyone.  

I'm back from Florida.  I'm tired, I have jetlag, yet, because I love my fans so much, I'm putting the final touches on these fanfics so they will all have something to review.  Because I know how much you all love to review.  

Anyway, read and enjoy! {And review!! : )}

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Chapter Ten

Inuyasha stared balefully in Kagome's direction.  The girl was already up and awake in these early hours, even with the lack of sleep that she attained, wishing rather to stay up on that blasted roof until long after the civil people had gone to their beds, realizing that if they couldn't see anything, it would be pointless to work.  Kagome, however, apparently harbored a different opinion, deciding blindness in the dark at a very high height wasn't important.  So she stayed, hammering away, until well after the moonrise came and went.  Inuyasha had remained awake as long as she did, watching her, made wary with visions of her tumbling from the roof.  He stayed with her, though she did not know it, the entire time she worked, watching her work silently from afar.  

Even with the lack of sleep, Kagome was already assisting in kitchen duties Inuyasha repeatedly deemed unfit for a young Miko.  She dutifully ignored him and scrubbed floors, washed dishes, and helped the young girls cook the entire village's breakfast meal.  With the other women, Kagome even went so far as to wander around with a basket under one arm, and a pitcher held in her hand, serving the working men.  Inuyasha had sprung down to the ground next to her and, with his usual subtle manners, demanded to know what the hell she was doing.  It had erupted into another early morning battle, one the townspeople steered away from.  Only the hungriest ventured near Kagome and the quarreling dog hanyou, pausing only long enough to snatch food from the basket before racing away.  Inuyasha was unable to understand why a Miko of such high standing would wish to lower herself to hauling large amounts of food around for lower humans.

"Because I want to help!" she had replied, angrily.  "You don't care anyway! Leave me alone, I have work to do!!" Kagome snapped.  Not one to be easily pushed away, Inuyasha followed after her, looking like a kicked puppy.

"But I _do_ care, Kagome!" he had whined, freezing Kagome in her place.  It took Inuyasha a moment to realize what he had said, and not wanting to appear out of the ordinary, he added an extra sentence to his declaration.  "If you get hurt, what will happen to the Jewel?" 

Kagome turned frowning eyes upon Inuyasha, eyes that had not filled with tears, luckily, and she shook her head.  "The Jewel will be fine.  I'm not going to get hurt bringing these people their food, Inuyasha," she said, coolly, trying to avoid the curious stares from the passerbyers and left, noting proudly that the people had gathered their courage and were approaching her for their well-earned breakfast.  

The hanyou frowned again as he recalled the exchange.  It was not unlike him to destroy the perfect bonding moments.  _But so many people were watching! _ he pointed out to himself.  There was nothing he could have done.  It was just a natural reaction to shake off any kind comments he would give to Kagome when others were around.  There was no help for it, and was a habit that could only be broken by time and patience.  A lot of patience.  

She had returned when the morning was still young, and the sun was just pulling itself over the trees, and, smiling brightly {though this smile was not directed at Inuyasha, much to his disappointment}, joined her friends for breakfast.  It was quite like every other breakfast she had ever eaten with these comrades.  Inuyasha stared into the distance, eating, though making no motions to show he even noticed what was going into his mouth.  It was a normal sulking position for him.  Miroku was sneaking glances towards Sango, and, whenever he thought she didn't notice him, his hand would leave the comfort of the food and wander towards her.  Seconds later, however, the monk would discover that Sango did, indeed, see him, and oversized boomerangs certainly hurt when they smashed into one's skull repeatedly.  Shippo alternated from leaping up and down in Kagome's lap to cramming food in his mouth.  All the servants and Kagome thought these actions were absolutely adorable, much to Inuyasha's disgust.  Kirara sat between Sango and Kaede, looking dignified and dangerous as only a tiny cat demon could.  

The meal over, and the table cleared away, everyone began the heavy after meal silence, in which many things were pondered.  Kagome would be leaving soon, though only two people there knew when it was to take place.  The dismay that her leaving in three days would have shocked the others, so Kagome and Kaede opted for silence and sad surprise.  Shippo was mulling over the dark reasons of why he never got as much of the food that everyone else did.  Miroku and Sango were both wondering why they just didn't get together, though Sango's thoughts were slightly altered and more in a PG state of mind.  Inuyasha was just brooding, wondering why Kagome was mean to him.  Kirara was thinking about Sango and flying in the air.  She liked flying.  

During this time, the most one can get out of another is a lot of staring.  Kagome was usually the first to give up her battle with the mind, and would stand, excuse herself as any polite Miko would, and leave the room, mumbling to herself.  This time was no different, save for the fact there were no mumblings, just a dark look of sadness etched across her features.  

On her way out, no one looked up, and she took her normal route to the only door.  Inuyasha had switched his normal seating with Miroku, and Kagome absentmindedly tweaked one of his ears when she wandered by.  It startled him, but no one seemed to notice, not even the Miko herself.  Inuyasha leapt up and managed to knock over the table in his surprise, but just turned and clumped out; annoyed with the sudden stirring of feelings and the rush of a blush to his cheeks that Kagome had created.

 She was outside, staring at the burning sun like a lost soul when he passed by the door.  Pausing, Inuyasha swallowed and looked at the young girl.  A gentle breeze carried her scent to him.  

Despair.

Her despair was back, and it bogged down her lovely smell heavier than before.  Quietly, he stepped out next to her, his ears twitching.  She didn't notice him there until he rested a heavy, clawed hand on her shoulder, looking in the same direction she was, trying to see whatever it was she was seeing.  There was nothing there but a few washed-out fields and hardworking villagers.  

He swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke, "What do you see Kagome?"

She looked at him, and he immediately noticed the change in her scent.  It had become richer, more carefree; as if she were trying to hide the sadness from him and block him out, keep him from recognizing her emotions.  

"People… working…" she said, slowly, testing to see how much he had noticed.  

"Of course," he dropped his hand and chanced a look at her.  She was staring at him, and met his eyes when they were turned.  

"Inuyasha… would you…" Kagome paused, and broke the eye contact, favoring the view of the tired men toiling away under the early morning sun to the confusion in the golden pools.  

"Would I what?" he asked, trying not to sound too callous.  It had been a long time since he had tried to understand, with his mind racing for answers at the same moment.  He had to figure out what was causing her so much pain… Her scent was desperate, but he didn't know what it called out for.  With a deep breath, Kagome again chanced a look at the hanyou.

"Tomorrow, Inuyasha, would you meet me behind the shrine? I…" she paused again, and Inuyasha could sense her uncertainty.  

"Fine," he said, and turned back towards the house.  It took all the willpower he had not to turn around and look back at Kagome, whose eyes were staring at his retreating back in surprise.  She had never thought he would agree to meet her so easily.  Somehow, Inuyasha was surprised too, but he sensed something was bothering her, and, perhaps she would reveal the reasons behind it if he agreed to visit with her.  Perhaps.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

A few hours shy of noon found Kagome cautiously approaching Miroku with a japamala* clutched in her hands.  He turned and smiled when she stopped by him.  

"Miroku," she began with a smile, "these are for you.  They're made of sandalwood!" Trying to be bright and cheerful, Kagome dropped the beads in Miroku's good hand and watched as he sniffed them, then broke into a large smile of his own.  

"They're real! They must have cost quite a lot! Thank you dearly, Lady Kagome!" The monk opened him arms and enveloped Kagome in a large hug, something she was not prepared for.  Miroku took the gift as a sign that heaven was smiling upon him.  He snatched Kagome's hands and studied her face.  

"My Lady, would you bear my child?" he asked, trying to appear innocent, even as the boomerang smacked against his skull from behind him.  Rubbing his head, he turned to a distraught Sango.  

"Miroku! What in the world do you think you're doing?!" she demanded.  Both the monk and the Miko looked confused.  "Why are you asking her _twice?_ You _know_ she will _never_ answer "yes" because, as even _you_ can see, I'm sure, she belongs to Inu–" She paused "I mean… You… uh… You never even asked me _once_!" she quickly recovered, leaving Kagome a bright red and Miroku hopeful.

"Dear Sango!" he said and jumped up to take her hands.  "Would you please bear my child?" 

Sango blinked.  She looked over at Kagome, who was trying desperately to rub the blush off her cheeks.  Then she leveled her gaze on Miroku, realizing this may be the only chance she got to admit what she felt.  

"Miroku, is that a marriage preposition?" she said, keeping her voice cool as her mind screamed.

"Well, uh… If you want it to be," answered the ever-hopeful monk.  

"Would you swear off all other women?" Sango asked, still looking him squarely in the eye.

"To marry you? I… well…" the ever steady priest began to blush ever so slightly.  "I… guess…" he said haltingly.  Sango broke into a radiant grin and leapt up, twining her arms around Miroku's neck.

"Then, yes! I _will_ bear your child!"

"YA-"

"AFTER we're married."

"y..."

Kagome looked up to see the two of them giggling and jumping up and down.  She had heard everything, but had kept rubbing at the long-gone blush as an excuse not to look up.  Her cheeks hurt and were slightly reddened, but Kagome had more important things to think about.  

"Perfect!! Sango, this is perfect!!" she chirped.  Sango and Miroku stopped leaping up and down to look at her oddly.  "Come with me?  Just for a moment?" she added, when she saw the crestfallen look on Miroku's face at having his new bride-to-be taken away so quickly.  "Miroku, why don't you tell Inuyasha your happy news? This will only take a moment…" she said, smiling brightly.  Miroku raced off, not thinking how much the hanyou would care, glowing with happiness.  Sango bounced over to Kagome, smiling enormously.  

The two females rushed back to Kaede's home, where Kagome settled down by her large bag.  "Listen, Sango.  Don't ask me where I got this from, because it was more of a gift then anything… But I want you to have it.  I was afraid that Miroku wouldn't ask you in time, and I would end up giving it to you with no reason behind it," Kagome finished, and with a large flourish she pulled a snowy white wedding kimono from her backpack, neatly wrapped in tissue paper, and dropped it into Sango's stunned hands.  

"Kagome…" she said, but instead of struggling for words to express her gratitude, Sango simply threw her arms around the other girl and hugged her tightly.  "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!" she said softly, smiling.  

Kagome shrugged, wishing she wouldn't have to leave and could stay to see Sango in the kimono.  

Sango was not one to be easily fooled.  She took Kagome's chin in her hand and settled her gaze onto Kagome's eyes.  "Why are you so sad? I've noticed you haven't been yourself lately, and so has Inuyasha, though he wouldn't admit it.  I may not be your greatest confidant, but you know that I'm trustworthy." 

Kagome smiled.  "Sango, I would trust you with my life.  It's nothing important… Just… I'm leaving soon," she said quietly.  "And I don't think I'll be coming back." Sango looked shocked, but Kagome continued.  "I'm going to purify the Shikon Jewel with my wish, set things in order, and… I thought about this for a long time Sango, so don't try and talk me out of it.  Having me leave will hurt us all, but it's for the best in the end.  I have to take care of my family and the shrine and I wasn't… I wasn't meant to live here, in your time, with these people.  I do consider you to be like family to me… But, well… My real… my real family is in a different world, a different time…" she brushed away a tear, sniffling.  Kagome refused to break down, already having promised herself that she would remain strong.  

"What about Inuyasha?" Sango said, her voice so low Kagome almost didn't catch the sentence.  

"Inuyasha…" Kagome winced and sighed.  The tears rushed back at the thought of leaving the hanyou forever.  "I don't know… I don't know… I'm giving him this!" she said suddenly, and flung a large, weighted charm into Sango's open palm.  The other woman studied the strange kanji inscribed onto the rock, then glanced questioningly at Kagome, who was blushing and looking away.  

"It means 'love'," she mumbled.  Sango smiled and handed it back to her.  

"I think he would like that.  Are you going to tell him what it means?" she asked.  Kagome shook her head.  They both sat in the room for a long time before Miroku burst in.  He noticed a tear slip from Kagome's eye and the pendent she clutched to her chest, but he then saw the wedding kimono lying in Sango's lap, which took precedence over what other thoughts he had.  He lifted the woman up and swung her in a large circle, laughing.  The two of them left, Sango casting only a single glance over her shoulder at Kagome, who was already smiling and gathering up gifts for the remainder of the group.  

_Trying to stay strong… _Sango thought.  _Good girl, Kagome._

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The late afternoon sun streamed through the window.  The entire group lounged around the room after a filling dinner Kagome and the other girls had prepared for them.  Shippo was bouncing again, though this time it was much slower, as he studiously tried to capture the skill of the kendama** Kagome had given him.  Kaede was out, arranging the vast amount of modern healing medicines from Kagome.  Kirara stretched out at her mistress's feet, munching on kitty treats from the future, very content and quite pleased with herself.  The room was warm and comforting, and Inuyasha was glaring again.

_Feh.__  She gives everyone else a thing, but not me.  Well,' _he thought, the mood brightening slightly as he caught her watching him, _'maybe she'll give me mine tomorrow. _He moved and sat next to her, not protesting when she dropped her head onto his shoulder and stared into the dying flames of the fire.  _Or more of this.__  Yeah… That would be just fine…_

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Well, how'd you like it?! There should be another FUFFY chapter coming out VERY soon, so keep an eye out for it.  Congratulations to whitewingeddragon1 for hitting the 100th review!! Whoever wins the next part of my contest, e-mail me with your question, because I probably won't have a chance to notify you and inform you of your winnings.  So, before you review, go see if you won!  I'll be looking out for those reviews, and e-mails!!   __

*A japamala is the earliest form of prayer beads; one a priest could attach a mantra {repeated prayer} to.

**A kendama is a toy to sharpen hand/eye coordination.  It is a ball with a string attached, and one tries to get it in the cup.  VERY hard to do, and can drive one insane.


	12. Chapter Eleven

The Scent of Despair

Written by Catrina Winner

Author's Notes: Well, I'm back, right around the same time fanfiction.net lives again.  Good timing, is it not?  Strangely enough, I did NOT want to write the fluff in this chapter {dang writer's block} but rather something more violent.  Of course, the writer's block really didn't allow for that either, but I managed to complete the prologue for my new Escaflowne fic.  I think it will be well liked.  Anyway, I managed to gather up a little inspiration and roll out one of the longest chapter yet.  Funny how that works out, isn't it? I've written up the outlines for the rest of the chapters in this fic.  I hope you'll all stick around for the grand finale, Chapter Twenty-Five! Yes, I know it's a long way to go, but I promise you will not be disappointed in the end and I will not abandon this fic, no matter how tired or bored of it I become.  That's all… Go read! {And review…} 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Chapter Eleven

Inuyasha looked down from his high perch in the tree when he heard a soft rustling and a slightly pained yelp.  Recognizing the voice and the gentle scent that floated up after it, he parted a few branches and came face-to-face with a tired looking Kagome.  Even the dark of the night couldn't hide her dazzling smile as she noticed he was above her.  

"Inuyasha!!" she greeted.  The hanyou blinked.  

"Kagome… What are you doing out here? It's the middle of the night!" 

"I know…" Kagome began, struggling to get up on the same level he was at.  "But, I couldn't sleep and it was so hot inside Kaede's hut… Besides," she said slowly, "I… wanted to see you again…" Inuyasha bent down and lifted her up carefully so she was seated on the branch facing him.  

"You wanted to see me?" he questioned.  "Why?"

Kagome shrugged and smiled.  "I don't know…" she said, trying not to give away any of the turmoil she felt raging and twisting inside of her.  Inuyasha snorted and looked off to her right side.  

"Well, you're here," he stated, bored.  Inuyasha tried not to meet her eyes, in fear that she would see the emotions beneath his own gold pools.  Kagome sighed and nodded.  

"Um… Inuyasha?" she said abruptly.  

"Hn?" he looked up at her for the first time and watched as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and peered towards the ground which suddenly seemed a lot farther down then it had when she was climbing up.  

"How can you sleep up here?!" she asked, teetering on the skinny branch.  Inuyasha rolled his eyes and gathered her up in his arms, leaning back against the tree trunk.  

"Like this," he said quietly and closed his eyes.  Perhaps now he could sleep.  Kagome blinked, surprised, but curled closer to the hanyou and yawned, finding that elusive sleep was now within her reach.    

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Kagome stirred and opened her eyes.  Something painfully sharp was digging into her back, and she shifted, wondering why she was outside in the early dawn.  A small memory of the night before jangled at the edge of her mind and the Miko smiled.  A quick look around proved she was not high in the tree anymore, but rather seated semi-comfortably on the hard, damp ground.  Inuyasha was nowhere in sight, though Kagome hadn't really expected him to be.

She rose and walked around Kaede's hut.  Miroku was leaning against one of its walls, looking rather sad, one palm cupping his right cheek, which sported a red handprint that was about Sango's size.

"Good morning, Miroku!" Kagome chirped, bending down near him, carefully keeping herself out of arms reach.  

"Maybe for you it is," he mumbled and rubbed his cheek again.  "Sango said to tell you she's bathing in the springs and you should join her when you wake up." The houshi sighed.  

Kagome laughed, knowing what had happened to the unhappy priest.  "Don't worry Miroku! Soon you two will be married!" Miroku mumbled something under his breath.  Inuyasha suddenly appeared around the corner, carrying a small, wrapped parcel in his hands.  He handed it to Kagome, and, despite the usual amount of people around, gave a very small smile she could guess he was hoping only she would notice.

"It's food.  Kaede told me to let you sleep, so we saved you breakfast.  Sango's asked me to tell you-" Kagome broke in with a large grin and a glance over at Miroku.

"To join her at the hot springs when I woke up, right?" Inuyasha peered around at Miroku, noticed the handprint on his cheek, and nodded back at Kagome.  She smiled as brightly as she could and quickly hugged the surprised hanyou, bolting away down the path before either of the two males could react.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            Sango was waiting for Kagome to join her, and the two women climbed into the warm water.  

"Well, it's nice to see you awake! I take it that you didn't get much of a good sleep last night?" Sango greeted Kagome warmly.  The Miko shrugged and settled near her friend.

"Actually… I slept fine, once I figured out where I needed to be," she answered.  Sango nodded understandingly.  

"Yes, I saw you two this morning, in the tree," Sango looked over at Kagome, trying to judge her reaction.  She simply blushed lightly and stirred the water with a finger.  "When did you climb into the tree? You looked asleep when I came in last night."

She shrugged, "I'm not sure.  I think it must have been after midnight, though… Honestly, I haven't been able to sleep well ever since we put this stupid Jewel together," she lifted the Shikon Jewel from her neck and let the chain slide back and forth along her hand.  "I'm just scared that… Well… Everyone has always told me that the Jewel has never given anyone a "happy ending."  I don't know exactly what this happy ending should be, but I have a feeling it won't be what everyone wants."

Sango sighed and leaned back.  "Kagome, the happy ending could apply to anyone.  After you make you're wish, perhaps the entire village will vanish.  That would make a lot of demons happy.  But we wouldn't be… If we were even still alive..." she paused for a moment, thinking.  "But imagine that you wish for the ever happy ending, and it comes true.  Then all the demons would be very upset that the Shikon Jewel has been fully purified and they can never use it again.  I think what I'm trying to make clear to you is the fact that no matter which way things happen, there will always be someone that ends up unhappy.  That's where the Shikon Jewel gets its reputation.  Do you understand?"

Kagome was silent for a long time.  She tilted her head back to look at the sky, puzzling through Sango's explanation.  After several long moments she poked one of her toes above the water and nodded.  "I know what you're trying to tell me, but I still have this bad feeling about whatever is going to happen tomorrow." For a moment Kagome appeared to be thinking, and quite hard.  Finally, she spoke again.  "Sango, do you know how many wishes the Shikon Jewel will grant? I don't know how I'm going to make everyone happy with only one wish, so I'll have to word it carefully.  Ever since things weren't reversed when we destroyed Naraku, I've been trying to figure out how to word a wish, but…" she trailed off and looked towards the other woman.  

"I don't know much more about the wishes then you do, I'm afraid.  Perhaps Kaede will know more.  You could always ask her today… before you spend the day with Inuyasha or whatever you're planning to do," she smiled.  "You're still going to give him that pendent you brought with you, right?"

Kagome grinned and leaned back against a rock.  "Of course I'm going to give the stone to him," she said.  

"Well, are you going to tell him what it means?" Sango wheedled.  

"I… I don't know… Maybe…" she paused again, blushing slightly.  Sango laughed and jumped at the opportunity to tease the other girl.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Miroku sat against the house until Kagome's black hair vanished from sight.  He waited until he could no longer hear her running feet, then looked over at the hanyou.  He was still standing in the same spot, his cheeks slightly rosy as he stared at the place Kagome had vanished in.  An interesting idea began to form in the houshi's mind as he stood up, brushing himself off.  

"Come, Inuyasha," he stated with a rather large and inappropriate grin.  The dog demon looked over at him, the spell broken.  

"What? Go where?" the innocent look on Inuyasha's face was almost enough to make Miroku laugh.  

"We're going to the hot springs!" the monk stated cheerfully, grabbed the hanyou's arm, and preceded to drag him down the path Kagome had gone only a few moments before.  

"What?! Miroku! Do you realize what they'll do to us if we get _near_ them?!" Inuyasha yelped, already imagining the "sits" he would achieve with this mistake.  He tugged slightly back on the hold Miroku had, but not breaking it, for, even as his mind screamed the wrongness of it, and the fact that he would probably not be able to dislodge himself from the ground if they were caught, which was guaranteed in Miroku's company, another side of him was stating that, while she might not realize it fully, she was his, and, if he wanted to sneak in and look at her, what was the big deal? It wasn't as if she wouldn't _want _him to, after all.  

So, against his better judgment and the louder side of his brain, Inuyasha went with the monk.  They both climbed the same tree, not thinking that a single branch may not be able to hold both of them.  They arrived at the more interesting part in the girl's conversation.  Sango was splashing Kagome, who, in turn was splashing back, though trying harder to stay away from the water flying towards her.  Sango was yelling, "You have to tell him! You have to!" and Kagome was simply replying, "I don't know!!" 

Miroku was in heaven.  With all the jumping around and splashing he couldn't even hear the branch splinter slightly.  Inuyasha, on the other hand, was asking himself _why _he had ever come down to this spring with the monk in the first place.  When he heard the branch release an ominous creak, the pressure got too much for him and he leapt down to the soft ground below the tree, hiding behind a thick, and conveniently placed set of bushes.  Having morals, unlike the happy houshi, Inuyasha turned his back to the bush and vowed he would only _listen _to the conversation.  Nodding his head in satisfaction, the hanyou settled down, shrugging off some of the early pressure he had been dealing with.  Certainly Kagome wouldn't get angry if he only listened.

With a final, loud splash, both the girls giggled and climbed out of the water, resting on the banks to dry.  Kagome lay face down so she could make sure no one came down the path, but Sango flipped over to watch the clouds drift lazily across the sky.  They lowered their voices to the point where Miroku could no longer hear them, though he didn't mind in the least bit.  Inuyasha, with his keen sense of hearing, could easily discern every word that was spoken.  

"Honestly, Kagome, you really should tell him how you feel," Sango said, turning on her side to look at the other girl.  Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"I know… but soon we'll be separated, and I'm not sure if I want to admit anything, then be forced to leave.  If I can still come through the well when this is all over, then I'll tell him.  Maybe…" she trailed off and Sango laughed.  They both stood and began dressing, Kagome looking more and more determined.  "I'll tell him as soon as I know I can get back!" she said suddenly.  The demon huntress glanced at her.  "I'll tell In-" 

A loud cracking noise issued from just above and behind them.  A split second later, a sharp yell of pain and something large crashing to the forest floor reached their ears.  Both the women leapt forward, fearing a demon attack or something even worse.  What they saw, however, was Miroku sprawled across the top of a branch, a bruise already forming above one eye.  It took them no time to realize he had been spying on them, and with a frightening war cry, the two women launched themselves at the lecherous monk.

 Whether by good judgment or blind luck, the bushes had hidden Inuyasha from the girl's eyes and he had survived more of a beating than the tree branch and Miroku falling on his head.  But, because of Miroku's terrible timing, the hanyou would never know what Kagome was going to tell whom.  With an angry mutter, he headed back up the path to find Kagome.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The heat of the long afternoon lingered, clinging to the half-repaired buildings and dusty humans.  The sun reclined near the horizon, signaling there were but a few hours of daylight remaining to work by.  The villagers were happily awaiting a long night's rest, but the comrades protecting the Shikon Jewel looked forward with on uneasy feeling in their hearts.  Tomorrow, each of their destinies would be decided, for good or for bad.  No matter which way the settlement ended, there would be no more demon hunting for any of them, and Kagome would again return to her time.  Permanently or not, that was to be decided at a later time.  

Sango sighed as she watched Inuyasha and Kagome work side by side.  The hanyou looked half disgusted with himself, working with all the normal humans.  At all times, however, he was constantly trying to sneak tiny glances at Kagome as she worked.  Most of the carefully done peeking would result in dark blushes from both sides, as Kagome would try to steal a look at the same moment.  The demon huntress was very worried about those two.  The hanyou had shown up early in the morning, only a few moments after both females had dispersed from Miroku, finished in teaching him a lesson.  Kagome blurted out what he had done, and the monk's already battered body earned a few more lumps from the halfling.  They hadn't left each other's sides since.  Inuyasha hadn't even protested when Kagome asked him to assist her in building up the village.  Nevertheless, if looks could kill, a larger portion of the village males would have been in a lot of trouble.  

Kirara leapt from Sango's shoulder as Shippo and Miroku approached.  He still had a faint outline of her handprint against one of his cheeks.  His arm quickly replaced the area her pet had vacated.  Shippo and Kirara clambered into her arms.  Together, the four of them watched as Inuyasha accidentally dropped a board onto the head of a man who had been getting slightly too interested in Kagome's legs.  

"He's going to be very sad if Kagome can't come back, isn't he?" the tiny kitsune asked.  Sango remained silent, allowing Miroku the opportunity to answer.  

"Yes, Shippo," the priest nodded, "very sad, indeed."

The villagers began cleaning their areas up, most eagerly awaiting another meal.  As the four friends watched, Kagome rushed up to Inuyasha, who was currently engaged in terrifying a young man, and grabbed his hand, dragging him, away and into the woods.  The boy Inuyasha had been talking to looked somewhat relieved, though utterly perplexed.  

Miroku straightened up and grasped his staff.  "Well," he said, "let's go after them and see what they're up to, shall we?" 

Sango snatched the end of his robes.  "Listen, you, those two deserve to be left alone, and I'm not letting you anywhere near them!"

"But… Sango…" Miroku pouted.  Sango placed both the small demons on the ground and pulled her boomerang from nowhere.  The monk gulped, and turned around, heading back towards Kaede's hut with Shippo and Kirara in tow.  

"That's where we belong," Sango muttered and followed after them.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

            Kagome halted and turned towards the confused hanyou.  He hadn't been expecting Kagome to drag him off like that.  He had jest begun dealing with another shameless young man who had been enjoying the sight of Kagome in her short skirt a little too much.  

"Inuyasha…?" He blinked and looked down at the beautiful girl.  Kagome was standing very close and looking at him with brightly glittering eyes.  

"K-Kagome?!" he stuttered, half wondering what she would do next.  She smiled and very carefully reached her arms up until they were resting comfortably on his shoulders.  His mind was in a flurry of confusion.  The endearing look in her eyes, her gentle scent, and the soft hands sitting there, all waiting for a signal of some kind.  He said her name again, slower this time, and her eyes filled with a benign sadness.

All at once, he felt her hands move quickly upwards.  His hair lifted and settled, and she stepped back, holding the rosary that had bound them together, tightly in her hand.  She lifted one of his arms and pressed the beads into his palm.  

"I'll never use it again," she said softly.  Inuyasha didn't move.  He couldn't.  The enchanted prayer beads that had kept them together for so long were gone.  Kagome lifted something else from behind her back and the hanyou saw a new necklace, decorated much like the old rosary he clutched in his hand, save for a small, carved rock hanging from its center.  

Kagome stepped closer to him and hung the new item around his neck.  

"It's a gift," she whispered, and he sensed that she was close to tears.    

He reached up and tapped a claw on the rock in the middle.  When she had brought it towards him, he had noted a strange kanji inscribed on it, no doubt from her time.  

"What… what does it say?" he asked slowly.  

Kagome smiled.  "It's just something to remind you of me, in case… anything happens.  What it means isn't really important, is it?" she asked hopelessly.

"No, I suppose not…" he replied, taking her palm.  

The two walked hand-in-hand towards a high cliff.  The sun was just beginning to set as they broke free from the woods and sat near the edge.  Kagome leaned against his shoulder, and Inuyasha pulled her closer with the arm that did not still hold the rosary.  Together they watched the clouds dance in brilliant red and oranges above them.  Kagome noticed a few spots of dark purple that reminded her of Inuyasha's eyes when he was human.  She felt him rest his head atop hers, and snuggled more fully up against him.  

"Kagome…" his voice suddenly broke their silence.  

"Yes, Inuyasha?" she replied quietly.  She felt something around her neck, and was surprised to find his old rosary hanging there.  

"I want you to have this… So you can remember _me_…" She smiled at his words and pointed out the first few stars.

As the darkness engulfed them, both closed their eyes and let sleep take them away.  Before she drifted of, Kagome thought of the next day's procedures with a sense of dread.

_I just want to stay here, like this… with Inuyasha… forever… _Then sleep spirited her away.  

As the last rays of sunlight vanished past the hills, the Shikon Jewel glowed faintly in the brightening moonlight.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

I did it!  I finished chapter eleven!  No, that's not the last one… if you read my author's note at the top; you realize we have a _long _way to go.  Anyway, please, PLEASE review this sad attempt at a fanfiction, and be on the lookout for the next chapter.  Aren't Kagome and Inuyasha cute?! 


	13. Chapter Twelve

The Scent of Despair

Written by Catrina Winner

Author's Notes: Anyway, you can credit this chapter to Kaen's hyperness, me becoming a section leader, and the all-powerful Inuyasha plushy, Inu-chan, given to me by Kaen, who did not realize the consequences of her actions… until now.  Who knew I'd carry it around by an ear? Or protect it with a vengeance? Or worship it with my rosary until inspiration comes to me? Oi… Just go read the fic.  And review!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Chapter Twelve

Kagome looked up at the glaring sun as she was escorted to the sacred washing area.  She had awoken in Inuyasha's arms, stiff from sleeping on the cliff, but happier.  Definitely happier.  Nothing could keep them apart, not even four hundred years.  She grinned and looked down at one of the ladies near her.  They were to assist her in preparing for the ceremony, though she was fairly sure anything that needed to be done could be executed without the help of ten young girls.  

The next hour moved by sluggishly for the raven-haired woman.  Kagome was brought to a small lake, where she met with Kaede.  Accompanied by awed whispers and giggling, she bathed in the pure waters and was dressed in strange robes.  They were very loose and billowing, yet somehow utterly uncomfortable.  Perhaps it was the several layers they had her wear in the overbearing heat.  The inner kimono was patterned strangely, purple flowers and petals placed sporadically across a calm white background.  Her outer robe was simpler, and fit for a Miko.  It was white and purple, no decorations on it anywhere.  Kagome stared at it for a long time, trying to figure out why they had covered up the prettier clothing, having her wear such a bland ensemble.  Having no answer, she shrugged it off and concentrated on remaining still while two of the girls pulled her hair into a purple ribbon.  

She was finally allowed freedom and trudged up to the shrine Kaede had pointed out to her on the way down.  Another five women, all murmuring chants for good fortune in the coming ceremony, joined her.  All Kagome could think to do was keep her head high and walk quickly through the village.  Everyone had turned out to see her and it was unnerving.  Kaede had refused to allow anyone save those necessary to be present when the wish was cast outside the shrine.  She sent a silent thank you to her.  

All the females escorting her stopped, but continued praying for good fortune just behind her.  Kaede appeared from behind a tree and gave her an encouraging nod.  

"Are you ready?" she asked, looking at her with the old wisdom she possessed.  

Kagome sighed and stood straighter.  "As ready as I'll ever be," she replied.  Kaede nodded again in approval, and the two of them entered the clearing in front of the shrine.  

Her friends were all lined up in a loose half-circle surrounding the entrance to the sacred building.  In the center was a young girl, dressed in the Miko robes of a trainee, holding a small pillow with the Shikon Jewel arranged neatly on it.  The cursed stone caught the light in pretty patterns, sparkling and catching her eye.  It was certainly beautiful for such a deadly item, lying on its decorative fabric like that.  

Kagome strode into the center of the semi-circle and took a closer look at the shrine's entrance.  A few women stood and left a statue they had been surrounding and praying to.  The little girl below her cleared her throat and Kagome glanced down, realizing she was supposed to take the Jewel into her hands and begin the ceremony.  

Her eyes traveled away from the child for a moment, taking in the sight of her closest friends.  They had all been through so much together, and this was the end of it all for them.  She had carefully thought out her wish, and was assured everything would end properly, and there _would _be a happy ending.  

Sango stood to her immediate right, smiling nervously at her, trying to be reassuring.  She was almost as worried as Kagome was about the outcome of this occurrence, but wasn't managing to conceal it as well as the Miko could.  Shippo was on her left, looking terrified.  The little kitsune had never been quite as brave as the others, when he could avoid it, and the idea of an unpredictable force more powerful than even Inuyasha was a horrifying thought for him.  Kirara was in front of Sango, appearing calm as if this was just another day for her.  She had eaten every single kitty treat Kagome had given her and was constantly looking for more.  Miroku stood across from the cat demon.  He stood tall and proud, but Kagome could see how tightly he was holding onto his staff.  Kaede was the farthest in front of her, on the right.  She didn't look apprehensive at all, but rather confident.  Kagome wished she could feel the same way.  Her eyes skipped over to Inuyasha's.  His gaze met hers steadily and she tried to smile for him, but failed.  Finally realizing she could not delay the inevitable any longer, Kagome squared her shoulders and lifted the Shikon Jewel from its resting place.  The little girl scurried off and everyone turned to face the shrine.  Kagome turned to face the opposite direction.  Kaede's voice broke her thoughts and initiated the future.

"The ceremony begins."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes, threading her fingers together and preparing for anything.  Her voice began the summoning incantation she had prepared the day before almost without her knowledge.  

_Watashi kensei Shikon Houshu shokan hando_

_Kafu shitashii nozomi fukai kokoro_

Hyuushaku mie kontan ranpu 

            A bright flash of pink light surrounded her, slowing fading away to a softer red.  The strange aura of power shifted over to drape itself over Sango.  She didn't move, eyes closed tightly.  The others watched, prepared to rush in at any moment and save her from something they didn't understand.  

            A glint of light came from the forest surrounding the shrine and a little boy stumbled out.  Sango's eyes flew open, and she stared for a moment.  

"Ko… Kohaku!" she rushed towards him and the child's face broke into an enormous grin.  

"Sister!" he cried.  They met in a fierce hug, the older girl appearing frightened to let go.  The red light covered them both for a moment, its color lightening slightly, then leapt across the half-circle to Shippo.  He was shivering madly, but stood his ground as the cloud engulfed him.  Two glints came from the forest next to him, and a pair of adult fox kitsune stepped forward.  Shippo did not hesitate as Sango had, but threw himself in their arms.  The three of them were sobbing and clutching each other.  

"Mama!! Papa!! You're alive!!" Tears fell from the child demon as he looked back at the girl in the center of the ring.  Kagome's eyes were slightly glazed over, and she seemed frozen in her place, but as he stared, she turned and gave him a warm smile.  The power from the Jewel surrounded Shippo and his parents and grew slightly clearer, turning a dark pink.

The aura fell onto Miroku, who held his staff tighter.  A second later, it lightened again, and his rosary and arm guard clattered to the ground beside him.  He almost panicked, but then saw there was no hole remaining in his hand.  He broke from his position and rushed towards Sango, who was looking at him wide-eyed.  He embraced both Kohaku and his fiancée with a broken cry of joy.

The light broke upon Kirara.  The little cat demon yawned and looked back and forth.  A large crash sounded next to her as the Jewel's power sparked to life.  When the glow faded, an enormous pile of the same kitty treats Kagome had given her lay on the ground.  The happy demon leapt into them, mouth wide open.  The glow brightened and focused its energy onto Kaede.  It hovered there for a moment, then exploded outward, cloaking the entire village in its power.  

Slowly, the glimmering surge poured back towards the old woman, leaving in its wake cheering people.  The village was like new, not a single board out of place.  A barrier surrounded its outside, protecting the mortals inside from attacks forevermore.  Kaede smiled and hobbled out towards the children running close to the shrine.  

Now the light seemed more sluggish in its movements.  It wavered in the air for a time, demonstrating some power, perhaps.  The radiance covered Inuyasha, who looked fearful of whatever he might become when the spell was completed.  He had seen the full power of the Jewel, but had no way of understanding anything that was going on.  

The luminosity spread suddenly from the hanyou to engulf Kagome with him.  It hovered there for a long time, seeming completive in the decision it was making.  The glow between the two strengthened, brightening ever more until it hurt the other's eyes when they gazed upon it.  The large lake of power fluctuated and cleared, turning the color of angel's feathers.  Another flash, and it straightened into a single thin line, like a rope, turned a deep blood red color, and exploded into the sky.  Sango shrieked and covered Kohaku with her own body.  Miroku, his eyes smarting, continued to stare, muttering something about the red string of fate.  The colorful ray landed somewhere deep in the forest behind the group.  Just as quickly it returned, and blanketed Kagome and Inuyasha again.  It remained there for several seconds before turning nearly clear and rushing back into the Shikon Jewel.  

Kagome swallowed, but did not move.  She had experienced a strange sensation when that tie had passed between her and Inuyasha.  It felt as if something had delved into the farthest recesses of her very soul, probing into her heart.  When she finally did open her eyes, she found herself stretched across the ground, looking into a pair of concerned gold pools.  The last thing she was expecting was the hanyou to remain the thing he disdained so very much.  But there he was, the snowy white hair falling around them both, the beautifully clear eyes, his fangs… Nothing had changed for the half demon.  He was still what he hated.  She had been led to believe he would either turn human or demon, but nothing like this… 

With his help, she stood and turned to receive the cheering villagers and her dearest friends.  With a sidelong look at Inuyasha, she saw he was just as confused with his predicament as she.  Perhaps Kaede would explain what had happened as they walked to the well to be parted.  

With a gentle smile and a troubled conscious, Kagome allowed herself to be lead away by a young woman so she could change into her regular clothing and join the rest of her party to travel to the well, where their destinies would again change.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Sorry if this chapter seemed boring, but I needed to have it for the wishes.  Does anyone know what the red string/tie of fate/destiny is?  I learned about it awhile back, and for some reason it popped into my head while I was writing this.  It just seemed to work, and I had to change the ending slightly to match what I was thinking.  That's why it seems a little awkward, and I lost a good majority of foreshadowing in the switch, but I think it was absolutely imperative that I put it in here.  For those of you who want to know, I did write Kagome's summoning incantation myself, and that's why it may translate out slightly strange.  I'm not experienced enough to write perfectly in Japanese, though I can translate better.  This is her chant in English:

_I summon the Shikon Jewel's power into my hands_

_To grant the deepest desires of my closet friends_

Dispel all doubts and show the souls to the light 

I used the general form of "watashi" because when the Jewel was created, its powers could be properly summoned by either gender, hence the choice.  "Atashi" or "ore wa" would have stood out far too much against the actual plotline… Or at least that's how I see it.  Please review, as it makes me happy, and I'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as I can.  

Only 13 chapters to go!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

The Scent of Despair

Written by Catrina Winner

Author's Note: Sorry for the very long delay on this chapter, but school has started again and I have caught something.  There just hasn't been any inspiration in me to work on the story, but no fear, I promised I would finish it, so I will.  Keep hanging in there! Inspiration comes and goes! Though, you know, reviews _always _help.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Thirteen 

Kagome adjusted her hair as the young maid stood next to her, patiently awaiting the completion of the Miko's changing.  The raven girl tugged her skirt down into place and turned to leave the room.  A small noise from the servant stopped her.

"Yes?" she asked softly.  The apprehension of leaving through the well a final time was finally beginning to take over her.  

"Aren't you staying for the feast?" A look of slight confusion flickered across the girl's face as she stood, looking up at the taller Kagome.  

"I… feast?" The Miko searched her mind for anything the others might have mentioned about this.  It came up blank and she sighed.  "I don't understand.   There was a feast?"

The little girl nodded quickly, "If you were able to complete the summoning successfully, the village planned a small feast for you, but because the whole place is protected now, we want to throw a grand party for you!" Her smile broke out, and the child began jumping up and down.  "You'll be the guest of honor! Don't you want to come to our feast? You can always go back to your boring old world later!" she stopped bouncing and tried to look serious.  Her eyes widened slightly, giving her the illusion of complete innocence and she continued, "Please, Miss Kagome?" 

Kagome sighed.  "I… suppose it wouldn't hurt if I just left sometime at night… And I am hungry.  Why not?" At her words, the servant child jumped up with a squeal of joy.  When she finally settled down enough to breathe, both Kagome and the girl wandered out of the hut, hand in hand.

"Tell me, little girl, what's your name?" Kagome questioned.  

"Masako." 

Kagome smiled down at her hair.  "It's a pretty name," she replied.  

"It means 'elegance'!" the young girl proudly proclaimed, and promptly tripped over a small rock.  The Miko laughed and assisted her back onto her feet.  The child was still smiling widely, though a slight smudge of dirt smeared her cheek.  Her red hair bounced up and down as she ran ahead of Kagome, trying to reach the festivities before her newfound friend could.  

The two of them entered a ring of noise and merrymaking.  At the sight of Masako and Kagome, the entire assembly cheered and swamped over the Miko and her shadow, thanking her, shaking her hands, pushing offerings at her.  Confusion was defiantly the basis of this celebration, but she was going to enjoy every moment of it.  Because she didn't know how many of these precious times she had remaining in this world.  Masako's red hair appeared close to her face as she was lifted onto the shoulders of a passerbyer.  

"Kagome!" the little child squealed in glee.  Kagome laughed and let her catch her hand as it flew by.  The person holding Masako up swung around and Kagome came face-to-face with Miroku.  

"Miroku!" she exclaimed, surprised.  

"Someday," the priest said, "I'm going to have lots and lots of little kids like this," a finger pointed at Masako as he continued, "and not a single one of them will be born with the void, thanks to you!" he hugged her, the girl upon his shoulders yelping in surprise and delight.  Kagome was happy to notice that a hug was the only contact she got from the usually lecherous houshi.  Maybe he really had sworn off females for Sango after all! 

The other woman joined them a moment later, smiling widely.  She lifted Masako down to the ground where she wouldn't get hurt when Miroku lifted his bride-to-be off the dirt and spun her around.  Kagome smiled at the two of them and looked down as she felt a slight tugging at the edge of her skirt.  Masako looked up with big, bright eyes, pointing off into the distance at the lip of the forest.

"Kagome, there's something in the trees!" she exclaimed.  Kagome nodded and left the girl with the happy couple, heading slowly off to discover whatever resided in those branches.  

A step into the woods revealed a rather bored looked hanyou watching her as she approached.  

"Are you going to be with these humans all night?" Inuyasha demanded.  Kagome laughed uncertainly.  

"Well, they _are _throwing this entire feast in honor of the Shikon Jewel… As its Miko, don't you think I should take part in it all?" She pushed a lock of hair behind her right ear and sighed.  "Besides, I don't know anyone in this village other then Kaede, and isn't it time that I learned more about this time period?" she paused, as if she were going to mention something else, but fell silent instead of continuing.  Inuyasha's heart jumped as she pointed out how little she knew of the time.  

"Wh… Why would you need to learn about the Sengoku Jidai? Aren't you going home? To your time?" he asked her hesitantly.  Kagome looked into his eyes and tried breezing off the question with a light shrug, but Inuyasha pressed closer to her, trying to read her movements.  

"You… never know, do you?" she said quickly.  The half demon accepted the answer and sat back on his haunches.  

"Well, why don't you get back to your party?" he asked her, suddenly cold.  Kagome felt a light tugging on the edge of her skirt.  Looking down, she saw the bright eyes of Masako gazing up at her again.  

"Kagome, Sango wants to know where you went!" the little girl informed the older woman.  "I told her that I'd get you.  C'mon!" she pulled slightly harder on the skirt.  Kagome reached down and gently freed the cloth from the child's grip.  

"Go tell Sango that I'm not coming to the feast, Masako.  I'll be back when it's over, alright?" 

The girl frowned and paused, weighing her options.  It was obvious she wanted to beg Kagome to return with her, but also apparent that something was happening between the hanyou and the girl that she wouldn't understand and was not allowed to interrupt.  She shrugged and ran off, back to the demon huntress.  

Sango turned, looking only marginally surprised when Kagome did not return with Masako.  She raised her eyebrow in a questioning way and the little girl drew herself up to deliver the important news.  

"Adult stuff," she stated in a proud voice that signaled she had forgotten everything but the sight of Kagome and Inuyasha standing near each other.  Sango laughed and nodded, taking the little girl's hand and returning to Miroku's side.  

Back in the woods, behind the tall trees, Kagome watched Sango and Masako retreat into the ecstatic party.  She turned slowly towards Inuyasha, who was watching her closely.  

"C'mon!" the Miko said happily and grabbed his hand, "let's go!"

"W-Where?!" he sputtered, allowing himself to be dragged towards a lake.  

"Here, of course," Kagome said and settled down in the grass.  With an enormous smile, she looked up at Inuyasha and stated simply: "Sit!" while patting the ground beside her.  The hanyou winced from instinct, then recalled the exchange of necklaces and stared down at her.  Finally, he dropped down next to her and looked out over the lake, following her eyes.  

In the new moonlight, the water sparked and shone like sapphires glittering away in a sunrise.  The stars danced overhead, bright and proud, beaming as if they could light up the entire world in one pass.  Kagome leaned against his shoulder and stared out into the water, watching the slight ripples.  Inuyasha didn't move a single muscle until he heard her breathing level out and realized she was asleep.  Carefully, he gathered her up in his arms and stared into the deepening night, remorse and the agony of a near parting lying heavily on his mind and in his heart.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yeah, I know, "it took you THAT long to get this chapter out?" Well, YES, it did, and I'm very sorry.  Please review, and I'll try as hard as possible to get the next chapter out soon.  It _should _be the start of the second half of this fiction.  In other words, our first major plot twist is about to be thrown into the story.  Will Kagome leap through the well and leave their lives forever, or will she stay in this time with Inuyasha? Aren't you excited now? Yeah, so am I! 

Um… Yeah.  I have to go do homework now.  Blast homework.  It gets in the way of my writing.  Well, please, PLEASE review, and check around for the next chapter sometime!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

The Scent of Despair

Written by Catrina Winner

Author's Note: Just to reassure you all that I am, in fact, not dead, here's another chapter.  Because, you know, you can never have enough Inuyasha.  Kinda like me and never having too many reviews.  We're almost to two hundred!  C'mon!  I really should be studying for English now, but, because I love my dedicated fans so much, I decided that I would write this chapter, JUST FOR YOU!  You may rejoice now.  

Anyway, on with the story!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Fourteen

       Kagome held tightly to Inuyasha's hand as they reappeared in the village.  The festivities were dying down quickly, and many of the people had already returned to their homes, tired and prepared for sleep.  They were all going to have to recover from the vast amounts of work put into their small town, and, though that work proved to have been unnecessary in the long run, each one of them took a special pride in everything that had been done for their homeland.  

       Masako was one of the few that had remained to assist in the massive cleanup duties following the feast.  When she saw Kagome and Inuyasha, her eyes lit up and she rushed towards them, red hair bouncing wildly.  Even the hanyou couldn't hide a slight smirk as the child threw herself into Kagome's arms, exclaiming her name.  

       "Kagome!! You're back! Did you have fun?" the child asked innocently.  Kagome laughed and patted the child on the head, carefully returning her to stable ground and bending down next to her.  

       "Yes, Masako, we had fun.  Shouldn't you be in bed now? I'm sure your parents wished you were home and not out here, waiting for some troublemakers to return to the party.  It's almost dawn, and little girls should be fast asleep in bed, resting up for a new day, and not running around an empty banquet ground!" the Miko smiled down at the red-haired nymph.  

       Masako drew herself up, trying to appear tall and dignified.  "Sango told me to deliver a message to you! That's why I've been waiting for you to come back."

       At the mention of Sango's name, Kagome listened more intently, urging the child on with a warm smile.  Inuyasha remained in the background, watching the exchange, dreading what the little child was going to say next with every ounce of his being. 

       "Sango said that they would all be waiting for you by the shrine, and to come and get them so you can all go to the well," Masako stated.  She looked incredibly proud of herself for remembering all that of the verbal message she had been charged to pass on.  

        Kagome patted her on the head and smiled widely.  "Well, thank you, Masako, but isn't it about time you went home?" The red hair bobbed up and down, and the child turned to skitter away in the direction of a small residence.  She paused for a moment and looked back at the Miko and hanyou.

       "Kagome, you will be coming back, won't you?" she asked.  Kagome felt a sharp pang in her heart, but nodded to the little girl, who ran off without another thought of the two still standing there, watching her retreating back.  

       The Miko turned towards Inuyasha and smiled at him.  He stepped closer to her and reached out a clawed hand.  She took it, and they both started off towards the shrine.  

       True to the message, the rest of their small ensemble was standing near the side of the shrine, leaning casually on its wooden walls, and patiently awaiting the arrival of the last members of their group.  When Sango caught sight of them, she alerted the others, and, silently, they joined together and moved slowly down towards the well.  

       Upon reaching the area where their destinies would be fated to change, everyone halted in together.  They all stared at the gaping hole ready to swallow up on of their closest friends.  With a sigh, Kagome stepped forward and smiled bravely.    
 

       "C'mon, guys, it's not like I'm never coming back!" she said, trying to keep her voice light and free of doubt.  Shippo immediately let out a loud wail and jumped into her arms.

       "Kagome!  Please don't leave us all alone!" Big tears welled up in the kitsune's eyes as he stared up at the Miko.  "I don't want you to leave!" he clung tighter to her and sobbed into her t-shirt.  Sango stepped over and carefully detached the fox demon from her clothing.  

She gently put the kitsune on the ground, where Kirara leapt down and nuzzled up against his side.  Sango embraced Kagome, then, holding her tightly.  

        "You had better go before we all start to cry like he is," she said, nodding towards Shippo.  Kagome shook her head in agreement and moved over towards Miroku.  He hugged her loosely and she stepped up to Inuyasha.  He watched her carefully, taking deep breaths.  It was obvious that the scent of despair had returned, but it wasn't very potent, and she had such a bright smile adorning her face he couldn't believe she was actually unhappy.  With a surprising show of affection, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and held the slight form in his arms for several moments.  With a quiet sigh, he pushed her away and watched as she slowly began walking to the well.  

       Kagome slowed down and carefully climbed over the lip of the well.  She gave a cheerful wave, her eyes lingering on Inuyasha.  His head was full of thoughts and scenarios.  Suddenly, he realized that he couldn't just let her go like this, without having told her anything of his feelings and risk losing her forever with no way of knowing if she would have returned them.  As she pushed herself over the edge of the well and down, he lunged forward.  

       "Kagome!!" he called, tapping into every reserve he had ever possessed.  The surge of speed was not enough, even for him, because by the time he was even close, the last lock of raven hair had vanished downward.  He continued closer anyway, his heart sinking every split second he couldn't hear her voice returning his calls.  

       As Kagome leapt into the well, she heard Inuyasha shout her name.  At the same moment, a vicious twist came from inside of her, and she saw the Shikon Jewel turn a dark purple for a single second, clearing a mere instant later.  The ground was rushing up towards her, and it gave no sign of opening and allowing her to pass through.  With a resounding crack, her body slammed into the hardened dirt, bounced once, and lay there limply.  The last sight Kagome was given was that of the cold, hard ground.  Then she blacked out.  

       Inuyasha heard the thump that signaled something had gone wrong.  He too felt the cruel tugging sensation in the deepest part of his soul and saw a colored flash erupt from the well.  The entire incident, and the time it took him to process it, took no more then a few seconds.  He leapt into the well after his beloved and found her stretched out on the dirt.  He had to be careful when he landed of harming or falling onto her.  

        Slowly he gathered her up into his arms and curled up in the farthest corner of the well he could, hiding his face from any of his friends that might look down to mask the tears of uncontrollable happiness and fear.  Kagome was here to stay, for the well was sealed.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hm… Well, I revised the entire plotline to incorporate all the changes I made to it, and… uh… well; it's gotten a lot longer, though I'm not sure how or why it did.  Oh well, if you stick through to the end, I promise you that not a single person will be disappointed.  So, please go off and review, and hang around for the next chapter! (Hopefully coming out soon!) 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

The Scent of Despair

Written by Catrina Winner

Author's Note: Hey! I'm still not dead! And I broke two hundred reviews! I want to take a short moment out of our Inuyasha worship to take time to thank all those who followed after this story, even when I seemed to have vanished for so long.  Yet, I am back from wherever I went to, and hope to not have any of you wait so long again.  Though you never know, for life has a funny way of messing with your head when you're not looking.  I should know, it happens to me all the time! Anyway, please review this chapter and I do hope you enjoy as much as you have the others.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Fifteen

A strange smell of medicinal herbs assaulted Kagome's nose as she struggled to come back to the conscious world.  Somewhere near her, she could hear the lowered voices of two women, whispering about something that seemed to be of grave importance.  It was truly too hard for her to make out, however, for there was an incredible pain resonating from the lower area of her skull, making it hard for her to think of anything at the time.  

She shifted, slightly uncomfortable; trying to make out her surroundings without opening her eyes, for the light was painful, even resting beyond her closed eyelids.  Her back was digging into something harder then her soft Western-style bed she kept at home in her bedroom, so Kagome decided it was safe to assume she was not in Tokyo, or anywhere near her own room that she so longed for, but somewhere back in the backwards land of the Sengoku Jidai.  

And, judging from the stench of the place, she was defiantly not lying facedown in the bottom of the dirty well anymore.  The only place the scent of herbs remained in everything so strongly was at Kaede's residence.

 Slowly, the memories of the previous waking period she had spent saying goodbye to her friends returned, straight up to plunging into the well, the purple light, and the heavy revelation that her path home had been sealed.  The possibility of her never returning home was too much for Kagome, with her splitting headache only adding to the already enormous problems she seemed to be facing.  

She squeezed her eyes shut more tightly then she had them before, trying to ward off the tears that were welling up there.  Eyelids never made for effective dams.  She sniffled lightly, and turned to bury her head in the pillow beneath her.  Flashbacks of the life she had lived even before she had stepped through the well leapt into her mind.  Sota, laughing with her, as they built up huge Lego towers that would reach to the ceiling, her sweet mother, taking everything in a gentle stride, never being moved by anything more then she allowed.  And her Grandfather, who was constantly making up the legends of everything that existed and she had known in her short life.  Even Buyo, her oversized feline monster, had left a hole in her heart.  

As she thought of her family, and the quaint little shrine they had so long taken care of together, nothing could hold back her emotions any longer, and the tears, which had before slipped from her eyes slowly, in a single file, burst from their captivity with a vengeance.  Kagome choked roughly and allowed herself to cry freely, trying to block the thoughts of her family, whom she had most certainly lost.  Even with her face buried in the futon, she could still faintly hear the door slide open and the two women exit, allowing her to be alone in her sorrow.  Kagome was indebted, but she wished one had remained to console her.  Never had she felt so tired or broken in her entire life.   

And no one seemed to take any notice.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha looked up sharply as Sango and Kaede skittered out of the room Kagome had been placed in.  He had swallowed his emotions and carried her to Kaede's again.  The older woman had been shocked to hear what had happened to the girl, and immediately locked her away into the small room where she treated patients, dragging Sango in with her.  The two of them had been in there, whispering away for over an hour as Kagome wallowed in darkness.  Now they ran out of there as if their heels had been on fire, and Inuyasha, hanyou though he was, couldn't help but be immensely curious.  The entire time they had been plotting and whatnot, the demon had been pressed up against the door, trying desperately to listen in on what was being discussed.  Even with his more sensitive hearing, Inuyasha could make out no more then a few words.  This had angered him beyond what it normally would, and he now sat in the corner of the room, glaring out at anything that so much as twitched.  

Which Miroku, of course, had been doing a lot of.  

At first, he had been trying to listen in on Sango and Kaede's conversation with Inuyasha, but he quickly grew bored with listening to indistinct mumbling and moved away from the door.  The hanyou soon saw it was a mistake to let the houshi lose interest in this matter, for he sat on the floor and began poking at the floorboards.  He became tired of this much faster than eavesdropping, for obvious reasons, and began to sing.  It irritated Inuyasha, for it blocked out what precious little he had been able to hear as it was.  With a snarl, he had turned on the priest, tied him to the knotholes in the wall, gagged him, and gone back to listening in on the women's discussion.  

Finally, even Inuyasha reached a point where he realized that his endeavor was futile.  He curled in the corner, and, for lack of anything better to do, glared at Miroku, who was the only thing that twitched in the room as it was.  And if there was one thing he hated, it was twitching humans, bound and gagged to a wall.  Well, it was among his top ten at least.  Right next to Shippo.  

He had been pondering what could be worse then Shippo on an annoyance scale when the door opened and Sango had rushed out, Kaede close behind.  He raised an eyebrow at the two.  This time, his ears didn't even have to strain themselves to hear a gasping sob in the next room.  Inuyasha stood and began to approach the door slowly, all anger melting from his form and thoughts.  Sango leapt in his way and stretched her arms to either side of her body, taking no notice of Miroku, who was now thrashing around on the wall, trying to catch her eye.  

"Leave her be, Inuyasha.  She needs to be alone," the demon huntress said.  Normally, even Inuyasha would comply with the killer look she had in her eye, but nothing was going to keep him away from Kagome when she was in trouble.  Besides, he could smell the scent of despair seeping through every crack in the wood to attack his sensitive nose.

"Move." 

Sango watched in surprise as the normally kind Inuyasha bared his fangs at her, then pushed pass her body, pushing her so roughly that she went sprawling straight into Miroku, who was smashed into the wall, but very happy to finally have been noticed in any way at all.  

"Stop!" Kaede took up Sango's position in front of Kagome's doorway and shook her head slowly, in a way that made her gray hair rock from side to side.  "You can't understand what she's going through.  Sango, at least, can, and I suggest you take her advice." Her eyes narrowed.

Inuyasha paused and looked over in Sango's direction.  She was standing now, staring at him with a mixture of anger and hurt in her eyes.  The hanyou cast a withering look at the old woman, turned, and stormed out the door.  Kaede let out a sigh of relief, then listened carefully to Kagome's room.  

"She's stopped crying.  Come, Sango, we must tell her everything that we have realized," Kaede said and pressed herself towards the door.  Sango glanced over at Miroku, who was shrieking under his gag; scared she would leave him hanging there.  "Leave him there.  He probably deserves it anyhow," the older woman said and ushered Sango back into Kagome's small room.  

The raven-haired girl was wiping at her eyes roughly.  When she heard the door open, she turned and stared into Sango's face.  The demon huntress moved swiftly to her friend to embrace her.  

"What… happened?" Kagome asked slowly, hugging Sango back.  Sango looked towards Kaede, and the woman began.

"Kagome, at the ceremony where you granted everyone their wishes, I, along with many others, witnessed something immeasurably strange.  Between you and Inuyasha a red tie of fate was passed, demonstrating that you two are sealed together in spirit, no matter what the circumstances.  Your inner desires must have determined that, for we all heard the words you spoke to summon the Jewel's power, and each of us realized that the wish you must have shared with Inuyasha was to stay with him.

As soon as we discovered this, Sango and I made the assumption that when you leapt into the well, you heard Inuyasha yell your name.  At this time, the Jewel activated, knowing your true intentions of staying with the hanyou, and that his were the same.  And so, the Jewel sealed the well, perhaps forever, though we really have no proper way of knowing if this is the truth," Kaede paused, "I am truly sorry that you are forced to bear more hardships now, Kagome, Miko of the Shikon Jewel.  Remember, the Jewel will never allow anyone a completely happy beginning or ending.  So we must all suffer to achieve what our hearts desire most."

As soon as Kaede completed speaking, Kagome looked up slowly, her eyes moist with tears again, "Are you saying that Inuyasha loves me and so I can never see my family again?"

Sango nodded, and blinked with surprised as Kagome roughly pushed her away.  

"I'd like to be alone now," she whispered, her vision already blurred from the tears that had sprung up there again.  

"One more thing, Kagome," Kaede said.  "The well is glowing now, a faint purple.  It has truly sealed." They both stood and bowed to the distraught girl.  

"We are sorry, but there is nothing we can do," Kaede murmured, and both she and Sango filed out of the room.

_I'm never going to see any of them again… Ever! Why did I ever have to discover this place in the first place? _Kagome asked herself, then gave her soul fully over to the sorrow she was feeling inside, tearing her apart.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, it's much longer then the rest of my recent chapters AND it came out very quickly!! You can thank my kitty.  *pats him on the head* He's so cute! Anyway, please review this, and stick around for the next chapter, which will, hopefully, come out as fast as this one did!  Review!!  


	17. Chapter Sixteen

The Scent of Despair

Written by Catrina Winner

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews! You have no idea how happy I am! Please keep up the constant feedback, and I'll try to keep posting these chapters! I do hope they aren't getting boring or anything.  In answer to questions I've received: Sesshomaru will not be making any appearances in this fic.  None at all.  I seem to be one of the few people who dislike him, and therefore, as it is my fic, don't even ask me if he's making a cameo.  There will be no Sesshomaru.  Also, several people have asked if Kagome and Inuyasha could make it through the well together.  This is a definite negative.  You see, they cast the wishes at the shrine in the Sengoku Jidai; therefore the area surrounding it is the one that controls any movement, and doesn't allow the two of them to depart, guaranteeing the fact that they will always be together.  The spell can't monitor the two of them if they are not on this particular side of the well.  Hope that makes sense.  Anyway, now that I've got that all cleared up, please read and review the next chapter!   

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Sixteen

Sango stepped out of the small hut, Kagome's problems weighing down heavily on her soul.  The sun's rays were just beginning to penetrate the sky.  A few clouds drifted lazily over the horizon, stained a pretty pink.  Seated dejectedly on the hard wood of the porch, Inuyasha was staring out into the distance, obviously not noticing the beauty of the new day around him, his mind apparently on other things.  The demon huntress wandered over to him.  

"Inuyasha?" her voice stirred the hanyou out of his reverie, and he looked up tiredly.  

"What do you want?" The voice was thickened with contempt, probably left over from when Sango bluntly denied his entrance to Kagome's room to soften her sorrows.  His ears twitched slightly towards the back of the house, obviously trying to listen in at whatever was happening in the room behind him.  The noise had stopped, and there was no longer even the slightest of sobbing.  If he had been closer, his acute hearing probably would have picked up the soft rustling of fabric.  Evidence that Kagome was pulling herself together and dressing herself in a cleaner change of clothing.  

The two of them sat in silence for a long time.  The demon and the demon huntress, perhaps a strange pair in other times, but the two of them were now so used to each other it hardly drew any attention that their status' in life were so contradictory.  Fate has a strange way of bring together the most unlikely comrades.  Finally, in hopes to relieve some of the tension surrounding the area, Sango began to talk of other things, such as Kohaku's return.  Presently, Kohaku himself joined them.  He amused Sango with tales of the night, of which he had spent most of terrorizing the adults.  The demon huntress allowed herself into laughter.  Finally, Kohaku looked over to Inuyasha and noted the odd jewelry around his neck.  The gift that Kagome had given him to remember her by, if she was unable to return from the other side of the well, though that thought now seemed more pointless then ever before.  His long claws had been clicking against the kanji there, rousing the little boy's curiosity.  He stood up and made his way over to the hanyou, stopping just in front of him and pointing out the jewel.  

"What does that mean? It's certainly not our language!" he stared at it intently.  Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and looked away, leaning on one of the house's support beams and resuming his staring.  

Sango laughed, and, quite forgetting it being an enormous secret, pulled her brother back towards her, not wanting to agitate Inuyasha farther and told him.  "Why, Kohaku, Lady Kagome gave Inuyasha that necklace.  It's written in the future language, and means "love"," she smiled again.  Inuyasha's head snapped up and his fingers closed tightly around the rock.  He looked steadily at Sango.

"What?"

Inuyasha's voice reminded the demon huntress of the secret she had promised to keep indefinitely.  She wiggled back and forth, uncomfortable under the hanyou's piercing gaze.  Kohaku looked back and forth between them; then, catching sight of Shippo's kitsune tail between a small hedge of trees, he took it as a queue to leave.  

Sango couldn't stand the thought of breaking her promise, but she couldn't very well lie to Inuyasha, who had heard the slip of tongue quite well.  "It's just… I mean…" she stuttered.  

Inuyasha shook his head and stood up.  "I have something to do," he muttered, saving her from any further embarrassing explanations.  With that, he took of in the direction of the forest, his clawed fingers wrapped tightly around the object in question, his mind rushing through millions of possibilities.  

At the moment the last bit of red vanished from her view, the door behind her slid open.  Turning to investigate, Sango was slightly surprised to see Kagome standing there, Kaede close behind her.    
  


With a bright smile, the Miko moved next to her friend, who was shocked at the sudden change in her countenance.  

"K… Kagome?" she stuttered.  Kagome shrugged.  

"No use in mourning for what's already gone, right?" she looked off into the distance for a moment, her eyes clouding over.  She glanced over at Sango and smiled again.  

"Kaede told me that the villagers gave you a house somewhere around here in thanks.  A big one," she said.  Sango nodded.  "Do you think that I might be able to stay there? At least, until I get a place of my own or other arrangements…" she paused for a moment, obviously lost in her own secret thoughts.  Sango took a deep breath, deciding that this was the best time to tell Kagome about her slip of the tongue, when Shippo came bounding towards them.  He threw himself in a flying leap, ending up in Kagome's arms with a shriek.  

"Kagome! You're okay!! I was so scared!" he whimpered.  From somewhere around the side of the house, his two parents appeared.  Both were tall, proud-looking demons, distinguished by their beautiful white coats.  They remained in the form of foxes, hoping to hide the discomfort at being around so many humans at once.  With two delicate smiles on their muzzles, they approached Kagome and bowed.  

"We never got a chance to properly thank you for taking care of our son and resurrecting us so that we might watch over him again," a discernibly deep male voice stated.  Kagome smiled and shrugged.  "I am Harusame and this is my mate, Harukaze.  We are deeply grateful for everything you've done for us," he passed a fond look over the little kitsune curled into her chest.  "It's apparent to us that our son has taken a strong liking to you.  You're like a sister to him, and, therefore, a daughter to us." Harusame leaned forward and nipped her wrist lightly, leaving a slight, intricate mark with his teeth.  Kagome winced, but guessed something beyond her understanding was happening, so she sat still.  Her guess proved right when Shippo squealed and hugged her tighter.  

Harukaze stepped closer, leaning lightly on Harusame.  "That mark means you are our daughter, and we will always protect you.  No human has even been marked as a sibling or a child to another full-blooded demon, as far as our knowledge extends.  We hope you understand the gravity of our choice."

Kagome nodded, slightly stunned, and looked closely at the mark.  It was nothing more then a torn circle of flesh, but she guessed it would scar over and remain there for the rest of her life.  "Are you going to be remaining in the village, or returning to the outer woods?" she asked the two kitsune.  

Harusame smirked, a strange look for a white fox to sport on his face.  Kagome was struck by this oddity, but contained her laughter.  

"We'll be remaining here.  We owe these people, and you, too much to stray beyond.  Besides, we can grow used to human company after a time, and it seems as if our Shippo cannot survive without it.  A small sacrifice, as this village is under several demons' protection as it is.  And, with such a powerful Miko as yourself, we seem to have chosen the best place to remain for a time, at least." 

Kagome nodded again, and then yawned.  The whole night had taken more out of her then she believed at first.  The emotional strain was pulling her down, and her body was crying out for sleep.  The elder kitsune noted this, and Harukaze lifted Shippo from her arms delicately with her teeth while Harusame excused them.  The two wandered into the outer ridge of the forest, the area where the hot springs and a large lake resided.  It was apparent that they had chosen the area to be their permanent home.  

In the introductions, Sango had quite forgotten about her predicament and broken promise.  With a gentle smile, she suggested that Kagome go with her to her new home, and they could find a room for her.  Imagine Kagome's surprise where she discovered that the place the villagers had given Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku was larger even then her modern home, and lay just off the lakeside, near Harusame and Harukaze's home.  Sango had no trouble finding her a room in the rambling mansion, and gave Kagome a few of the kimonos that the thankful people had pressed upon her.  Being the same size, Kagome didn't even bother to try them on, but instead went straight to the futon lying in a corner of the lavishly decorated room.

A tired yawn and Kagome found herself asleep, the last thought whispering through her mind one of the hanyou.  

_Where is Inuyasha?_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, another chapter done with! Sorry this one is so short, but I thought that you would like another chapter, regardless, and I had to end it on that particular note.  Shippo's parents couldn't just go through life without names, and I don't think they were ever named in the manga or series (feel free to e-mail me and tell me what their real names from Rumiko Takahashi are, if you know them! I certainly don't.) I tried to give them nature themed names, as they are kitsune, demons closer to nature and Mother Earth then most demons usually are.  Harusame means "spring rain" and Harukaze means "spring breeze".  "Haru", in this case, means "spring" and signifies that's when these two demons decided to become mates.  At least, that's how it works in my mind.  Please, review, and I'll try to be prompt with the next chapter! 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

The Scent of Despair

Written by Catrina Winner

Author's Note:  Well, please enjoy the next chapter, and, of course, review! I'll try to get at least two more chapters out before finals week, but school has jumped into a huge priority because finals week is coming closer and I really have to keep my grades up.  Heck, don't we all? Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter and review!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Seventeen

            The morning dawned over the large, sprawling hut where Kagome slept.  She opened her eyes to the blinding sunlight and winced.  The bright colors before her swirled into place, and she heard a tapping at the door.  A moment later, Sango peered in with a large smile adorning her features.  

"Kagome!" she greeted, kneeling near the waking girl.  Slowly, Kagome sat up, yawning hugely and looked towards Sango.  The Miko's hair was in disarray and her clothing was wrinkled, but there was no evidence she was upset about losing her connection to the time from which she came.  After giving her a moment to stand and stretch, Sango passed her an elaborately decorated kimono to wear.  The girl smiled warmly at her and changed, pulling her hair into a bun behind her head.  The two women turned and exited the room.

After taking a comfortable breakfast between the two of them, Kagome decided to venture outside, further along the lake, to explore the area that may just have become her new home.  Sango agreed with her, but chose to remain behind, feeling that Kagome was in the mood to be alone.  Just before she stepped out the door, Kagome paused and looked over at Sango.

"Oh, Sango… Have you seen Inuyasha anywhere? I haven't seen him since last night…" she trailed off.  Sango shrugged, not recalling the necklace and her promise broken.  Kagome smiled brightly again and pushed open the screen, heading out into the bright morning.

The sun's rays burst in her eyes, reflecting off the lake, which the house was positioned to have a perfect view of from any angle.  The water sparkled and lapped against the shore joyously.  The sky was clear of clouds and everything whispered that there was something special in the air, a new beginning.  Kagome smiled and trailed her fingers over the top of a group of purple flowers.  With a yawn, she wandered around the lip of the lake and found a comfortably shaded area that blocked the house from view.  She pushed her sandals off her feet and let them dangle into the water.  The water was cool and crisp, proving it would be the kind of day Kagome was waiting for, the one to begin to forget the life she had led before.  

Her parents were gone, her little brother left behind.  There was nothing that attached Kagome to her world anymore.  It was a sad thought to ponder, but the Miko understood she was never to return to her world again.  There must have been too strong of a connection between she and Inuyasha to even allow her out of this time.  

With a blush, Kagome leaned back on the cool ground.  She covered her eyes with one of her arms to block about the bright sun.  Everything was going in a new direction, and Kagome wasn't sure if she was going to be able to keep up.  As the Miko and protector of the now purified Shikon Jewel, she would be welcome to remain in this village and live out her days in a more peaceful setting.  Perhaps, instead of getting her own residence, she could just stay with Sango and Miroku, help care for their children.  She nodded to herself, shifting to find a more comfortable niche in the ground.  It took her a moment to realize that her feet were no longer in the lake and was now, in fact, sitting on the ground near something warm.  She opened one eye and shifted her arm so it still blocked the light but allowed her to see down her body near her toes.  There was a large bit of red cloth, something she would probably recognize anywhere.  She sat up quickly, the name of her beloved bursting from her mouth,

"Inuyasha!"

The dog hanyou was staring off into the distance, a bemused look on his features.  There was something within that expression that put Kagome on warning.  She was unsure of what was about to happen, but had an idea that it would become another twist in her life.  He inched closer to her until he was by her side.  He reached down and lifted the charm away from his chest so Kagome could see it.  The rock with the etching on it caught the light and sparkled.  

"I know what it means," he said.  Kagome swallowed and blushed scarlet.  Inuyasha waited a moment for her to jump in and deny something, but, when she didn't, he continued, "You're… stuck here, aren't you?" Kagome nodded; still unbelieving that he had discovered the necklace's secret meaning.  She was finally able to form a question.  

"How did you know… what… who told you?" Inuyasha shrugged, but his eyes flickered towards Sango's new home, informing Kagome silently of the one who had slipped.  She sighed, but let her eyes trail over his features, signaling him to continue.  There was a long, uncomfortable silence as Inuyasha mustered up all his strength to ask the single question that would dictate his life forever.  

"Would you…" he paused, the red on his cheeks brightening to a shining tint, and tried to choke out the words.  A moment later, they came out so quietly Kagome had to strain to hear them, "pleasebecomemymate?" Her face flamed a color even darker then his, but she finally let her emotions win her over.  The tears she had pushed back last night appeared again as she threw her arms around Inuyasha and sobbed.  The hanyou wasn't sure if this was an acceptance of his proposal, but he decided to believe it was.  They remained there for a long time, the sunlight streaming down around them in their hidden cove.  

As Kagome started to pull away, she felt Inuyasha's arms tighten around her for a split second and he whispered something into her ear that she couldn't catch.  There was a sharp pain on the area where her collarbone and neck met, and the feeling of warmth leaving her.  Then, it was gone, and Inuyasha released her.  Kagome immediately inspected her new body art, which was just a few marks from the hanyou's teeth, pressed far enough into her skin to leave a scar.  It was not bleeding, sealed over with some strange substance.  She looked over at the blushing dog demon and gave him a funny look, not understanding the reason behind the mark.

Inuyasha shrugged.  "It's an intent claim, which will show any other demon that you're going to be mine," he said, still very quietly.  Kagome tilted her head to the side, still not understanding his meanings.  

"I thought that I was already _yours,_" she replied.  Inuyasha blushed deeper and motioned to the sky.  It was bright, and completely cloud free.  She gave him another questioning look, then noticed the sun and its position.  The finalization of wedding ceremonies popped into her head, and, finally, understood what he was trying to get across to her.  This proposal he had given to her was like the marriage ceremony, and the "intent claim" mark was her ring.  All that was left was the wedding night, and the sun was already creeping up towards noon.  

Kagome blushed more strongly then ever, and leaped up.  She bowed towards Inuyasha, her mind flitting back to what her mother would say about this new incident.  Probably never let her return to this time again… then again, she wouldn't have to worry about that anymore.  Pushing her feet into the sandals she had left near the lake's shore, Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.  

"All right, then, Inuyasha, I'll see you… tonight…" she pressed a hand to her cheek, trying to erase the red there.  "But, first, I want to go back to the well, and… say goodbye… Make peace with the spirits, I guess."

The dog demon didn't reply, simply stared off into the distance.  Kagome didn't press him, just stated out loud that she would be in this exact place when night fell, and turned to head to the well again.  Before she left the clearing, Kagome bent down and plucked a few of the purple flowers she had been admiring before.  She might as well bestow them upon the spirits she would be forever leaving behind.  After tonight, there would be no turning back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Don't worry!  This story is going to remain PG-13.  Just _wait _until you hit the second of our three plot twists.  It's a tough one, I promise you.  Angst time! Yeah!  All of you will probably hate me for it, but, remember, happy ending in store! I'd like to take a moment to apologize for taking so _long _to get another chapter out.  To be honest, I didn't realize that so much time had passed.  Personally, I thought only a few weeks had passed until a friend pointed out that it's been a few _months. _ So, from that… Can you imagine how busy I've been? Yeah, really.  Well, PLEASE REVIEW.  And realize that, no matter how long the wait, (hopefully not too long) this story WILL be finished.  I promise all of you that I will, someday, complete it.  There you go! See? So don't worry if I seemingly vanish.  Oh, and sorry this is so short too.  


	19. Chapter Eighteen

The Scent of Despair

Written by Catrina Winner

Author's Note: Here's another chapter! I hope you like it.  Plot twist number two, in effect.  Please don't kill me! I know it's sad, tear jerking, whatever you want to call it, just remember; there _is _a happy ending.  Just remember that, even when the story gets really sad! Oh, and, of course, please review this chapter, tell me if you like it or not, whatever, just review!  Hope you like my attempt at angst.  Read on!

On a more important note: I got e-mail the other day, asking me to update sooner.  It probably helped me write about half this chapter.  Really, a lot of you think me asking for reviews (when I already have so many) is selfish.  However, I use reviews as a way to better my writing and give the fans more of what they want.  If you want to make me write even FASTER, e-mail me with anything about my writing, what you like/don't like, what you want more of, whatever! 

Oh, and if you like this, you'll love Shattered, my Escaflowne fanfiction.  I've started working on it again, so I'm sure it will pick up and take off after the second chapter or so.  

On with the story!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Eighteen 

            Kagome walked slowly towards the well.  Many things were weighing heavily on her mind.  Her new "marriage" to Inuyasha.  It was all so new to her… And so many things were going to be different from now on.  No more studies to worry about, no more school to receive bad marks in.  She would never have to go to high school, but could stay with Inuyasha for as long as she lived.  _What a wonderful concept_, she thought.  Now she had everything she wanted, save for the love of her family.  

            As she headed down the path that would lead her through the woods and to the well, Kagome passed the same shrine she had done the incantation at to purify the Shikon Jewel.  Peering down at the Jewel around her neck, she noticed that it was a milky white.  Always in her mind she had seen the purified form of the Shikon Jewel being clear, like a large marble.  It would be transparent, and she would put it by her head when she slept, to remind her of Inuyasha.  

            Now, even that idea had changed.  She was already his mate, and would not be allowed to return home, ever again.  For just one moment she wished she could see her family again, tell them everything that had happened.  She knew her mother would be happy for her, as would her grandfather.  Sota would probably be beside himself with excitement.  Kagome allowed herself a smile.  

            Off to the side of the shrine, purple flowers were growing.  Kagome stopped to pick a few, intent on leaving them in the well.  _A way to say goodbye, _she mused.  Even before the thought ended, the Shikon Jewel glowed pink and engulfed her and the shrine.  It vanished as quickly as it had appeared, leaving the Jewel a pinkish color and Kagome feeling dazed.  

            Clutching the flowers, she staggered to her feet and leaned against the wall of the shrine.  _What was that?! _She remained against the wall, drawing support from it for several more moments before she felt she could stand on her own.  The power that had flooded throughout her body had surprised her.  _Maybe I shouldn't go to the well after all.  Or, at least, I should find someone to go with me.  _That decided; Kagome turned back the way she had come.  

            A short walk later, little Shippo bounded out from the bushes and landed on her shoulder.  She quickly invited him to journey with her to the closed well.  He agreed and went to find flowers he could give, too.  Feeling much safer, Kagome resumed her trek into Inuyasha's forest, comforted with the fact that she could hear Shippo crashing through the underbrush next to her, his little voice rising in joy whenever he discovered another flower, however big or small.  

            When he emerged a few moments later, he clutched a bouquet that was almost as large as him.  Kagome laughed and swept him up into his arms.  Shippo patted her face with one of his paws, and added the purple flowers she held into his massive array of vegetation.  

            "Kagome, are you sad that you can't see you're parents anymore?" he asked suddenly.  It was rare indeed that Shippo could be found parted from his own folks now; so close he had come to losing them once.  _He understands, _Kagome thought, _the same thing happened to him.  _

            "Well, yes, Shippo.  I'm going to miss my parents and my little brother very much.  But… I think it will be okay.  Because you can be my new little brother and Inuyasha will take care of me, now," she replied, smiling down at his upturned face.  

"Oh," was all he responded.  

The short conversation was all it took for them to reach the well.  There was still a faint glow around it, but neither of the companions noticed that it had darkened slightly.  Shippo handed Kagome all the flowers he had gathered and perched himself on a rough-hewn edge, peering into the darkness below.  

"No bones!" he announced.  Kagome smiled.  She hated leaping into the well when there were remains from demons there.  Even though she had already been through the experience several times, it never got any easier to realize you were standing amidst a dead thing.  

With a large grin, Kagome handed Shippo a dandelion, asking him to hold it for her, and leapt into the well.  A tiny flash of light surged upward and the well's aura vanished.  Shippo blinked the spots from his sensitive eyes, and gazed into the never-ending depths of the opening.  Kagome was nowhere to be found.  There was dirt, plenty of dirt, but nothing remained of the young girl who had just leapt in.  With a cry, the little kitsune jumped into the well after his missing friend, but nothing happened.  A pink glow was clinging to the dirt, evidence that _something _had happened, but no Kagome.  No even a scuff from a shoe.  Shippo couldn't understand what had happened, couldn't _accept _anything, until he saw the huge pile of flowers, scattered in the corner.  Letting out an ear-shattering wail, the small demon bounced up and down on the dirt, throwing up a tiny cloud of dust in all his rage.

Somewhere off in the distance, Miroku was laughing at Inuyasha's blush when they heard the little scream.   

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kagome whimpered as she landed, scraping her elbow on the cold ground.  The dirt beneath her was wet and felt like ice against her previously warm skin.  She opened her eyes slowly, chanting _no, no, no_.  Nothing could stop the truth, however, and she saw the roof over her head, and heard the rain pattering atop it.  Somehow the well had reopened.  

            Pushing herself up and turning over Kagome clutched the Shikon Jewel tightly in her hand and jumped up.  She landed with a thudagainst the dirt of her own time.  

            "NO!" she screamed, "Take me BACK! Take me HOME!!" She fell to her knees and began pounding on the soil, screaming her mantra, _no, no, no! _continuously.  The sides of her hands bruised and began to bleed, but she took no notice and shoved them deep into the soft earth, digging like a woman possessed, throwing the muck behind her as she strove to return to the Sengoku Jidai.  

            Finally, the pain in her hands was too much for her.  They burned, and she stared at them.  They didn't look anything like the pretty hands that had just been there a moment before.  Blood dripped sluggishly from a hundred tiny cuts, dirt and pebbles clinging to every sore.  She pounded both hands on the ground again, screaming her fury to the empty air.  She soon couldn't breath, but nothing stopped her anguish, until she collapsed on the ground, closed her eyes, and slipped into a welcoming darkness.    

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The shrieks frightened out the only remaining occupant of Kagome's family shrine, and little Sota, with Buyo clutched in his arms, inched towards the well house doors.  He put the fat cat onto the boards and peered inside, tiptoeing closer to the yawning opening.  He was unprepared to see his sister, lying prone on the earth; dirt sticking to her tearstained cheeks and bloodied hands.  One did not have to be terribly intelligent to know what had happened.  

            Sota, rubbing at his own red eyes, puckered from crying, pulled up a loose board and dropped it carefully into the well, leaning it up against its side.  He climbed in next to his sister, and commenced in the difficult task of dragging her up the length of wood and out of the well.

            It took him a long time before Kagome was lying next to the cursed well and atop another, smaller board.  She still had not awoken, and Sota ached from the strain of lifting someone thrice his size.  The pain in his body did not halt him, though.  He solidly gripped either side of the board, and slowing began dragging it out of the well house.  

            Rain pattered on his red, sweating face as he towed her towards the house.  Both he and Kagome were soaked to the skin by the time he reached their back door, and it was all he could do to pull his sister off the board and into the kitchen.  Hardly able to lift a feather, the devoted boy drug out two heavy blankets and draped them over Kagome.  He curled under them with her, hoping it was enough to ward off any cold the rain might try to instill in them.  

            Closing his young eyes, he prayed that neither of them would ever wake up again and avoid the never-ending pain that awaited them.     

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, there's the chapter! I hope you liked it.  Plot twist number three, coming right along in the next chapter (or was it the one after that? I can't remember.) Sorry this has been so short, but I've just gone through finals, finally got my permit, and have to put my dog down soon.  I've had a lot on my plate, so to speak.  Anyway, please review (as we all know how much I _love _getting reviews) and I'll try to be a little faster with the next update.  


	20. Chapter Nineteen

The Scent of Despair

Written by Catrina Winner

Author's Note: Once again, sorry that this chapter is so late coming out.  Please, do review as it lends me inspiration.  As a fair warning, I'm experimenting a bit with my writing style on this chapter.  Tell me if it sounds any better.  Also, this is going to be an angsty chapter, so, don't read it if you're not up to feeling a bit down.  Once again, please review, and I will try to get the next chapter out sooner.  However, I must warn you, I just joined a pit band for the musical our high school will be performing, and will be remaining at my school until six thirty or so every night, leaving little time for homework and even less for writing.  Just thought I'd give you all a head's up! Enjoy this chapter! Oh, and I'll try to make my updates a little more regular, with less time than a month in between.   Thanks for hanging with me guys!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Nineteen

            The sun fell slowly behind the high mountains to the west, painting the skies in brilliant reds and oranges.  A streak of purple stretched darkly over Inuyasha's forest, strangely foreboding in the way it backlit the mist that swathed the woods.  The water bordering the edge of Sango and Miroku's thatched hut sparkled brightly as the blazing yellow ball tripped over the lip of the final hill, and the surrounding land was gently plunged into the heavy blackness of twilight.  The first stars shone down over the foliage, pressing into the shadows to create an extraordinary twinkling of silver kissed treetops and black holes to vanish into.

Miroku's footfalls fell quietly onto the soft ground as he approached his wife-to-be.  His arms slipped around her thin waist and rested lightly on her waist.  She leaned back against him, frowning at the darkness.  He detected her unhappiness and his voice rose in the murky gloom, frightening away a few of the lake birds.  "What's troubling you?" 

Sango laughed lightly, letting her shoulders rest backward.  "Look across the lake," she whispered.  Her own voice was gentler, like the rustle of the quiet leaves in a soft wind.  Miroku lifted his eyes, squinting to pierce through the shadows of the far bank.  A new moon hefted itself over the trees, lighting the ground below and dispersing the unworldly silver colors that had hung over everything only seconds ago.  

As the moon burst from its hiding place, Miroku could easily see a man hunched low next to a jutting rock.  His heavy black hair fell around his shoulders as he stared into the water, waiting.  The fire rat kimono reflected the light off the light of the moon, turning it a dark, bloody color.  The priest could dimly see the man's hand resting lightly on the top of a tattered scabbard of the Tetsusaiga.  

Miroku's eyes strayed back down to Sango, a slight smile on his lips.  "Kagome has not yet returned from her visit to the well, I take it?" he asked happily, freeing himself from Sango.  "I believe that I will go speak to him." He halted when he felt Sango's hand rest lightly on his arm and he turned, noting her large smile.  

"Don't go too hardly on him, Miroku, dear," she told him.  She stood outside for a few more moments until Miroku was halfway around the lake, then retired back into their home.  

Inuyasha looked up from his reverie as Miroku settled on the rock near him, above the mud, looking up at the moon.  His wide, lewd grin made Inuyasha groan inwardly.  

"Wonderful night, isn't it?" the monk's eyes trailed down to Inuyasha's black hair.  The hanyou's shoulders lifted and fell, throwing the light in many different directions.  "You seem to be waiting for something! Might it be a pretty young girl?" Miroku's face broke into a large grin as Inuyasha's face stained with a heavy blush.

His laughter permeated through the forest, breaking off abruptly when a high-pitched wail shrieked past them with the wind.  Inuyasha stood up quickly, startling Miroku badly.  He teetered on the rock, falling backwards a moment later to land on the ground in an aching impact.  Inuyasha had the grace to grimace when he saw the blood dripping from the monk's forehead.  Miroku shook his head, splattering little drops of the red life onto the dirt around them.  

"What was that ungodly noise?" he demanded, pulling a cloth from his garments to tie roughly around the slight gash.  "No demons can enter this forest because of Lady Kagome's barriers… And I don't believe anything _other _than a demon could sound like that.  Any ideas?" He turned towards the area Inuyasha had been a moment before, and was only slightly annoyed when he saw his human form forging ahead into the underbrush.  

"That scream came from near the well," the hanyou said, peering back over his shoulder.  "Kagome went there earlier to say goodbye to her family's spirits." His voice was steady and calm on the outside, but inside Inuyasha was barely able to make himself walk straight.  Every fiber of his being was shrieking for him to dash into his forest, to the well, to Kagome.  Some reason clung to him and gave him different signals.  He was a human now and if there was danger, he would have to take it by surprise.  The scream was not Kagome's anyway; Inuyasha knew that for certain.  

The progress was slow for the half-demon and monk.  They worked carefully through the entangling underbrush.  Inuyasha was moving more cautiously than usual, his muscles tensed to break into a rapid sprint if any further sounds came from in front of the two of them.  

Finally, they began to close in on the clearing.  Even from the distance that remained, both men could clearly hear the choked sobs of someone ahead.  Inuyasha at last allowed his anxiety to consume him, and he broke into a frantic run, knowing already that it was not Kagome's tears that awaited him.

Little Shippo looked up when he heard the loud crashing coming from the portion of the forest in front of him.  A frightened looking Inuyasha exploded from the trees, scattering leaves and small puffs of dust around him.  He quickly leveled his eyes on Shippo, whose own face was red and puckered from his continuous crying.  Miroku stumbled out behind him, the cut on his head having soaked through the make-do bandage long ago.  It was now trickling into his eye, forcing him to smear it across the side of his face with the back of his hand.  Inuyasha shook his head and turned Miroku around, pushing him back in the direction of Sango.  

"Go back.  I'll take care of Shippo," he said quietly.  Miroku shrugged and left.

The sickened feeling in the pit of Inuyasha's stomach had only grown more and more pronounced as he stood there, gazing down at the tiny fox kitsune.  The well was empty, devoid of anything, and the tears on Shippo's cheeks stood out starkly in Inuyasha's mind.  A terrible rushing void was swallowing up the hanyou's remaining sanity and he could feel the sting of his own tears burning behind his eyes.  He was saved from speaking when Kaede emerged behind them, coming quickly at a half-hobble, taking in the scene swiftly.  

"I visited the shrine before I came here… Kagome's wish has changed, now that she has you… I do not know what will happen from here, but I do not believe the well will reopen again.  The shrine that she cast her wish in is not in her time, and so, the Shikon Jewel would have to cross time before the well could ever be reopened.  I am… sorry," the old woman sighed and took hold on Inuyasha's arm, lifting Shippo to her shoulder, guiding them both back into the village.  

"If there is anything we can do… It will be done.  Kagome may not come back to this time… But we will do everything we can to make it not so." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I feel so terrible for putting this chapter out so late, and for it being so short.  However, to make up for it in some small way, I am posting two chapters for all of you.  I hope you enjoy them, and review as much as possible!


	21. Chapter Twenty

The Scent of Despair

Written by Catrina Winner

Author's Note: The second chapter of that promised update.  I have been very busy, and the new events that have surfaced in this county have understandably distracted me.  I am very sorry it has taken so long to put out these two chapters, but I again ask that you review, and I will try to update sooner.  Thank you.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Twenty

The darkness that assaulted her was heavy and pressing.  She pushed away the blankets that covered her eyes and was shocked by the brightness that harassed her sensitive eyes.  She felt, rather than saw, her younger brother near her, and as she shifted he awoke, his eyes as red and tearful as hers.  She touched his face with her hand, and they cried together for many hours.  Finally, the tears were spent, and Kagome and Sota dressed, preparing to face the hard day ahead of them.  Unknown to Kagome, it was about to get much more difficult.

The two siblings sat down for a cold breakfast, and the realization of the missing people at last dawned upon Kagome.  She glanced around, near frantic, searching for her mother and grandfather, those two people that had been such steady rocks in her churning life.  

"Where…?" was the whole of the question she had to pose.  Sota looked despondently towards his food, out of tears to cry.  

"The car they were in… to go to the store… crashed… and they… did not… come home…" the young boy choked on his dry sobs, staring off into the distance.  "I told them that… you were sick… but would take care of… me… so they left me here… promising to return…" 

Kagome felt a second sickening twist of her heart.  She had just lost Inuyasha, the one she was so in love with.  She would not see him again; for while the well may be opened or closed from one side of time, it was less likely the same would apply for its future self.  Her brave hanyou would have to be alone, as she was, but not so incredibly alone as Kagome suddenly found herself.  Inuyasha had all his companions; she only had Sota and Buyo.  Her mind was slowly numbing to everything.

Kagome did not have to ask Sota who 'they' were.  The social services must have known that her mother had two young children.  And, 'they' would certainly return to take both the children away, as Kagome was too young to care for both of them, without a job, and still in school.  There was nothing that she could do, nothing that could stop this.  Though they still had some time, there was nowhere they could slip away to now that the well was closed.  

"When did they come?" Kagome asked, her voice steady and far away.  

"Yesterday…" Sota sniffled his answer.  Kagome nodded.  That might give them a week or so at the most before the men returned to take them both away.  The shock from everything that had suddenly happened had numbed Kagome's mind, closing her off to the pain so she could handle things again with the ease of a detached intelligence.  She stood and managed a small smile at her brother, who could not understand yet.  Then he asked what she had been praying they could avoid.  

"Why did the well seal?" 

Kagome's gaze dropped, and for a moment the pain of her loss was palpable, hanging in the air before them, then she was deadened again and she began to clear the table, washing the two small dishes in an icy cold water.  

"I was trapped in that time, too, but Inuyasha asked me… to be his wife…" she paused here, smiling a little, thinking of what it would have been like, the two of them together.  She continued, "and so I was going to stay there… But I wanted to say goodbye to my family and… and…" her voice became tight and choked, realizing she would never get to say farewell to those that had raised her and loved her.  "I went past the shrine the wishes were made at, and it changed my wish so I could revisit my family… but I can't leave here now, and it seems I have very little family left…" she took a deep breath.  "But as long as we are together, that is all that matters to me."

Sota ran into her arms, crying again, and Kagome held him until he was exhausted from his tears and fell into a fitful, napping sleep.  She carried his heavy body into her room, and wrapped him in her own blankets, snapping the blinds quietly closed.  There was a lair of dust over everything, and Kagome needed things to keep her mind busy.  

Soon, she was set to the task of cleaning the entire house.  Sota slept on and on, fatigued from the day before and the endless tears and stress.  Kagome scrubbed, shined, dusted, and washed everything that was perceivable to her sharp eye.  She fed and brushed Buyo, spending close to an hour alone with the cat.  Then she turned outside, raking dead leaves up and washing windows and sweeping the porches.  Finally, she ached from her work, but hardly hesitated to cook dinner.  Sota came padding into the kitchen, drawn by the smell, and Kagome laid the table with their finest dishes and fed to him everything he loved.  She could never get near the fantastic cooking of her mother, but she had backed her heart and her soul into this food and it tasted delicious.  

The two of them washed the dishes together silently, though Sota dropped a crystal glass and it shattered on the floor.  Kagome stared down at the shards of what had once been a beautiful work of art.  _I am like that glass, _she thought.  _I am shattered from the inside out and I can't feel the pain anymore… I'm not alone… As long as I have Sota, and some hope of returning, ever returning to Inuyasha and the others, I am not alone.  The glass is broken, and I am broken, but, unlike that wineglass, maybe time can repair me… _

They quickly cleaned the mess, Sota receiving a slight cut on his finger and the two of them spent much time carefully cleaning it and slowly putting a band-aid onto it.  Then, suddenly, both of them had nothing to do.  Sota took Kagome's hand, realizing it was up to him for the moment, and led her back to her bedroom, and handed her a fairy tale, a child again.  

"Read it to me, Kagome…" he asked, settling himself under her blankets again.  Kagome began to read, quietly at first, then stronger, losing herself in the words that scrawled endlessly across the pages.  

Outside it was quickly darkening.  The remaining clouds brushed across the sky lightly, seeming to kiss the stars as the scuttled around.  The stars themselves shone with an unearthly brightness, sparkling.  The moon shone upon the Earth, intent on wiping away the blood that had been shed that day, and hide away those that were witness to it.  

When Kagome finally put down the book, her throat ached.  Sota was fast asleep, his innocent face lit by the moonlight.  Kagome slid into the blankets next to him, unwilling to leave the safety of her only remaining family member.  As she slipped into sleep, Buyo curled up in between them, seeming to sense the sadness of the people surrounding her.  

The three lost souls slept on into the darkness of the night, quiet and free from the nightmares that plagued them now in daylight.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Another short chapter, but I hope it makes up for the lack of updates you have had to sustain! Enjoy the reading, even if it is sad… I believe we have three to five chapters before another depressing plot twist.  It will be interesting, that's certain, but still sad.  Please, _please, _review, and the next chapter should be out sooner then these two! I hope.  ^^


	22. Chapter Twenty One

The Scent of Despair

Written by Catrina Winner

Author's Note: Erg! I think I'm going to go insane! So much work, etc, but I won't bore you with all that! Here's the next chapter! Review, please, it keeps up my inspiration to continue with this story.  (Considering the very, very small amount of time I have to devout to it as of now.) Enjoy! I hope I got it out in a more timely matter then usual.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Twenty-One 

Inuyasha pulled back from Kaede, his eyes wide with mixed feelings of terror and broken heartedness.  The old woman watched him quietly, finally straitening up a little.  "I will look for a way to do something…" she rested a wrinkled hand on his fire rat kimono, "I am sorry for your… loss." She turned and began to hobble away slowly, then paused.  Without turning she began to speak, "Inuyasha, the Shikon Jewel works in many ways.  There may yet be a way to reverse this wish.  I give you hope so you have a reason to remain on this world.  Even if there is only a little hope, Inuyasha, there is hope." She vanished into the trees gradually, leaving the hanyou alone with his thoughts.  

Inuyasha sat heavily down at the edge of the well, staring into the bleak darkness.  "Kagome, Kagome… Why did you leave me…?" He dropped his head into his human hands, feeling surges of painful emotions that were so acute when he was in his non-demonic form.  "We were… going to be… mates…_ mates…_Kagome…" A single tear slid slowly down his cheek and he smeared it away with his blunt nails.  "I can… I can wait…" He glanced up at the moon, his chest moving up and down roughly as he tried to quash the emotions that crashed like waves upon his soul.  "Hope.  Kaede said there was hope.  Ho… pe…" He turned at a rustle in the brush and Sango entered the small clearing, her face frightened and sad.

"Is she really…?" the demon huntress asked hesitantly.  Inuyasha turned his back on her again, and nodded so quickly his hair shimmered in the moonlight.  He was therefore surprised when he felt Sango holding him.  "I'm sorry… Inuyasha… If… If Miroku and I can help you… at all…" Inuyasha tore away for her grip, his emotions pounding through him.  He bit down on his tongue; dimly thankful his fangs were not a part of him tonight.  

The hanyou bolted into the woods, frightening Sango further.  Her surprised scream brought Miroku to the clearing at a slow, dizzy lope.  He snatched her up and hugged her.  "What's the matter? Sango?" She shook her head lightly and waved into the woods.

"Inuyasha just ran away… I don't know… I don't know!" Her tears splashed onto his clothing, though he didn't seem to mind terribly.  

Shippo rushed into the clearing a moment later, his red-rimmed eyes holding a glint of hope.  It was a small shine, but in his hollowed face, it was the world, and both humans noticed it immediately.  Sango bent and opened her arms, which the demon scampered into, clinging to the material around her neck.  

"Kaede found something!" he squeaked.  "She said to bring Inuyasha to her, and all of these." He shoved a bit of parchment into Miroku's hand.  The priest glanced over it and nodded thoughtfully.  

"We can find these in the woods.  Shippo, you will be the only one with any chance of finding Inuyasha.  He just crawled into the woods to suffer alone… I suggest, when you do find him, that you are very cautious.  He is highly emotional… considering his… predicament, though… I suppose…"

"His mate is gone… Kagome is gone…" the little kitsune sniffled again sadly.  "I will find him!" He pushed himself from Sango's arms and scampered along the ground, lifting his nose into the wind to catch the hanyou's human scent.  A moment later, he had vanished into the trees as well.  

Sango took a deep breath and looked at her husband-to-be.  "Let's go Miroku… We have to help Inuyasha… We have to help Kagome…" The monk nodded, and began to read off the list.  It was difficult to see, the handwriting being faded and the paper was wrinkled and yellowing.  He ended on a strange name, shooting Sango a confused look.

The demon huntress looked as if she would collapse on the spot.  "It's a demon flower… Something that died out years ago… years ago… There's no way any exist around here any longer… This means-this means…" she caught her breath, trying to hold back the sobs.  Miroku shook his head fiercely.

"Maybe it's not the most important ingredient… Maybe we can still make this work.  Let's get everything else… Maybe we can do it, Sango.  We have to try to help Inuyasha… We have to." 

Sango nodded, and the two of them set off into the woods on their hunt.  Shippo, meanwhile, had discovered the hanyou staring into a pool of water, whispering to himself.  "Hope, hope, hope." It was a strange mantra, but Shippo understood, though somewhat dimly.  

The kitsune rested his small paw on the hanyou's kimono.  "Kaede may have found something already.  Hope?" he tried to smile, but failed miserably.  Inuyasha stared at him with dulled eyes.  

"Something for me? Will I see Kagome again?" he asked, his voice a flat monotone.  

"I don't know… Kaede… I bet you will, Inuyasha… Come back with me… Please…"

The hanyou and the kitsune arrived far before the engaged couple, and Kaede quickly outlined her plans for them.

"This is a very old spell," began the old woman, "but it will center you in your demonic state, prolonging your lifespan over the four hundred years that separate you from Lady Kagome.  If it all goes correctly, you should be able to become hanyou again, even if it is only for a short time… Which should be long enough to find the girl.  Maybe she can save you, maybe she can return to this time before the spell is cast upon you.  I do not know the exact outcome.  As I said, this spell has not been used for many years." She paused to take a large breath.  "If you have something that will always remind you of the girl, give it to me.  Sango and Miroku's generations will care for you when you are a demon… Until it is time to reawaken you with the object.  Those two will return soon, and I can create the potion in the next few days.  Will you wait?"

Inuyasha's eyes hardened.  "For Kagome, I will wait forever." 

Shippo looked at him surprised.  "Four hundred years is a long time, Inuyasha, even for a demon." 

The hanyou nodded.  "I don't care.  I want to be with Kagome again." Kaede nodded and agreed silently.  

"Then it will be done.  Inuyasha, the item."

The hanyou tugged the necklace Kagome had given him before, on that moonlit night, off of his neck and dropped it into the wizened hand.  "Take care of it."

Kaede nodded.  

"Soon.  Soon it will be ready, and your waiting will begin." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Review please! Writing this made me late for another appointment, and I didn't do my math homework.  Chocolate muffins and strawberry pie! (Hear my anger!!) Review! I love you all, darling fans! Remember: there is a happy ending, there is a happy ending! (Chant it, it will come true!)


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

The Scent of Despair

Written by Catrina Winner

Author's Note: Well, here's the next chapter! I hope you all find it interesting… It's extra long! I'm trying to get better at these chapters for you loyal fans.   Please, as always, review, and, again, as always, I'm very sorry for the delay… Enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

       Chapter Twenty-Two

Kagome gazed forlornly at the brown dirt that surrounded her feet.  Pebbles speckled the ground almost cheerfully, catching the early morning rays of the sun and reflecting them in splashes of color.  Dappled patches of sunlight danced through the leaves of the God Tree, playing against the dew hanging heavily on the grass.  The sharp green blades were not close to the mounds of dirt that Kagome's blue gaze rested on, though.  The pebbles here did not sparkle quite so brightly, nor did the sun shine with such relaxed ease.  Everything about this area was darkened with what the young female felt inside of her.  The world was shadowed through her eyes now, the heavy nets of inescapable sorrow pulling her down, drowning her with wave after wave of hurt.  

Kagome brushed her fingers against the two headstones.  Neither was elaborate.  Simple and plain; that's how her mother and Grandpa had lived their lives.  It was so hard to imagine that they were gone – and yet, there were the two rocks, reading their names in dull kanji script.  "Loving mother and dedicated daughter" was chiseled in her mother's and "Gentle father; strong shrine keeper" in her Grandpa's stone.  Kagome could almost bring herself to smile at the inscription on her Grandpa's tomb.  He knew well enough that Kagome's mother had taken care of the shrine.  Kagome had often assisted too, until Inuyasha.  Suddenly everything in her life had been flipped upside down.  

Leaning back on her heels, head propped up in her hands, the schoolgirl heaved a long and heavy side, laden with the call for happiness and comfort.  There was none of that to be found in _this_ world.  And no way to return to the safety and cheer in Inuyasha's realm.  None of this made sense to her.  She dropped one of her hands to rest flat against the grave of her mother.

"Mother..." she whispered, "I'm so sorry...  That I wasn't...  I wasn't here for...  you and for...  for everyone...  I've let you down...  and..." Tears welled up in her eyes.  "I was trying so hard! I just wanted you to be proud of me and I just forgot about everything that I was supposed to do for you! It was only me that I cared about...  and now there's nothing left here..." The girl paused, her tears spilling down her cheeks and stared at the shimmering air before her.  "You were my mother...  my _mom_...  and just because you might...  you might not be here with me in flesh, I _know_ you're here in spirit.  I've learned a lot about wandering spirits with In....  him...  over there...  so...  I don't want you to be one of them, Mom...  and Grandpa...  neither of you two can turn into empty...  emp...  There's no reason!" The miko felt anger well up inside her, realizing that her family's souls would be seeking closure because she had not been there for them.  She had been in the Sengoku Jidai, thinking of nothing but herself and trying to get closer to Inuyasha.  

_What a stupid girl that I am! I never thought twice about the possibility of this happening.  Never even dreamed of it! Does that make it any less possible? I've seen just about every impossible thing happen! Why didn't I use my brain? So **stupid**...  So...  stupid..._

Somewhere, deep inside of herself, she heard her own mother calling out to her.  Unsure whether or not it was a spirit or just the utter exhaustion, Kagome closed her eyes tightly, trying to respond to the voice with her own miko powers, to coax it out of wherever it lay hidden.  

_Kagome, my dear, don't be worried about us…_ Kagome gasped and her eyes flew open.  It was her mother's voice! There, before her, were the two souls of the family she had been longing for so deeply.  Dimly she could make out her mother's outline against the sky.  Her Grandpa's shape was easier to discern, perhaps because of his size or his power as the shrine's previous guardian.  

"Ma..  Mom...? Grand...  pa...?" Kagome's words were jammed in her throat – she was going to get her chance to say goodbye, to repent! Tears flooded to the surface and brimmed in her eyes.  Her grandfather chuckled and Mrs.  Higurashi smiled gently.  Gathering all her courage and strength, Kagome tilted her head so she could see the two spirits better and poised her question.

"Why are you still on the...  living...  side...?" 

Her mother did not lose that kind expression, only shook her head.  Her Grandpa snorted and waved his cloudy hand in her direction, sending icy chills down her spine.  "'Cause we have something very important to tell you and not much time to tell it in, young lady! For once, I'd advise you to listen very closely to this old man...  old _dead_ man, at that.  We're all the wiser over here, you know!" he snapped.  

Mrs.  Higurashi nodded with him and then jumped into the story before the elderly man could snatch up his chance.  Above, the trees rustled in a faint breeze, but nothing else stirred.  No birds, no animals, and no sounds from the rest of the human population.  It was as if Kagome was all alone in the world, caught up in a secret dream that no one could wrest her from...  if she was even willing to leave.  

"Kagome, my daughter," her mother began.  "We have a small amount of time to tell you things of great importance and I need you to listen closely.  These things are the only holds left on your Grandpa and I.  We would very much like to stay with you, but we cannot, and I believe you realize it, no matter how set against it you are.  I want you to listen to these last words we have for you well." Kagome nodded and drew herself into a more comfortable position, making sure she never lost eye contact with her dead family's souls.  She was still unsure as to whether or not they would vanish the moment she looked away and she did not think she would manage to survive losing them _twice_ in such a short time.

Mrs.  Higurashi continued, "The best way to begin this type of story would probably be with your demon friend.  You may have noticed that we were not very disturbed or upset when you brought that boy home with you.  We knew he would be coming.  We knew because my father's sister, your great-grandmother told us that it would be so.  Of course, we were both a bit surprised that she was right, but trusted in her, though we knew everything that would come with the responsibility we were picking up." 

"Then...  you...  _knew_...that...that...  you were going to...  to..." Kagome stopped, her eyes wide and staring at these two souls drifting in the wind before her.  

"Yes, Kagome, we knew.  But that didn't change anything," her mother replied in that soothing tone of voice she possessed.  "Hush now, my daughter, we have very little time left.  We will tell you a story that has been passed through our family through ages untold.  Almost four hundred years, now, I believe."

Her grandfather leapt into his tale-telling mode now, keeping it amazingly level for what Kagome expected from him.  "There was a time, long, long ago, when demons and humans roamed the planet together.  And there were two particular beings that set out to alter the course of time together, though they did not realize what their destinies held for them at the time.  Two young and innocent children, thrown together in the most incredible circumstances, spent much of their time fighting for their very lives.  Adventures that many would not dream up in a lifetime happened quickly, pushing them to their limits.  And slowly the boy and the girl found that they were falling in love with each other.  The boy held too much pride to speak about it openly; his past hurts crowding his mind.  And the girl guarded her emotions from the boy with a fierce passion, afraid they were too different and terrified he would never accept her for what she was.  A human."

Kagome gasped out loud, gaining a disapproving glance from the Grandpa Ghost.  _This story...  It's about Inu...  Inuyasha and I! We're that girl and boy and...  _She swallowed hard, staring up at her Grandpa.  _If this is a story that was passed down through our family...__  Four hundred years ago! That's when the Sengoku Jidai was! What connection could my Grandpa and mother have with this all, though...? How could **they** have been any part of my destiny? I didn't want this to happen!_ Kagome's mind whirled with questions, but she dared not to voice any of them, terrified her family would vanish before her very eyes.  

Her Grandpa continued, his voice slightly slower and his outline a bit dimmer, "Well, let me tell you that this boy and girl where finally facing their final battle.  There was blood and screaming and crying and all the things that happen in the last encounter with evil.  This battle was fought with humans and demons alike, brought together against a common enemy by a little girl and her half-breed love.  Our distant –very distant – human relatives fought that war aside the girl and boy...  Are you listening, Kagome?"

Kagome had been searching her mind, picturing all those that had stood with them against Naraku.  _Shippo, Kouga, the wolf pack, a few of the villagers from that surrounding town, Inuyasha, I **think** Sesshomaru was there for a time, Kirara, Miroku...  and...  Sango and Kaede...  it's **them**! It couldn't be anyone else! **I'm** related to Sango...  **and** Kaede?! And they're related to each other?! All this time...  Is this my destiny, then...? Is that where I truly belonged...? To change time and...  _Her grandfather's patient insistence snapped her out of the reverie she had drifted away in and she centered her attention back on the ever-waning light of his soul.

"That's better.  Now, you listen, or we'll just up and leave, and see how you handle yourself then.  Without us, you can't find out how to help yourself! After all, you're just a poor helpless little thing now, with your brother to take care of and those blasted social services people slamming on your door all the time.  Bet their poking around your school or somethin' even now, as we speak.  Why, that reminds me of the time I had to exorcise the demon from beneath a school's water heater.  Now, let me tell you that it was a vicious little creature and..."

Mrs.  Higurashi cleared her throat loudly, an odd thing to hear of a ghost.  Kagome blinked in surprise, but settled down as her grandfather began his previous tale again.  

"Anyway, this boy and girl suddenly found themselves without much to do.  Sooner or later, they would have to face those feelings that kept drifting between them.  But, they still had the smallest part of their quest left.  The girl granted the wishes of those few that had protected her so well, expecting she could create a happy ending where everyone else failed.  Of course, in these kind of stories, you know well enough that a happy ending would never happen until the very end." Boy, did she know.  "Finally, the quest was done, the wishing all cleared up.  The boy told the girl and the girl told the boy all about those feelings when they managed to get away from all those silly little blocks.  They were going to get married, I suppose, when the girl was whisked away, taken from the boy in a mere eye blink.  No one knew if she was ever to return, but the boy, in his foolish love for her, risked his own life to rediscover hers."

Kagome's interest increased as they reached the part of the story she was yearning to hear.  The part where her mother laughed and shook her awake and her Grandpa mumbled how she never listened to his stories anyway; not even the interesting ones.  Where Sota came bounding into the room and told Kagome Inuyasha was waiting outside, and, boy, was _he_ mad! But her grandfather just stopped his tale and sighed.  Kagome nearly cried out, instead turning towards her mother as she picked up, wishing; hoping so strongly for everything to turn out right.

"My sweet little girl...  There is more to the story, and I can see you are waiting for it.  We are running out of time here and must be on our way to the afterlife or risk wandering this living world forever.  My dear, dear daughter, we knew that we had to go in our car to shop that day.  We knew to leave Sota behind and we knew...  oh, the things we _knew_ from that story.  When we died, we realized everything was so true and you would be here soon to protect Sota.  Now, through our deaths, we know the end of your story.  But we cannot tell it to you.  Kagome, you are not done with your obstacles...  Far from it, in fact...  Yet you are so close to your end.  Live for your brother, my dear, and live for our memories.  Yes, we were related to those humans you were so close to in the other world...  Imagine them as having a little part of us inside and find comfort in their souls.  We will always watch over you in the other realm and wait for you to join us."

The two souls had turned a wispy, milky color and Kagome could only tell they were still there from the strange shimmering of the air before her.  She stood up quickly, reaching her hands to caress the glittering patch of sky.  

"I'm so sorry for being so selfish all this time! I just wanted to make you all proud.  I won't disappoint you Mom...  Grandpa.  I'll take care of Sota and Buyo and never let any harm come onto them!" Tears slipped down her cheeks slowly as she stared at the ever-clearing sky before her.  "I wish you could be here...  It's so hard without you, without Inuyasha...  I'm sorry...   Sorry..." She fell to her knees, sobbing.  

A light brush of air over her hair was like a touch of an angel – Kagome knew it was her mother's soul touching her.  "Kagome..." her voice said, ever so softly.  "Your Grandpa and I are more proud of you than I think you could even begin to understand.  You were – and are – everything to us.  I know your destiny is hard to bear, but always remember our love for you and our pride in everything that you have and will accomplish.  We will always live in you, love." 

Kagome looked up.  The sun was bursting through the tree branches, lighting the two graves and the light, clingy mist around them in a supernatural way.  Just above each of the mounds she could see her mother and grandfather smiling down on her.  The picture burned into her heart.  "Good...bye..." she choked.  Both the souls smiled again at her, so softly and gently.  And then they were gone.  

A rough hand on her shoulder startled Kagome up from her position.  Sota was looking down at her with worried eyes.  "Kagome!" he said, his voice slightly shrill.  "Are you okay? You've been out here for hours! When I came...  you looked like you were asleep, but I couldn't wake you up and...  and I was...  a little scared...  But only a little," the young boy said.  Kagome stood and brushed the dirt from her knees.  

"I'm sorry, Sota.  I was just saying goodbye… Everything is going to be okay now," she said, smiling through her tear-stained face.  Sota gave her an odd look.

"Kagome, are you okay? You seem to be acting funny.  You were all sad before.  Are you happy now?" he asked, in all his childish innocence.  
  


Kagome grinned her apprehensive brother and knelt until she was level with his face.  "Sota, I saw the spirits of Mom and Grandpa." Sota's eyes lit up.  This was obviously good news.  

"Are they coming back?" the boy asked excitedly.  Kagome swallowed hard, realizing she had guided Sota down the easiest path to jump to conclusions.  Her mind whirled as she tried to think of the simplest way to disarm the situation without reopening the wounds their family's death had opened so widely.  She hugged him tightly, feeling his body slump in submission and recognition.  Whispering close to his ear, she tried to explain as plainly as she could.

"I guess I called for their spirits, and they were both there… In fact, they told me a story about Inuyasha and I.  Sota, they knew that the car would crash.  To be honest, both believed it was their destiny.  So, really, this entire mess is my fault," suddenly Kagome realized that she was taking all the guilt onto herself.  There was nothing else she could do.  It _was _her fault that her grandfather and mother had followed their destiny straight into their own deaths.  There must have been some reason – not just to discover the end of Kagome's "story", she was sure of that.  

She pulled back and looked at Sota's face.  He was upset again, that much she could read easily in his eyes.  "Listen… I think that this could have been changed, but both Mom and Grandpa somehow… _wanted _this.  They knew it was their time to go so… so destiny's wheels would keep turning, I suppose.  I'm as angry and upset about this as you are, Sota, and probably handling it much worse than you.  Both of us are going to have to be strong again… sometime.  For now we can grieve, I think, but all things that Mom and Grandpa told me were both frightening and… well, they made sense, too.  Did you know you're related to Sango? And Kaede?"

Sota scrunched his nose up.  "I'm not related to that old lady… Even if she _is _nice, I guess.  But the demon-hunting one is nice.  I like Kirara and Shippo more, though." 

Kagome smiled.  "I can see a resemblance between Kaede and Grandpa, though Mom and Sango are easier to compare.  Now I guess I can understand why the two of us "bonded" so fast.  She liked you, too, Sota."

He grinned a little, as if he were still unsure if his smile was going to work.  Kagome extended her arm, standing again.  Sota took the offered hand and the two of them strolled into the house.  Sota eagerly began to speak of dinner.  

Kagome nodded along with her brother, smiling as he spoke.  _Things are going to work out somehow… I know it._

_Somehow.___

The Shikon Jewel pulsed lightly around her neck.   

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****

And, finally, you have another chapter! Please accept my apologies, this chapter really came out late.  I do hope that you enjoyed it enough that you'd feel like reviewing… Because I love reviews! Anyway, keep an eye out for that next update! I'm sure it'll be here… um… sometime.  Eep.  

Well, review, and thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

The Scent of Despair

Written by Catrina Winner

Author's Note: Hey, would you look at that? This chapter didn't take three and a half years to come out! Yes! That's a good sign, right? Anywhoosis, please PLEASE review – it makes me bright and happy and shiny.  I hope none of you are getting _too _depressed about the recent developments.  Happy ending, happy ending!! By the way, since school has started again (and my classes are… well, insane… I may not have as much time to write.  But check my profile and add yourself to my mailing list at catwinner@earthlink.net and I'll keep you guys updated on the next chapter's progress!

And an oh-so-special thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter.  This chapter is dedicated to all of you who took a moment to click an' type.  Thanks! 

Please review and definitely enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

       Chapter Twenty-Three

**IMPORTANT: **For the next few chapters, the Sengoku Jidai timeline is accelerated several days.  Like, three or four or something.  Kagome's time and the Sengoku Jidai in this chapter (and the next one Inuyasha is in) are NOT THE SAME.  Sengoku Jidai is AHEAD for the next two Inuyasha-centered chapters…

His eyes glittered from the last traces of sunlight leaking away from the lake.  Villagers were all around him in the woods, laughing, cheering.  Of course, _they _could be happy.  _They _had everything they wanted.  Even if it had cost him everything he cared about.  

Inuyasha stared towards the stars.  Kaede would be by soon, pretending to be cheerful as she told him how the potion was coming along.  A sentence or two, then she'd be off, rushing back to a place she could be happy with the generations of humans.  No one wanted to be around the sulky hanyou.  

Wind curled around his hunched form.  His golden eyes sparked as he heard the crunching of dirt approaching him downwind.  _Must be Kaede…_ he thought to himself.  A moment later the old woman rounded the bend with a sigh, scuffing slowly across the pebbles beneath her feet.  She nodded curtly at Inuyasha and settled herself next to him with a grunt.  Inuyasha raised an eyebrow; she had rarely come so close to him since the day Kagome had vanished through the well.  

The old woman cleared her throat roughly and glanced up at the brooding hanyou.  "Well, Inuyasha, it's done," she said, rather softly.  Inuyasha leapt to his feet and stared at her with wide-open eyes.  He looked more alert than he had in days, but the look in his eyes was a terrible one, a mingle of dread and longing, something Kaede had never seen in anyone before, much less Inuyasha.  He was staring at her with a piercing gaze that made her sigh again and pull herself to her feet.  

"That herb that was missing from the mixture, Inuyasha, was an integral part," Kaede said quickly, in answer to his stare.  The hanyou's ears twitched backwards.

"So? What's that hafta do with anything?" he demanded in a gruff voice.  Kaede looked back towards the village and pointed to the area he had just leapt up from.  Very slowly, Inuyasha sat back down, his golden eyes still sparking and locked onto Kaede's face.  

"I know you'll be upset, Inuyasha, but there is nothing that can be done.  Now," she took a deep breath and began her explanation.  

The villagers no longer laughed when they saw them coming.  In fact, many of them stopped what they were doing altogether and stared.  Miroku and Sango trailed slowly behind Kaede, their eyes downcast, watching the dust their feet stirred up.  Even Shippo was reserved, clinging to Sango's clothing and not saying much.  The old woman shooed the younger children from her path, none of the usual warmth in her gaze.  

The four of them emerged in the woods.  This area was opposite from the well, the village acting as a divider between the two halves of the forest.  In front of them loomed a large building, the wood a few feet thick and magic shimmering around it brightly.  Inuyasha was slumped against one of its sides, staring off into the distance at something that only he could see.  There was something pitiful sparkling in his gaze.  It was too painful to look at, so Miroku clutched Sango's hand and turned his eyes from the hanyou.  

"So, this is it, huh?" Inuyasha's voice, gruff with something the three could not quite understand, questioned them.  Kaede nodded and Inuyasha snorted with a bit of disgust.  "Not much for the next 400 years, is it? Will it even hold itself up that long?" Kaede turned away.  

"Yes, Inuyasha," Miroku answered for her.  "We're already know that the future holds many new materials that we couldn't even dream of now.  We'll be adding on to your… your home as soon as we can." 

"Fine," the hanyou answered, ending the conversation.  He jumped to the roof and landed with a dull thump.  "Woman, do you still have the item?"

"We have it now, Inuyasha," Sango answered, accepting Miroku's hand as he helped her on the roof next to them.  Kaede came into sight a moment later, puffing and a bit overly red in the face.  At Inuyasha's questioning glance, Sango continued.  "We'll be passing it and the instructions down through our family generations… I hope we can change this future for your sake," she finished quietly.  

"Hurry up!" Inuyasha suddenly snarled and whirled away from them.  He tossed the Tetsusaiga at Miroku with a look that told Miroku there would be great pain to come if anything happened to it and then leapt down the open gap on the flat rooftop.  A few curious villagers had gathered now around the large hut, so curious that even Kaede's shooing waves and scowls would not deter them.  Finally, the old woman turned, slowly, and tossed something down to Inuyasha.  

"Is your demon blood fighting?" she asked and the hanyou snarled something at her in return.  "Very well," Kaede answered.  "Just drink that; _all _of it, and let it take over you." The hanyou, his eyes now tinged with red, looked up at his four companions with a play of emotion on his face he had never before allowed them to see.  

"I would wait forever for Kagome, four hundred years is next to nothing," he said hoarsely and swallowed the brownish mixture.  His eyes dulled, then were taken almost completely by the glowing red that was one of the trademarks of his nature.  "Close the hatch, idiots, and finish your magic!" he snarled and Miroku leapt back, slamming down the heavy wooden area that all but sealed Inuyasha from the rest of the world.  

The four of them inched down the ladder again, Miroku's blood chilling as he heard an unearthly howl from inside the hut.  Kaede pulled them all away from the wood and muttered something.  Sango and Shippo turned away, tears present in both of their eyes, and tried (though it was futile) to force the townspeople away from the area.  

Kaede and Miroku joined them a moment later, looking drained, but the old woman drew herself to her entire short height and waved a hand in the air, commanding silence from the remaining villagers.  

"This ground will be sacred ground from now on.  No one will step upon it unless they are direct descendents of Miroku and Sango," a pause and she gestured at the two standing closely together.  "There's no need to gape, I don't want any of you to step foot on this land again.  Warn your children of it.  The less people around, the less of a chance he'll give under the call for blood."

With this, she swept past the villagers, hobbling away, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo following as closely as they dared.  Miroku couldn't help but pause for a moment and turn his gaze back on the hut.

It was glowing with strong magic now, a light, shimmering blue.  That spell would remain in place for just under four hundred years.  The missing ingredient in the potion was going to cause many problems, but Miroku refused to allow his mind to linger on those thoughts.  

_Inuyasha, my family will bring you back to Kagome.  _He clenched the fist where the Kazaana had recently been removed.  _Whatever it takes, we owe you that much.  _And then he turned to catch up to his companions, his heart weighed down with sorrow.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yes! Massive sucking! Sorry.  That was a terrible chapter and so short! *hides* Well, if you could review, I'd be grateful! Really! Also, Shattered, my Escaflowne fic, is finally updated, if you want to check that out… Other then that… Review please? 

If you would like to be on a mailing list for when I update Scent of Despair, e-mail me at catwinner@earthlink.net and I'll put you on mine, okay? Thanks!__


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

The Scent of Despair

Written by Catrina Winner

Author's Note: Since school has started again (and my classes are… well, insane… so I may not have as much time to write.  But check my profile and add yourself to my mailing list at catwinner@earthlink.net and I'll keep you guys updated on the next chapter's progress!)

I love you reviewers out there! You made me so happy! So, again, another chapter for you!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Twenty-Four

Kagome looked down at her sleeping brother's face.  His countenance conveyed an innocence that made her sigh quietly.  Everything had been going wrong for the two of them recently.  There was little she could do about the circumstances at the moment, making her feel helpless and lost.  All the weight of the world had been transferred to her shoulders and she had no hands to balance it.  

Her mother and grandfather's ghostly appearances had put to rest many of the misgivings she had held about their deaths, though part of her was still feeling it was her fault.  Destinies could be changed, couldn't they? Both of them had seemed happy enough during their short talks and though Kagome still couldn't believe they were gone, she was accepting it.  However, losing Inuyasha was still tearing her apart inside.  No matter where she looked at home there was something to remind her of all the fun times they had experienced together.  With only she and her brother left alive (or so it seemed), Kagome felt isolated and lonely.

The night was a dark, frightening one.  Wind screamed along outside and rattled the entire house.   _A perfect time for thinking of failures and crying yourself to sleep_, Kagome thought bitterly.  There was so much she had personally failed at for herself and family.  

For the first time in those past days, Kagome leaned against her brother's bed, listening to him breath, and thought about the hanyou.  Inuyasha had been something of a guiding star to Kagome.  She had followed him blindly into many dangers she had never allowed herself to comprehend, in order to keep her sanity.  There was nothing normal about demons and the way the two of them dealt out death with what was a (supposedly) impassive attitude.  But the hanyou was much more sensitive than he wanted to let on.  Everything he had killed was inherently "evil".  Kagome couldn't remember when he hadn't spared someone that was only "confused", save for his demonic trances.  She couldn't help but remember him desperately trying to remain the "tough guy" throughout their quest, keeping himself as aloof as possible.  But it hadn't worked.  The two of them had grown close quickly and they were going to be together… _forever__.  _

_There has to be something in this whole experience… Destiny isn't that cruel.  Besides, I could change it.  I could change it somehow.  If I tried or… or…_ her thoughts trailed off as Sota rolled over and whimpered quietly under his breath.  Kagome smoothed his hair and tucked the covers to his chin again.  She quietly slipped out of his room, leaning back against the doorframe with tears in her eyes.  Kagome again found herself alone in what had suddenly become an enormous home.  

_Inuyasha, where are you? I'm scared…_ she slid down the door and settled on the floor, hugging her knees.  Before, the hanyou had always rushed to her aid when she was in some peril, whether or not he deemed it important.  If Kagome was frightened, he was there.  But now, now there was no one… Just a cat, a boy, and Kagome.  She wanted her old Inuyasha, the gruff half-demon with a heart of gold.  Sometimes, Kagome felt as if he were just outside her window now, waiting for her to get outside and back to the Sengoku Jidai.  

The miko nearly leapt out of her skin at the sound of the wind tripling in force.  The moment the roar ended, she heard what sounded like shattering glass coming from downstairs.  Her heart was pounding in her throat as she stood up slowly, grabbing the nearest thing she could – a broken roller-skate.  With ever mounting apprehension, she tiptoed down the stairs towards the now-silent living room.

Moonlight poured in from the broken window, shining from the jagged shards on the floor and in the sill.  Kagome swallowed hard and lifted the skate, searching the room rapidly with her eyes.  The small statuettes, intended to protect the shrine, glared menacingly from the corner they sat in, eyes gleaming in the moonlight.  A dark shape moved from besides her, meowing.  Kagome sighed in relief as Buyo approached her.  He seemed totally unperturbed by the noise and broken window.  

_Animals are supposed to have a sixth sense for things like this, right? _Kagome asked herself.  Then again, she wasn't sure if Buyo could qualify for _anything _like that, being a huge, lazy bum.  As she mulled this over, the cat in question perked up his ears and trotted happily to the broken glass, sniffing around.  Then he hunched himself down, preparing himself for a fantastic leap onto the sill that was currently littered with shards of the window and opening to the outside night world.  

"Buyo, _no,_" Kagome hissed as loudly as she dared.  The cat's ears flicked backwards in her direction, but he seemed to have otherwise not heard her.  With a bit of sliding, Buyo was on the window, looking outside.  Then he vanished into the night with a plaintive mew.  Kagome stared.  Her heart pounded in her throat when she realized she would have to journey into the dark to bring Buyo back inside.  Whatever had broken the window was probably outside, waiting for her.

She whimpered and dropped the skate onto the floor, pressing her back up against the wall.  Kagome was always brave in the face of danger, wasn't she? She was a powerful miko and no broken window she frighten her… Right?

Taking a deep breath, Kagome inched her way to the front door, painfully aware of the noise she was making.  Her feet scraped against the floor and her breathing was so thunderous it almost drowned out her thoughts.  She grabbed a flashlight and pushed the door open, slowly.  She felt as if hundreds of years had passed by the time she had the front door wide enough for her to slip through.  

Both feet on the porch.  Turn the flashlight on.  Jump three feet in the air and crash nosily into a folding chair on the way back down because the motion-sensor light comes on… _Great, _she thought, struggling to her feet again, _Not__ only do they know I'm here, but they'll have no problem seeing me standing under this light.  _She bolted into one of the bushes, rustling her way into its heart, trying not to whimper as the branches cut into her skin.  

The light from the porch bathed the surrounding area in an eerie glow.  Kagome felt her skin prickle at the hoot of an owl somewhere overhead.  There were no stars out tonight and huge black clouds snuffed out the moon as she looked upward.  The darkness was so complete she was afraid to shatter it with her flashlight, even, and stayed hunched in the bush for a long time, staring into the black.  Finally, the light on her porch clicked out and plunged her into the night.  She waited until her eyes were slightly adjusted and rustled her way from the bush, trying not to jump at every imaginary shadow and shifting leaf.  

 The wind howled past her, making her ears sting.  Kagome felt a raindrop on her skin (it made her jump and whirl around, looking for some huge monster) and thunder growled somewhere to the east.  Hesitantly, she turned the flashlight on and shone it about her property.  She inched around her home to the broken window.  With a bit of an unsteady laugh, Kagome found that a tree branch had been blown up against the window, shattering the glass, in the midst of the wind's anger.  

From the constant rain in the past few days, Kagome could make out Buyo's chubby footprints leading away into the dark and towards the well house.  Her confidence reinforced (though the storm was gaining strength and she couldn't stand to be outside when it broke), Kagome marched bravely to the well, nearing it for the first time since her brother had dragged her away.  

She pushed open the door and found herself heading immediately towards the well itself.  With little hesitation and a pounding heartbeat, Kagome clutched at the Shikon Jewel and peered down into the opening.  A searing pain flashed over the hand holding the Jewel and she cried out, falling backwards in shock.  A round imprint had been burned into her skin and the Jewel was glowing a blood red.  

_No! _Kagome thought, staring down at it.  _It's only supposed to be that color when it's impure… I don't want you to do anything, you stupid rock! Just stop it! Stop it! _

"Stop it!" her voice broke whatever power the jewel had been exercising and it settled down to its near-transparent pink color.  Buyo's cold nose poked her hand and Kagome looked down at him, scooped him into her arms, and set off towards the house again, trying not to think about what had just occurred.  

She was, admittedly, terrified.  The Shikon Jewel was supposed to be dormant now.  If its powers could be activated, the well should be able to transport her into the Sengoku Jidai.  But she could sense that the well was closed.  None of it was happening like it was supposed to.  

Buyo traipsed happily up the hallway as she closed the door and locked it.  Grabbing a garbage bag and duct tape, Kagome sealed up the window as best she could, ignoring the tears leaking from her eyes.  On her way back upstairs, lightening flashed all around the shrine, thunder shrieked, and rain began to pound onto the roof.  Kagome scooped Buyo up and brought him into Sota's bedroom.  Her little brother was awake and staring, frightened, out his window.   

"Kagome…" he said, slowly, when she entered.  "I think I saw something… out there." 

She did her best to be brave, though her heart had picked up its pace again (_at this rate, I'll have a heart attack_, she thought bitterly) and smiled at her brother.  "I'm sure it's just something the wind picked up.  A stray branch broke one of the windows downstairs and whatever you saw may have been me, anyway.  Buyo got out and I brought him back in… You know, so he wouldn't get caught in the storm."

Sota shook his head.  "No, Kagome… It was this huge thing, with big, shiny eyes.  And it was looking in my window!"   
  


Kagome bit her bottom lip.  "Sota… it was just your imagination.  There are no monsters outside tonight.  But, I'll sleep in here if it make you feel better." Her brother nodded and extended his arms for Buyo.  Kagome dropped her load onto Sota's legs and heaved a sleeping bag out from his closet.  With a yawn, she almost was almost asleep before her mind poked one final question into her mouth.  "Hey, Sota," another yawn, "what color eyes did your monster have?" 

Sota, sleepily, shrugged and turned over, "Golden…" he mumbled, then they both fell into a fitful sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
The small wooden house stood on a lonely hill.  Beside it was a huge, beautiful mansion.  Children ran laughing through the hallways and gardens, never nearing the wooden house.  It was a spooky place, one for ghosts and other terrible beings to live in.  

But inside the house there was only one being, one not so dreadful as the children would have liked to believe.  The demon's eyes were closed, his sides rising and falling steadily in an enchanted sleep.  He was a fairytale monster, all alone inside his walls.  

A raven-haired beauty and his own looming death haunted his dreams.  But he never awoke, not now.

The sun set behind the tired building.  A woman called the children in for dinner.  She was young, her hair a reddish black, and had an easy smile.  She never looked up at the building, never had to.  Her parents had warned her it wasn't the time nor the place to be curious.  Her children's children's children would be the only generation to see, first hand, whatever was inside the wooden house.  This woman knew and she would soon tell her oldest son, who would tell his children, who would, in turn, tell their children.  As it had been for years upon years.  

And inside the hut, the slow, steady breathing of the half-demon was all there was to be heard.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And – poof! Another chapter.  Sorry if it makes little sense, etc., but I've been sick.  Very sick.  Reviews are a good cure, I've heard! 

Anyway, remember the mailing list! And thank you for reading/reviewing.  We're almost to the final plot twist! The story should end at (about) thirty chapters.  

Review please! Hope you enjoyed it.  


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

The Scent of Despair

Written by Catrina Winner

Author's Note: You readers have my sincerest apologies for this chapter taking such a long time.  School is just murderous and I've gotten better, only to get sick again…  So, unfortunately, I don't have much energy and my homework load is crushing me, on _top_ of extracurricular activities

Anyway, enough complaining!  Please review this chapter, I'll work on the next one whenever I get a spare moment (which are few and far between) and remember – if you want to be on the mailing list, e-mail me at catwinner@earthlink.net and let me know!

Enjoy the chapter! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Twenty-Five

The sunset was beautiful that evening.  The sun glittered over the trees, playing from the leaves and the blades of grass.  The sky was a bloody red, interspersed with purple and the lightest pinks.  Clouds drifted swiftly through the area, the wind blowing them quickly away.  Kagome stared out into the horizon, smiling a smile that never reached her eyes.  She was leaning on a broom she had been using to sweep the porch before the sunset had distracted her attention.  

Everything was perfect somewhere in that painted sky.  Kagome sighed and put the broom away, turning her back on the perfection she felt she could never attain.  The darkness inched over the land bit by bit, swallowing the warm sunlight as Kagome swung the door closed.  Sota bounded up to her with a goofy look in his eyes, dressed in fuzzy pajamas and puppy slippers.  

"Bedtime for you!"  Kagome said, trying to sound cheerful.  Sota frowned and nodded, sniffling and acting as if his world was coming to an end.  _Which, truly, it might have…_  Kagome sighed and shoved her brother towards the stairs.  He went slowly and hesitated at every doorway, looking up at his older sister with pleading eyes.  "No.  Bedtime, now," she replied, keeping her own eyes averted from his begging face.  

Sota finally inched into his room and halted, staring at the bed.  "Kagome…  What if the monster comes back tonight?"  His young eyes scanned the area, falling on the closed window.  The curtains were drawn halfway across the pane, letting in little glimpses of the darkening evening.  Trees rustled and whispered to each other against the wind and the creeping shadows danced menacingly across the lawn.

Kagome smiled at him as best she could and scooped him into her arms, depositing him on the bed.  "Silly Sota…  Didn't you know that no monsters would want to come in _here_?  I mean, mom and Grandpa are protecting us with all the other shrine guards.  Plus, the well is sealed, there can't be any monsters left!" she tried a laugh, but Sota just continued staring at her with huge, wide eyes.  "Oh, Sota, look…  If any kind of "monster" comes anywhere near our house, you tell me and _I'll_ take care of it.  Nothing can stand against Kagome!  Strongest girl in the world!"  She struck a silly pose and Sota giggled, climbing into his bed.  Kagome tucked him in and turned to leave.  

"K-Kagome?"  Sota's hesitant voice made her pause.  "Have…  I mean, have you _tried_ the well…  Since it, well, since it stopped working?  I mean – how do you know it's broken?  What if…  What if it's _not_?!  And-" 

Kagome sighed, cutting her little brother off.  "Sota…  Sota, I can _sense _the well.  Feel if it's open or not…  So…  I just… know.  I know it's not open.  And it's okay.  As long as I have _you_," she hugged him and retreated to the doorway, "I don't need anyone from that time."  She smiled and exited quietly, tiredly.

Sota stared at the closed door and hugged his fat cat.  "Buyo, I wish the well was back open so Kagome could be with Inuyasha.  I wish so bad…"  Kagome, just outside his door, echoed his thoughts with another sigh before shipping herself off to bed.

Sota was unable to sleep that night, tossing and turning.  The dark was soon complete, draping the home in its robe.  Crickets chirped and stars sparkled, but Sota could not relax, could not sleep.  He turned to the snoring cat.

"Buyo…  What if the well isn't closed?  What if sis is wrong?  What if…  What if we can go through and find Inuyasha and bring him here, and make her happy?"  Sota sat up in his bed and stared into the dark.  "I'm gonna do it!" the boy said, struggling out of bed. 

Sota paused and picked up his Lego set.  "Just in case," he told his now-awake cat.  Buyo settled himself comfortably on the top of the container and seemed content to purr away.

Inching down the stairs, Sota found himself slightly afraid of the dark.  But he forced the fear away.  Dimly he spotted Kagome's backpack in the darkness of the hallway.  Shrugging, he loaded himself up with the huge pack and turned towards the door.  Buyo leaped off the Lego's and trotted delicately in front of the boy, mewling at the door.  Sota shushed him and pulled open the front door, tip-toeing outside.

The darkness was heavy and the wind whispered through the trees.  It was a bit of a menacing night for such a young boy.  But, Sota was on a mission.  He reached the well house in good time, swinging open its door. 

Dropping both the pack and the Lego's into the well, he stared down.  No glow, no flare of color, no demons roaring up at him, nothing.  Just some dirt.  The little boy sighed and kicked the dust around the well with his toes, scuffing the floor.  Buyo rubbed up against his legs and Sota hugged him.  

"Guess Kagome was right, huh, Buyo?" he said, quietly.  Now the dark night was becoming overwhelming and he couldn't help but wish there was a flashlight or something nearby.  Standing up, the boy was about halfway back to the house when Kagome rushed out, looking wild and terrified.  She spotted him clutching Buyo and ran to his side.

"Sota!  What in the world are you doing out here in the dark?!" she demanded. 

"Buyo, um, got out," Sota mumbled.  Which was slightly true.  He _had _gotten out, right?  Right?

Kagome shook her head and forced Sota back into the house.  She tucked him back into bed and looked into his disappointed eyes.  Sota rolled over and yawned widely.  Suddenly, all his limbs were heavy and all he wanted was that elusive sleep.  In her doggy pajama's, Kagome looked haggard and exhausted.  Sota could tell she had been crying before she had found he was gone.  He was going to say something to her, almost did, but his mouth wouldn't move, he couldn't force his hands upward, and sleep stole him away.

Kagome smiled down at his sleeping form, realizing how tired her own body was.  But she had seen Sota walking from the well house and was very curious about his motives.  She hardly believed his Buyo story.  The cat wouldn't wander out at night unless he wasn't supposed to.  And, frankly, Kagome would have just left him out there.  

Creeping outside, flashlight in hand, Kagome made her way slowly to the well.  Her feet seemed to have turned into heavy lead.  Every step took an hour to her and the wind was whispering for her to go back, go home.  She was almost halfway there when the wind seemed to shriek a warning, tossing her hair into the sky, pushing against her body.

A hand pressed against Kagome's lips, cutting off her scream.  She had sensed someone running towards her, but hadn't had time to react.  She was pressed against a warm, familiar body, but her mind was screaming, horrified.  Her attacker pulled her into the woods near the well house.  Kagome struggled, found herself unable to get free, and felt the blood rush to her head.  She was scared.  No parents, only a small brother left for protection, and he was asleep.  The Jewel pulsed brightly around her neck.

She felt herself going downward and tried to break free again.  A warm breath of air passed her ear, a whispered "shhh" and she froze.  That voice – that voice, oh god! – sounded so familiar, something she had yearned for so long to hear again!

Turning slowly, as quickly as she dared, begging it to be true, praying her heart had not deceived her, Kagome looked at her attacker.

Inuyasha!

_Inuyasha._

She couldn't move.  Her body was paralyzed.  He was here.  Before her.  Crouched, as he always sat, looking at her with concern and something more.  Something so much more.  His eyes were a deeper golden than usual, his hair longer, his clothing ragged.  But he was here.

She couldn't hold herself back.  Her entire body sang his name – Inuyasha was here with her! – and threw herself, sobbing, into his arms.

"You're here!  You're really here!" she cried.  Inuyasha tightened his grip on her and she dimly noted his claws were nearly dull and gone.  But, it didn't matter.  She had her Inuyasha and everything would be okay now.  It had to be.

Inuyasha held her tightly, rocking her back and forth, and the tears of love, of joy, of all the years he had waited to hold her like this, escaped.

And the two held each other, lying on the grass, sobbing.  And they were, finally, _finally_, together.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Please review, thanks for sticking with this story for so long!  It's almost done.  And don't be too happy for them yet.  The angst will not be left alone!  Eheh.  But, only four chapters remaining.  Review, please, and I'll try to update soon!  (Do I _not_ sound like a broken record yet?) 


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

The Scent of Despair

Written by Catrina Winner

Author's Note: The story is almost completed!  I'll bet you're all excited to see how it ends, right?  Well, grab your tissues – this chapter's going to be quite the tearjerker.   Remember:  There is a happy ending!  Hold onto that thought as you read the following chapter, because it may be very sad for some of you.   Got your tissues?  Well, let's go!  And, as always, I love getting your feedback!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Twenty-Six

Kagome leaned back after a long time, keeping one hand snuggled in his.   Inuyasha sat up slowly, his eyes never leaving her face.   She whimpered quietly and he held her again, pulling her against his chest.   She shook her head in disbelief, mind swirling.   Moments ago she had been standing outside with her little brother, and now, now she was here, with Inuyasha.   

  
She thought – _knew _– she had lost him.   Her Inuyasha, her love, her everything.   Her parents gone, what was she to do?  Pick up and move on?  No, she tried, she tried, but it failed.   And she didn't have to try anymore.   Because Inuyasha was here, holding her tightly against him, his breathing shaky as hers as he tried to stop the tears that were trickling slowly down.   

All around them, the forest was silent.   Trees whispered against the light wind, hardly stirring.   Leaves and grass seemed afraid to shift, for fear of ruining the moment.   No birds flew overhead.   No nighttime animals roamed about.   It seemed everything, the whole world, was centered on the two of them.  

"I can't…  Am I dreaming…?" she asked hesitantly, almost fearing the answer.   He smiled at her, a kind, gentle look Kagome has not seen on his features before.   His face appears older, lined, tired.   She feels a shift in the pit of her stomach and swallows hard.   "Inuyasha…?"  Her hand touched his face, tracing the lines beside his eyes and lips, a frown forming.   The hanyou lifted her fingers away, holding her hand as if it were a lifeline.

"Kagome…" his voice was richer and deeper, startling Kagome slightly.   "Kagome, I have… a lot to tell you."  Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha pulled her head against his chest again and remained quiet for a moment.   The wind picked up, the trees leaned in to deepen the shadows.

  
"I…" he began, slowly, haltingly.   "I don't have a lot of time to tell you of this.   No, shh.   It's going to be okay."  Kagome shifted, crawling into his lap like a little child.   He didn't protest, leaning back against a tree and continuing.   "A few days after you vanished…  Well, I was upset when you left."  Here he tightened his grip around her.   "To say the least.   Kaede took pity on me and found… a spell."

"Spell?" Kagome asked, noting his pause and the very slight wince of his body.   Inuyasha nodded and shushed her again.

"Yes.   It was mostly a sleeping spell that prevents you from aging.   But it's meant for real demons – not hanyous.   There is a single ingredient that will temper the… well, the potion, I guess, and make it compatible with a hanyou's body."  He fell silent again.   Kagome chewed on her bottom lip, afraid of what was coming next.   His speech – so much more elegant then what she remembered – was almost distracting to her.   

"I'll move on, for the moment, if you don't mind."  Kagome nodded, urging him forward.   "You see… Sango and Miroku – they did get married.   Sango was in that kimono that you gave to her.    Very pretty that day, too.   Miroku is a lucky man…" The last statement was whispered quietly as Inuyasha squeezed Kagome tightly.   

"The two of them promised me that they and their offspring would watch over my sleeping body until the four hundred years had passed and I could be with you again.   The villagers all built a small hut for me.   The strongest wood you can imagine.   It was built just beyond your well."  Inuyasha smiled.   "In fact…" he lifted a finger and pointed out into the woods, "You know where the streams meet?"  Kagome nodded.   "If you walk just a little beyond there, turn into that bushy patch of woods, the hut is just out there."  

Kagome's eyes widened.   "You were there this whole time?  I-!"  Inuyasha's gentle finger on her lips cut her off.

"It's okay; your parents were the next generation of Sango's kin.   You and your brother are the last now…  Unless, of course, you have children."  He looked away, his voice taking on a bitter edge.   Kagome stared up at him and he shook his head, shaking away whatever was upsetting him.   "Anyway… just before your parents… had their accident, your mother gave me this."  He lifted the necklace Kagome had given him days before they were separated.   She stared at it, as if seeing a piece of her past for the first time in many years.

"That's…"  

"Yes.   It was the only way to return myself to my hanyou state four hundred years into the future.   You see, in an effort to make the spell work properly, I had to become fully demonic.   Give myself to the bloodlust and…" he trailed off, his fingers drifting to his side.   Kagome finally noticed the absence of the Tetsusaiga.   Her gasp caught his attention.   

"What…?  Where is it?" 

The hanyou sighed and pointed back over his shoulder.   "I believe it's somewhere in your home…  If it's still intact at all."  His voice sounded hurt.   "But…  That won't matter soon.   Kagome, even though the spell worked to some extent…" he quieted, "we couldn't find the ingredient to make the potion right for hanyous."

Digging in the pockets of his ragged clothing, he pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper, yellow with age.   Scribbled on it was old Japanese.   Kagome tilted her head, unable to make out many of the words.   She tried to ignore the fear that was slowly gnawing away at her insides.   

"This is the spell.   Here, at the bottom, it warns what will happen if you don't find the right flower and then give it to a hanyou."  Inuyasha slipped the paper back into his clothes, quickly, before she had any chance to see what was written on the bottom.  

"Inuyasha…?"

"Kagome…"  He took her shoulders in either clawed hand, looking into her eyes.   "Kagome, the spell…  My body is in the wrong timeline, you see?  I shouldn't be here – it's not my true era.   The spell failed because we didn't find that last ingredient and-"

"No!"  Kagome cut him off.   "No, you're here with me right now!  You're here and everything will be okay!  You can't go away again!  No!"

Inuyasha clutched her to him.   "Kagome, Kagome…" he whispered again and again.   "I can't stop it.   The spell, once I was revived, will only keep me going for a week at the most… and…"  Kagome started sobbing, shaking her head.   

His voice was deathly quiet, shivering with omens.   Tears splashed onto her upturned face from his eyes.   "Oh, Kagome…  It's now, it's now…"

The miko, the girl who had been so strong all this time, cried out, brokenly, her body going limp in his arms.   Gently, with all the delicacy he could muster, Inuyasha tipped her chin up so her eyes were on his.   What he saw broke his heart again, but he knew there was nothing left he could do.

  
Hugging her as if she were a fragile doll, Inuyasha shivered.   "At least…  At least this time…  I could say goodbye."  

"No!" Kagome choked out.

"Goodbye, Kagome…" he whispered, his body wincing with pain.   He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then gently pushed her away.   She fell on dirt beside him, her widened eyes staring at his convulsing body.   

His hand lifted towards her and he murmured something, but she couldn't speak, couldn't reach back, could only watch him die.   He collapsed on the hard ground, writhing.   And then he stopped moving.   Was still.   Kagome stared at him, her mouth opening.   His eyes were open still, watching her, perhaps, but empty.   Empty and… dead.   

As she looked at the body of her love, it shimmered, vanishing in a single brilliant flash.  

Kagome, screaming in agony, threw herself against the rough bark of the tree they had been leaning on, weeping.   "No!  _You can't be gone!  **NOT AGAIN!!**_"  

The Shikon Jewel lit around her neck, exploding with the darkest, most violent shade of red imaginable.   Sota appeared from between the trees; Buyo clutched to his chest, and ran towards Kagome, shouting out her name.   His hand snatched hers, dragging her away from the clearing and away from Inuyasha's death.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, it was shorter than intended, but I think it made his death easier to… understand?  E-mail me with any questions, catwinner@earthlink.net.   Happy ending!  Remember!  Almost over, really.   I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; my mailing list is still open if you want in.   Reviews are much appreciated.   Hope it wasn't too sad for you guys!  


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

The Scent of Despair

Written by Catrina Winner

Author's Note: The update was so delayed because my creative writing class sucked out all my interest in any other kind of writing for a time.  Also, I wanted to post the end chapter and the epilogue together, to make every reader twice as happy.  Anyway, here's the happy ending as promised!

Public Service Announcement: It's been so much fun writing this story and getting all the feedback from you readers.  I want to say thank you to anyone who ever read this story, and give a huge hug to anyone who actually stuck with me, from start to finish.  Anyone who reviewed can have a million bucks, as soon as I'm rich.  My interest in anime has waned and gone away, but the readers kept encouraging me to finish this story because they loved it so much.  So, here is the ending, and, yes, it is happy.  Because you fans make me happy!  Please enjoy it, and any feedback at all is welcome. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Tree branches bit into her skin as they ran.  Kagome could hardly feel her little brother's hand clinging onto her own.  She couldn't see ahead of them, the tears marring her eyesight.  Sota urged her ahead as quickly as he could, ignoring her stumbling gait, focused on bringing her somewhere.  _I hope it's somewhere I can die_, Kagome thought.  Her emotions were raging within her, tearing open the fresh wounds she had tried so hard to hide, to let heal.  Now, Inuyasha was gone.  Again.  It was not enough that she had to lose him once? 

 Her head scraped past a branch, leaving a long scratch across her forehead.  The Jewel, which had been lighting Sota's way, so brilliant was its color, shimmered momentarily, and Kagome's injury was gone.  _What is this horrible feeling? _she wondered.  And, yet, there was only a small part of her that cared that the evil was beginning to bubble up from the Jewel.  Only a tiny portion of her whispered about the coming of demons.  She had to purify the Jewel to save this world.  But, she couldn't.  There was nothing left in her to _care _about purification.  She wasn't pure herself, now.  She was sick of everything.  All she wanted was Inuyasha and he was _gone_.  And it wasn't simply once.  She had lost him _twice_, with no time to mourn either of his deaths.  She struggled against Sota's grip, trying to pull them both to a stop.

Sota felt Kagome's hand slip from his own as she tumbled to the ground.  Her arm was bleeding for a moment, but the Jewel devoured the wound and left her healed.  He shivered.  Walking slowly towards Kagome, Sota was aware of the hurt emanating from her.  She was too upset to go on.  She probably didn't even care that he was still here.  She was afraid of life.  

Sota reached out and touched her cheek.  His skin burned painfully.  He almost jerked away, but forced himself to go closer and wrap his arms around his sister.  

"Kagome, don't be sad.  It's okay – we'll make the Jewel better.  If you really love him, if you really do, we'll just wish again and jump through the well.  We can live there with him and the others and not have to worry about living here, ever again!  It will be so happy, there, but we have to keep going.  It's not very far.  Just a little bit.  You only have to walk over there, jump in the well, then you can have him again, okay?"  He knew he sounded like a little boy, he knew begging her wasn't going to work, but he only wanted to save her from whatever evilness was eating through her soul. 

Kagome pulled away from him, shaking her head.  "He's _dead_, Sota.  **_Dead_**.  You can't stop that, you can't change it; he's gone… he's gone forever!  You can jump down the damn well again if you want.  I'm staying here.  I'm staying here until I _die_."

Sota had to lift his hands away from her now.  His skin was red and sore from holding her and his eyes were watering from the pain.  "You can't just leave him over there like this Kagome.  He needs you as much as you need him.  _Inuyasha _needs you."

She winced when he used the hanyou's name, but seemed to relent slightly.  The painful aura surrounding her lessened and Sota inched as close as he could without being burned.  He leaned forward and bumped their noses together.

"C'mon, sis, I want to see Inuyasha again.  I wanna see my big brother and _you're _the only person who can take me there." 

Kagome moaned, the light of the Jewel lightening.  _He should be wearing this thing…  It's taking his purity and making itself pure.  If I can at least purify the Jewel…  If I can just give my life to this thing and destroy it forever, I won't have failed.  Then he could… Inuyasha could be proud of me._

She stood up shakily and Sota smiled at her.  Kagome refused to return the smile and instead staggered forward.  She suddenly felt achingly tired, like the entire forest was lying across her shoulders.  She wandered in the general direction of the well, thinking only his name, over and over again.  Each beat of her heart whisper _Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha_ and she longed to be the one to speak that name to him again.  

Sota grabbed her hand, thankful the burning had gone away.  He urged Kagome forward, showing her where to walk.  When she ran into a bush and cut her arm, the wound didn't vanish.  The Jewel was humming now, a light, quiet buzz that kept its monotone pitch soft.  Sota didn't believe Kagome heard it until she touched the necklace and muttered to it.  He didn't bother trying to hear what she said, concentrating only on keeping her heading towards the well. 

Each time he pulled her to go faster, she would lean backwards and make as if it sit down.  They had to keep the same plodding pace up for her or she would refuse to go on.  Something inside her was driving her to continue, though Sota had no clue what it might be.  She was still unable to see, but now it was because her eyes were closed in prayer.  She had to rely wholly on Sota to lead her to the well.

The well-house peeked from between the trees.  As the siblings left the woods, the wind lifted up their hair and tossed it around.  It kissed Kagome's cheeks, delicately drying off the tears that had fallen.  Sota doggedly continued onward, pulling Kagome up each step until they were both inside.  

She looked down into the well.  The toys that were scattered below – Sota's Legos and her backpack – didn't register.  She stepped backwards, bumping into Sota.  

"I can't do it…  I can't!" she moaned and stumbled.  Sota held her up, refusing to allow her to fall over, refusing to let her give up.

"You can do it, Kagome.  You have to!  You have to for Inuyasha."  

Kagome choked on another sob, the thought of leaping down the well ripping into her heart.  Sota glanced up at her and she nodded, vaguely aware that she was going to do it.  Nothing she thought or did would stop it.  

She grabbed the Shikon Jewel around her neck and squeezed her eyes shut.  "I just want us all to be _happy_," she whispered.  Sota reached for her hand and they both stepped to the edge of the well.  "Happy…" she said again, tilting forward.

The ground beneath them vanished in an array of color.  The sickening sensation of falling into nothing stole Sota's breath away and he tried to grab hold of Kagome, latching onto her leg.  Kagome, in turn, was staring at the Jewel.

It had broken away from her neck and was shimmering in the air, floating before her.  She gasped when the ground leveled under her feet, but she was no longer within the well.  Kikyou walked towards her from the darkness, shaking her head.

"Well, you're going to purify it, I see.  Congratulations."  

Kagome stared.  "Kikyou…?"  _Does this mean I really did die?  Is all this just a dream? _

"Yes, you idiot, it's me.  I've come to see the Shikon Jewel purified.  If you can do it.  What did you wish for?" 

She was curious about the Jewel, then.  Kagome had done it – done something that even the great Kikyou couldn't have done.  

The Jewel slowly turned white before them as Kagome whispered, "I wished everyone could be happy… and I meant it."  The Shikon Jewel lit up, shining with a strange light; clear and bright, then vanished, sparkling into a million different pieces, dissolved into nothing.  Kikyou smiled, a smile that was frighteningly vindictive, yet sweetly unlike her. 

"Wonderful job, then.  You did it when I couldn't.  How ironic," her smirk melted as the body she was in shook, falling apart.  Dirt clods fell onto the white ground, scattering onto Kagome's bare feet.  "Take this body, take this soul, and love Inuyasha with it."

Upon those words, Kagome felt a pain at her side and could hardly stay standing.  When the pain was gone and she could see again, Kikyou had vanished.  Her words still lingered in the air and Kagome felt somehow… complete.  She had her full soul back.  That which had been stolen from her was finally return and Kikyou – Kikyou could finally be happy at rest.  At peace.

Kagome was returned to her plummet through the well.  She lifted Sota upwards and into her arms, gently landing on the soft dirt of the Sengoku Jidai.  She looked upwards, smiling gently at the sun.  Something in her was crying out for Inuyasha, but she knew it would be okay.  

"I can't find the flower, Sango, is that okay?" said a young boy's voice.  Kagome's mouth formed an "O".  Buyo leapt up to Sota's head.  Kagome blinked, wanting to ask how he had come here, but Sota was too busy staring at the lip of the well.  Kagome's eyes followed his stare.  

"Sango…!"  she heard the voice say and saw Kohaku's frantic eyes staring down at them.  Sota leapt up into Sango's arms as soon as she appeared.  Kagome stared at her good friend as she was toppled backwards by her little brother.  Kohaku snatched the Legos from below and dumped them on the ground outside the well, preparing to query Sota about their use.  A red blur knocked him on his backside. 

Kagome, struggling over the side of the well, was suddenly pulled upwards into a tight, warm embrace.  She immediately knew who it was, didn't have to ask, didn't have to look.  She hugged him tightly and whimpered.

"Inuyasha."  __


	29. Finale

The Scent of Despair

Written by Catrina Winner

Finale

The glittering lake caught the early-morning rays from the sun and shone like a beautiful sapphire jewel.   Birds warmed up their voices as the day began, fluttering from branch to branch under the protective dome that surrounded the village.   Children dashed underfoot, ignoring the scolding from their parents, aware they were simply to caution them, and rushed away through the cool air.   Waves rippled under a light breeze, rocking a small fishing boat that floated amidst the weeds.   The morning was calm, shielded from the hustle of the modern world, relaxed and gentle.   

Kohaku bumped into a tree beside the leg, scrambling to catch up with the smaller Sota.   "Zoom!" shouted Sota, dipping his Lego plane into the waters of the lake with a triumphant smile.   "I win!"

Kohaku caught up, gasping for breath.   "That's only 'cause you _cheated_," he mumbled.   Sota pushed him into the lake and laughed when he was pulled in, too.   The water was crisp and cool, but the air was warm, and it hardly made him shiver.   

"Okay, c'mon, I'll race you back to your house!" Sota said, slipping and sliding on the muddy banks of the lake to get his head start.   He began to run towards the home on the hill where Kohaku stayed with Sango and Miroku.

"Uh… let's race to _your _house, instead!" Kohaku yelled, running up the other side of the bank, all ready far ahead of Sota.   The house he ran towards was not completed, but it promised beauty.   Great arches shaded the front doors and the interior was cozy, but hardly small.   

"Ah!  Hey, that _is _cheating!" Sota whined, tripping towards Kohaku's receding figure.   Kirara twitched her ears back as Sota ran by her.   

"Hey, wait for me!" said Shippo; so far behind now he could hardly see the other two.   He plopped down besides Kirara and Buyo, mumbling.   "Those two run too fast.   I'm gonna hang out with you guys until they slow down, okay?"  Kirara mewled at him and nudged a kitty treat his way.   Shippo wrinkled his nose.   "Ew, you guys can be so gross, sometimes!  How can you eat that stuff?" he asked, walking towards his parents.   

"Hello, Shippo," his mother's sonorous voice greeted him.   "Where is your sister?"

"Kagome?  Bah, I donno.   She's probably off with Inuyasha somewhere."  He crawled onto his father's shoulders.  

"I think we made a good decision, making that child ours," Harusame murmured.   His wife smiled in his direction.   

"Of course it was, darling.   She was already too much a part of this family to leave her without conformation."  Harukaze tweaked Shippo's nose.   "Besides, we all love her too much, now, don't we, Shippo?"

"Uh huh!" the little kitsune responded, bouncing on Harusame's shoulders.   

"I didn't mean her.   We both knew we _had _to make her a part of our family.   I meant the other little one, Sota."

Shippo crawled down, latching onto Sota's arm as he rushed by, squealing with delight at the thrill of the race.   

"Ah, yes, him too," Harukaze smiled.  

Sota ran under Miroku's robes, ducking here and there to escape Kohaku's eyes.   "What are we doing?" Shippo asked.

"Hide-and-Go-Seek!" Sota yelped as Kohaku spotted him and took chase.   Shippo grinned at Sango's swelling belly before he was whisked away by Sota.   

"Soon we will have a few little devils of our own," Miroku smiled.   Sango laughed.   

"Yes.   By the time you're through, we'll have repopulated the whole village!"  Miroku smirked and laid his chin on her shoulder.   

"But it will be nice, won't it?" he asked, rubbing a hand over her stomach.   

"Of course it will, houshi.   Of course," her eyes were watching the couple beside them, hidden partially under the trees.   

Kagome ran her fingers over the marks that Inuyasha had placed on her neck the day they had been married.   She leaned against his strong body, smiling.   Inuyasha had listened to Kagome's story, of his deaths, and was learning to be calmer and sweeter.   He touched the prayer beads around his neck that she had given him before this adventure had started.   Kagome's smile lit up his own features as she turned towards him.   A light kiss upon his lips let a fang loose in that goofy grin of his.

"Kagome… I-"

"Shhh," she whispered and tilted her head, leaning in for another kiss.   Shippo's head popped between the two of them with a smile.   Kagome yelped and fell backwards.   

"Hey guys!" he said cheerfully.   Inuyasha growled.   "Look, I was gonna ask for a favor!" he said.   Kagome smiled at him.

"What would that be?" she asked.  

"Well, me and Sota and Kohaku were hoping you two would get busy and start having kids, 'cause we need some more kids to play Shikon Jewel Hunt with."  

Kagome stared at him openmouthed.   Inuyasha blinked.  

"Oh yeah, I'll leave.   You guys should make a kid right now!"  Shippo bounced off of them and dashed back to the game.   Kagome and Inuyasha both felt the burning blush spill over their features.   Miroku snickered at their looks, inching over to get some good fun in.   Sango pulled him back.

The lake sparkled as the morning went forward.   Inuyasha could only smell joy on Kagome now, and it made him happier then he dreamed he was capable of.  

"Mmm… Inuyasha," she said, snuggling under his arms.   

He smiled and held her tightly to him.   Everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
